Princess Elsa
by AJMarks
Summary: A sci-fi setting. Princess Elsa, heir to the throne, has been home schooled, sheltered, and adored by many. Her sister, Anna, just married, has Elsa feeling lonely without her. Their mother suggests a vacation to allow Elsa time to get to know Kristoff better. Joined by Princess Rapunzel and Eugene, they meet a college student, Lynn, who won a vacation.
1. Chapter 1

**Princess Elsa**

by AJ Marks

Disclaimer: Don't own Frozen. This is in a sci-fi setting where Elsa and Anna are princess to the royal crown of the Koenig Empire, and the King and Queen are alive. Other characters do make an appearance, and Elsa doesn't have magical ice powers. There will be girl/girl romance, specifically Elsa and Lynn, you've been warned.

Part 1

Queen Trude Koenig watched her daughters. Both seemed so opposite and yet they were perfect friends. That thought seemed to cause her to pause as she considered something and looked on.

Her oldest daughter, Elsa, had long blonde hair which she usually kept in a long braid. She was every much a product of her upbringing, sophisticated, polite, thoughtful and, perhaps, a bit too quiet at times.

Otto, her husband and the king, had raised Elsa with the task of taking over the kingdom one day. They had a small kingdom in space, not as large as other empires, but they were comfortable and usually left alone.

Looking on she watched her younger daughter, Anna, who seemed to be the opposite of Elsa. She had red hair with a bit of blonde in it, unlike her own hair which was more blonde with red, and a bit shorter than Elsa, but had recently married as well.

Trude looked on as Elsa walked off, her posture stiff as Anna came over to her.

"Is it her time of the month or something?" Anna asked causing her mother to raise an eyebrow at her daughter. "Ah, Elsa, she's being, well, unrealistic I guess."

"Oh?" Trude replied.

"She doesn't want to do anything anymore, just goes and closes herself off in her room to study. I mean, how much studying can one person do?" Anna said.

Trude paused to consider that, along with her first thought upon seeing the two together.

"I mean, we were so close, what happened?" Anna asked.

Before Trude could ponder that another person approached picking up Anna as she squealed a bit.

"Hey handsome," Anna said, turning to face Kristoff, her husband.

Trude looked up at the muscular man, a common man who Anna had met a couple of years ago and finally married a few weeks ago. Anna had been persistent against the king to allow her to marry him despite Kristoff not being a prince.

"Hey yourself," Kristoff said, before frowning slightly. "What's wrong?"

Trude hid a smile. He was able to read Anna so well.

"Its Elsa," Anna said finally.

"No luck?" Kristoff replied.

"No!"

At that moment her husband, Otto, showed up.

"Trude, dear, have you seen Elsa?" he asked.

"I think, its time we had a talk about her," Trude said turning and heading to a small room. She knew she had confused the others but things had finally clicked for her and now she had to tell the others.

Walking into the room she waited until they were all inside before turning and locking the door to make sure they were not interrupted. She turned to see Otto looking at her, knowing he would remain quite. When she got like this he knew to listen.

"Um, mom, what's going on?" Anna asked sitting down next to Kristoff who just remained quiet.

"This is about Elsa," Trude said, looking at Otto then at Anna. "She's feeling alone, lost, and it scares her."

"What are you talking about? We're all here?' Otto said. "There are people all around her."

"Yes, treating her like a future queen," Trude said. "Her one, and only, friend was Anna."

"But I'm still here," Anna said. "And I still want to do things with her."

"Yes, but now your time is divided, and you can't ignore Kristoff, nor should you," Trude said. "But for Elsa, she had no other friends."

She looked at all of them for several more seconds. "Dear, you've raised a wonderful future queen, but she needs some freedom, time to make friends, explore who she is."

"And how do you suggest that, there are things she should learn," Otto said.

"How did you meet me?" Trude said looking at him, waiting.

"I snuck out at night," Otto said.

"Exactly, you went out, discovered yourself," Trude said.

"Why not a vacation or some sort, get her away from the palace," Kristoff said. "We could invite Rapunzel and Eugene?"

Trude looked over at her husband and daughter. True, Elsa would be with a group, but would she see it as fun? It also could be a way to bond a bit with Kristoff as well as Elsa probably considered him someone who took Anna away from her.

No one spoke for several seconds.

"Why don't I speak with Elsa, see what she thinks," Anna finally said.

* * *

Elsa looked over the reports again which she had been given for the upcoming meeting on ore production for the empire. From what she could tell the empire had enough for its own needs plus surplus to sell off for profit. She could see no reason to tax the ore miners even more.

A knock on her door caused her to look up, not expecting anyone.

"Elsa, its Anna, can I come in?" Anna's voice said.

Elsa almost jumped up heading over to the door, opening it and allowing Anna in, a bit thankful Kristoff wasn't around. Letting her in she moved back to her desk and waited to see what was up

"Well, we were wondering if you wanted to go on a vacation of sorts?" Anna asked surprising Elsa a bit. It wasn't what she expected to hear.

"A vacation? I'm not sure, there's a lot to do?" Elsa said, recalling her schedule.

"Actually mom suggested it," Anna stated. "And dad's okay with it. Come on Elsa, it'll be a way to get out of the palace, have some fun."

Elsa's mind started to race. Where could she go where she wouldn't be seen or known?

"We can invite Punzel as well," Anna said.

Elsa thought about it and realized that Kristoff probably would go with them as well, and Rapunzel's husband, Eugene.

"It'll be fun, you know Eugene likes us," Anna said.

Elsa looked down at the desk before realizing she might be able to spend some time with Anna as well, and she would be there if anything happened. Rapunzel and Eugene, it would be nice to see them again outside of official functions of the empire.

"All right, but no crowded places," Elsa said, not wanting to handle a large crowd.

She watched her sister almost jump up and down in delight at Elsa's answer.

"Don't worry, we'll find a good spot, and I think I know just the place," Anna said, before running out of the room. Elsa giggled slightly at the enthusiasm her sister always had when such things occurred.

Perhaps a vacation was something she needed. The only downside was spending time with Kristoff, but with the others it might be enjoyable.

* * *

Lynn made her way to the hotel, having won a week's vacation from the radio station here for her knowledge in history. Of course she was a history major with the intention of teaching when she graduated after summer school, she needed only one more class.

A frown appeared on her face as she imagined how this week was supposed to go. She would be coming up here with Kris, who had been her girlfriend for the past two years that was until she walked in on her and her roommate in bed together.

Oh, that had been a scene for sure, the yelling and emotions, especially when she learned they had been seeing each other behind her back for six months now. Her hands clinched into fists at that and almost cancelled this trip.

Another friend, Hans, mentioned that she should go anyways, get away from the school and have fun anyways. Now she looked around at the luxurious hotel, one of the best in the empire, and the planet below. Only the wealthy could afford this hotel. Making her way nervously to the front desk she watched as the employee behind looked at her with a dismissive glance.

"Um, excuse me," Lynn said reaching the front desk. "Um, a reservation for Lynn Sauer."

"Miss Sauer, this way," another employee said. "You can leave your luggage, they will be taken up to your room."

Lynn was a bit flustered by that, she had no problem taking her bags herself, but allowed herself to be whisked away to another room.

"Must be overwhelming for you," the man in front of her said. "I'm Gerald Hesst, you can call me Gerald, and I'm one of the hotel's concierges, here for you while you're here. If you require anything I'm here to help you out."

"Um, thanks," Lynn stated. This was something she had never experienced before.

"Now, is there anyone else with you? The contest stated two people," Gerald said patiently.

"Ah, no, caught my lover in bed with my roommate a few days ago," Lynn said being honest.

"I see, well, it makes things easier for us," Gerald stated. "The floor you're on has special security for some other guests, and if you would be so helpful as to not give your room key to anyone else, it would be helpful. Also you'll require an additional security pass for your floor."

"Okay," Lynn said, wondering who was on the floor. Chances were she would never know. Going thought security she got her keycards for her room, which also worked for her floor and she was shown how that would work, and which elevator to take, as it would be the only one going to that floor.

"Shuttles head down to the planet during daylight hours to the surface, there are several geothermal features which one can see, though the most popular are in winter, you brought some warm clothes?" Gerald asked as they approached her room.

"Yeah, thanks," Lynn said looking towards the end of the hallway. "Is that a pool?"

"Yes, private for this floor, and no one can see in," Gerald said. "If you require anything, let me know and I'll arrange it for you."

"Thank," Lynn said, moving into her room and looking around. It was larger than her dorm back at school, a central area, a small kitchen off to the side, and a door. Walking though she entered the bedroom which had a large king sized bed, a TV, and off to the side a bathroom. Walking in there she noticed a separate shower and bath, and plenty of room.

She briefly wondered at how things might have been had Kris not cheated on her. They would have had a lot of fun. Feeling tears of frustration start she hastily rubbed her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror.

"You will have fun," she ordered herself. Deciding to try and burn off some extra energy before supper she changed into her swimsuit and headed to the pool area. It had a nice pool, a hot tub and some chairs to sit and get a tan in if she so desired. Maybe she might do that later with her other swimsuit, as she wore her swimming one piece suit. Placing her stuff down she moved over to the pool, seeing the automatic rescue system in case she did something stupid.

Jumping into the pool she started doing laps allowing her anger to wash away.

* * *

Elsa made her way into the hotel lobby along with the others in her party. She watched as with predicable results all the employees raced to do their jobs with so many royalty present. She allowed the others to do the talking as they were handed their cards and told which elevator to use

"This should be fun," Rapunzel said, giving a twirl and looking around at everything.

"You've never seen a geyser?" Eugene said.

"Nope," Rapunzel replied. Elsa had to agree, she hadn't either, but had read about them. She even watched videos online, and the live feeds wondering what it might be like to actually be there in person.

They all made their way over as the hotel's concierge helped them out and bypassed the lines. It took little effort to get their rooms.

"You'll have almost the entire floor to yourselves, there is one other guest, but she shouldn't be a problem," the concierge told them, handing them their room cards and escorting them up to the rooms. Elsa was ready for something to eat and perhaps, relaxing a bit after the trip here.

End part 1

Continued in part 2


	2. Chapter 2

**Princess Elsa**

by AJ Marks

Part 2

Elsa looked around her hotel room seeing that everything appeared nice, if a bit small, but comfortable. Making her way over to the TV she turned it on and flipped thought he channels until coming to one show.

"And now, we return to our count down the top ten most eligible people in the Empire," the announcer said.

Elsa kept it on the channel, perhaps she might see someone interesting, or get an idea what others thought was beautiful and powerful. Moving onto the bathroom she noticed the bath and quickly decided on a course of action. Her cell phone buzzed indicating a text. Making her way over she knew already who it would be from, Anna and wasn't surprised.

 _Going to freshen up before going to supper, okay?_

Elsa smiled a bit looking at the time, it was still early, still about fifteen minutes until six, plenty of time and sent back her message.

 _Fine, going to take a bath._

 _Nice, come over when you're done, and we'll grab Punzel and head out._

 _Sounds like a plan._

Elsa went into the bedroom pulling out some clothes which might do for the evening. Making her way back to the bathroom she paused by the TV as they were about to announce number one in their list of most eligible in the empire.

"I think this young lady needs no introduction at all," the announcer stated as flashes of #1 appeared all over the screen. "She is beautiful, rich, and powerful, who else could combine the elegance and natural flawlessness than our number one, Princess Elsa Koenig."

Elsa froze seeing her picture on the screen even as the announcer continued. She quickly made her way the tub and started the water and made her way back out to the bedroom and started to remove her clothes.

"Princess Elsa is a young woman whose five foot four figure, which measures 34C-24-35, turns the heads of every man around, and a few women as well. Her long platinum blonde hair, blue eyes, makes her one of the most attractive women in the empire."

She flipped off the TV and went to the bathroom and looked herself over. She didn't see what they saw. In the reflection she saw all her flaws, hips too wide, skin too white, she thought she might be a bit overweight considering she didn't do enough exercises giving a pinch of her side. She would have to amend that when they returned.

Sighing she put up her hair and got into the bath tub. Why would anyone put her at the top of that list, all she had going for her was the fact she was the first in line to become queen.

Sinking down into the water she tried to push the thoughts from her mind, but for some reason she couldn't. And how did they get her measurements? Perhaps it was better if she didn't ask that question, it might be better for her sanity.

* * *

Lynn returned to her room after eating out, a quick stop at the fast food place, she still had to watch her budget and not overspend. The room might be part of the winning package, but she still had to pay for her own food and other expenses. Fortunately the shuttle to and from the surface of the planet were free.

Her cell phone buzzed and she looked down seeing it was from Hans.

 _How's the hotel? Seen any celebrities?_

Lynn rolled her eyes.

 _No, you doofus, doubt they would come up to me anyways. But the hotel is nice._

She sent that off before another text came. She noticed her ex's number and frowned.

 _Hey, hope your not still mad. I was going to tell you._

Lynn's anger sparked at that and she had to resist the urge not to toss the phone across the room.

 _Yeah, after the trip. And it's you're, not your!_

Lynn knew it was petty, but she tossed the phone on the bed despite it buzzing again. Instead of answering it she went and changed to her bathing suit and headed out to the pool. A nice relaxing swim should work.

Making her way to the pool she looked around, it was a nice size, with a hot tub off to the side. There were a few chair, not many and placed her towel onto the chair.

"Identification please," a robotic voice said. She realized it was the lifeguard and made her way over, allowing it to scan her. "Registered, have a nice swim."

Moving back over to the pool, she dived in.

* * *

Elsa finished dressing and looking herself over sent off a text to Anna that she would be right over. Walking out, checking to make sure she had her hotel room key walked out and noticed that the door to the poll closed and a figured disappeared into the pool area.

Curious about who might be on their floor she made her way over and looked through the glass doors to see a tall, dark-haired young woman in a one piece bathing suit walk over to the robotic life guard. She had short hair, but was taller than Elsa, a nice slim figure, and something about it caused Elsa to look on mesmerized. She was stunning.

Shaking her head she made her way over to Anna's room and knocked slightly disappointed when Kristoff answered.

"Sorry, Anna's still getting ready," Kristoff said moving aside for her to walk in.

"Elsa, good, you're here," Anna said, running out of the bedroom. "Come on, you can help me."

Before Elsa could say a word Anna had dragged Elsa into the bedroom where clothes were piled on the bed and Anna stood in her underwear. "What do you think?" she said holding up a dress. "No, it not good enough," she said before Elsa could even say a word.

Anna was digging though the clothes once more as Elsa looked on. She wondered where Anna might have placed if she wasn't married. Her sister was shorter, cuter, and not as fat in Elsa's mind. She was more active than Elsa and probably burned off all the calories she consumed.

Evan as Elsa considered all of that, Anna was pulling out another outfit, this time a dress, a deep emerald color which looked good, or so Elsa thought.

"That looks good," Elsa said.

"You think so?" Anna asked, holding it up.

"Are you trying to woo someone?" Elsa asked causing Anna to pause.

"Um, no, just want to look good," Anna said.

"Well, what did Kristoff say?" Elsa asked.

"He said it didn't matter what I was dressed in, I look good," Anna said. "Absolutely no help at all."

Elsa hide a giggle behind a hand realizing the big oaf was actually a bit smart with that answer.

"All right, I'll go with this," Anna stated, pulling it on. "So, how was your room?"

"What, of like this, king sized bed, nice, looks clean," Elsa replied.

"Enjoy your bath?" Anna said, they both knew Elsa loved taking baths.

"The tub was nice," Elsa said, recalling the show she had been watching before getting into the tub.

"And what happened? I can see you thinking," Anna said.

"Um, well, flipped the TV on, some show was giving a countdown of the most eligible people in the empire," Elsa said.

"And I bet you were number one," Anna said before Elsa could even mention it.

"How did you know?"

"Well, duh, doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that," Anna said. "Last time I saw it I was second and Rapunzel was third."

"Can't really say see myself that way," Elsa said.

"Its about power, money and looks, and there are not many who are more powerful than you," Anna said.

Elsa gave that some thought before Rapunzel walked in.

"Still getting dressed, I should have known," she said.

"What, not my fault, Kristoff's not good at telling me what looks good, says I look good in everything," Anna said.

"Sounds smart," Rapunzel replied as Anna gave her a look. "Oh, come on, like he would tell you that you don't look beautiful."

"Well, yeah, I guess not," Anna said after a few seconds. "Elsa saw the top eligible people in the empire."

"Oh, yeah, you made number one again," Rapunzel said.

"Did everyone know but me?" Elsa said, wondering if somehow she should watch more such things.

"Pretty much," Rapunzel replied.

"Great, and how did they know my measurements?" Elsa said.

"Um, yeah, that is a bit creepy," Anna stated, agreeing about that.

"And my bra size, mostly," Elsa said. She was a cup C, but was borderline C/D really.

"It's better to no ask that question," Rapunzel stated.

"Yeah, I don't want to know," Elsa finally said. "So, where are we going?"

"A nice steak place downstairs," Rapunzel said. "Supposed to be real good."

"They have salads?" Elsa asked. "Not really in the mood for something heavy."

"I'm sure they do," Rapunzel replied as Anna finished and they moved out to see Eugene and Kristoff sitting watching the TV, some sports game or something.

"Ready?" Anna asked.

"Yep," they both replied as they headed out. Elsa took a look back at the door to the pool wondering who was sharing the floor with them, and if she was the only one or if she had someone else with her.

* * *

Lynn finished her laps, took a relaxing dip into the hot pool before deciding to call it day and see what was going on with the rest of the world. She dried off and walked back into her room, looking over at her phone seeing a few more texts from Kris which she ignored before seeing one from Brea.

 _Hey, heard about Kris, can't say I told you so._

Lynn snorted a bit, but knew her friend had warned her about Kris. But she had been a love-sick fool but texted back anyways.

 _Yeah, I know, she's a slut. Caught her with my roommate of all people._

 _Oh, and she's trying to get back with me._

After sending that off she looked the other messages, another one from Hans.

 _Send me pictures of your hotel room!_

Lynn laughed a bit at that, he could be such a dork at times. More interested in the architecture than anything else. The universe could be crashing down around him and he'd be critiquing the lay out of the room he was in.

Getting up and snapping a few pictures of the main room, bedroom and bath she sent that off to him as Brea answered back.

 _You're too good for her girl._

Lynn smiled a bit at that, one of the few friends she had who thought so. Others didn't consider her so good, some of the boys teased her about her breasts, they were small, an A cup. She was the target of so many flat breast jokes she was glad to leave High School behind and never go back.

 _Hey, you'll have to tell me all about the geothermal features when you get back, and pics and videos, or you know, didn't happen._

Lynn chuckled at that familiar phrase but it did bring another thought to her mind. She could easily take a few videos and place it online, or send to her friends first before doing that. Her phone buzzed again, this time Hans.

 _Okay, I'm jealous, why didn't you take me along….._

She shook her head at that before replying.

 _Only one bed._

 _I can sleep on the couch._

Giggling at that she looked over and noticed that it probably would make into a bed as she pulled out her tablet and sat down on the bed turning on the TV and flipping through the channels before spotting a show she might like.

Connecting she opened her social media pages to see what was going on, and then realized with disgust she had forgotten to defriend Kris. Her ex had been busy online posting several things, starting out nice and getting meaner over time. Quickly checking to defriend her she moved on, determined not to let it get to her.

After a couple of hours of browsing she decided to call it a night and head down early to the surface and hoped tomorrow would be a better day.

End part 2


	3. Chapter 3

Princess Elsa

by AJ Marks

Part 3

Lynn made her way back to the hotel room, almost forgetting which elevator to take. It had been cold on the planet's surface, a bitter wind had picked up halfway through her tour around the features. It was interesting, and even spotted several geysers going off which she videoed.

Taking a moment to send the video off to Brea she realized a nice dip into the hot tub would be wonderful. Quickly changing out she made her way over to the pool, setting her stuff down on the chair and looked over at the hot tub. Taking her phone with her, glad she had the waterproof version and set down in the hot tub and texted Hans

 _In a hot tub after a cold day, relaxing! ;)_

She flipped though her e-mails, deleting those from Kris and reading some news, nothing much going on. Her phone buzzed indicting a message this time from Brea.

 _OMG! OMG! OMG!_

Lynn frowned wondering what was so exciting.

 _You actually saw them in person, I am sooooooo jealous!_

Now she was confused as she looked at her phone wondering just what her friend was talking about.

 _I'm lost, what?!_

She sent that off wondering what was going on. She heard some commotion going on behind her as the doors opened as her phone went off again both Hans and Brea and read Hans' first.

 _Send me pics of the hot tub, with you in it, nude!_

No way Lynn thought to herself but knew he was joking, or at least she hoped he was joking. Looking down further she read Brea's reply.

 _What? How did you not see them? Princess Anna, Rupunzel and OMG, Elsa! I am sooo jealous, don't say you didn't see them!_

Lynn stared at the phone wondering if Brea was pulling a joke when voices wafted towards her, and sounded like a few people. She turned to see who entered the pool area and froze.

Walking over the chairs were members of the royal family, the very ones Brea had just mentioned, including Anna and Rapunzel's husbands, Kristoff and Eugene. It took several seconds for her mind to really process what was going on watching as it was obvious they were headed to the pool, each wearing swimsuits.

Princess Anna wore a two piece green swimsuit, Rapunzel wore a brown suit, and Elsa, well, she wore a two-piece blue swimsuit which was strapless. Lynn had to take a moment as she stared at the white skin, long blonde hair, and the figure.

"Um, do you mind if we share?" a voice asked startling her. She turned from the vision of Elsa to see Rapunzel standing not far away. "Um, you might want to pick up your phone."

"Huh? What?" Lynn said looking at her empty hand only to panic as she realized she dropped her phone and quickly dove underwater to retrieve her phone.

Spluttering to the surface she quickly shook the phone and turned it on, relieved it did turn on, at least for now.

* * *

Elsa entered the pool area along with the others looking forward to a relaxing dip in the hot tub before heading out for supper later on. The geothermal features had been impressive, but cold. She made a mental note to see about trying to come back when it was warmer in that area.

She noticed one person already in the hot tub, and it appeared to be the same one she had seen last night, short dark hair. Moving over to sit her towel down she took her time arranging everything including her water. Taking her shirt off she looked down at her swimsuit wondering why she had picked this one, way too revealing for her. Placing the shirt down had then put her hair up so it wouldn't get wet.

Looking back over she noticed the woman had gone underwater and surfaced with a phone in her hand and appeared to be seeing if it still worked. Hiding a smile she made her way over to hear Kristoff talking to her.

"It didn't stop working?" he asked.

"Um, no, it is waterproof, supposedly," the woman replied.

Anna climbed into the pool along with Kristoff taking a seat. The hot tub was actually quite large as Rapnzel and Eugene settle in leaving Elsa for last. She ended up taking a seat next to her.

"So, what's your name?" Eugene asked.

"Ah, Lynn," she replied still looking a bit star struck over everything.

Elsa tried not to grin as she looked at the young woman, probably about their age, black hair, but beautiful green eyes.

"So, what brings you here?" Anna asked.

"I won a contest," Lynn replied honestly, surprising all of them. They all expected some rich person, perhaps an older couple at first.

"What a contest winning," Eugene stated.

"Yeah, but it only pays for the hotel, anything else I have to pay for," Lynn replied back.

"And you're by yourself?" Elsa asked, a bit surprised. However the look in her eyes told another story. "Oh, you don't have to answer, that was a bit too forward of me."

"Ah, no," Lynn said. "But yeah, I am by myself."

"I didn't want to make you uncomfortable," Elsa said turning slightly towards Lynn.

"It just brings up some things I need to do, like find a new apartment when I get back," Lynn muttered.

"You weren't kicked out?" Elsa asked, hoping they were not with some trouble maker or somebody like that.

"No, no, caught my roommate cheating with my lover," Lynn spat out.

"Oh, yeah, that'll put a damper on that relationship," Rapunzel said.

"What about you?" Lynn said suddenly changing the subject on them.

"A vacation," Anna said.

"They thought it might be good for me to get out," Elsa said.

"Are you not allowed out?" Lynn asked. "I mean, do you not get out? There isn't much about you aside from official functions."

Even as Lynn said it a light blush covered her cheeks and she slipped further down into the water. It was cute Elsa thought before considering the question.

"She's a study-a-holic," Anna said speaking up.

"Am not," Elsa replied back.

"Are too," Rapunzel said entering into the conversation.

"I'm being ganged up on," Elsa said with a pout.

"Its true, you were always studying something," Anna said.

"You did graduate college at a young age, eighteen," Lynn said speaking up.

Elsa sighed at that. "Well, yeah, but having tutors made it easy."

"You've been depressed since seeing you were the number one most eligible person in the empire," Anna said.

"Well, who makes up such a thing?" Elsa said. "Really, do they not have anything better to do than talk about my measurements?"

"Well, actually, it's poll where people can vote for their favorite," Lynn said speaking up before trailing off a bit.

Elsa groaned at hearing that. "So, a lot of people think this way," Elsa finally said.

Thankfully it was Kristoff who changed the subject and asked about the geothermal features they saw today. The conversation quickly turned and they learned that Lynn had been to the same ones.

"Wow, I don't even recall seeing you there," Anna said.

"Well, to be honest, I didn't see you either, though I did catch a video with you in it," Lynn replied. "I only saw it later."

"We could have passed each other countless times and not seen it. Where did you have lunch?" Rapunzel asked.

"Oh, a bit at Castle Hamburgers," Lynn stated earning a yuck from Anna, but Elsa remained quiet. "On a budget, couldn't afford those high priced restaurants around there.

"Anna burned out on them while in college last year," Kristoff said, earning a swat from Anna. "Its true."

"It's the only thing on campus which serves edible food," Anna replied.

"You could always take your food?" Lynn said. "I do that most days."

"And its probably healthier," Elsa replied before Anna could say anything.

"So, did you see Porkchop Geyser go off?" Eugene asked.

"No, I just missed it," Lynn said. "I had been there for a while but finally got too cold."

"We have pictures," Rapunzel said.

"I did get the Twins," Lynn stated.

"We missed those, eating lunch," Anna said. "Slow waiters."

"You know, we should trade some pictures," Kristoff said. "What are you doing for supper?"

Elsa watched as the question caught Lynn off guard.

"Um, don't know," Lynn replied.

"We were thinking of ordering some pizza and beer," Eugene said. "Want to join us?"

"Well, I do need to shower, freshen up a bit," Lynn said.

"Oh, we're not going to order the pizza until about 7 or so," Eugene replied.

Elsa watched remaining quiet to see what she might say.

"I guess so, which room?"

"Probably mine," Elsa said. "I do have the biggest room of us all, and it has a table which we all can sit around."

"At 7, yeah," Lynn finally said. "I'm going to go back to my room before I become a raisin."

Elsa watched as Lynn stepped out and headed over to her towel and dried off. She was athletic looking, probably did a lot of sports but was pretty in her mind. Shapely and nice looking, for some reason Elsa felt an attraction to her. Shaking her head she focused back on the others noticing the conversation had turned to other subjects.

She allowed her mind to wonder, and yet, for some reason it kept coming back to Lynn. Those pretty green eyes seemed to contrast with the black hair yet were still beautiful. In a slight way she felt excited to be seeing her later on.

* * *

Lynn had to not run back to her room with excitement. She had spent time with the three princesses, Anna, Rapunzel and Elsa, and Kristoff and Eugene. They seemed more down to Earth than she had expected. And in a hot tub!

The buzz of her phone interrupted her thoughts as she looked down and realized what had happened quickly turning it on relieved when it still turned on.

"Well, hopefully I won't be buying a new cell phone," she muttered opening it up to check inside. Surprisingly it was still dry, the watertightness had worked. Putting it back together she checked to see what she missed.

Several messages from Hans and Brea, and Jessica. She checked on Hans first, he wanted to know more about the poll area, and if there were any cute girls there. Lynn chuckled wondering how he might react if she told him who had shown up, and in two piece swimsuits.

The image of Elsa in that swimsuit wouldn't be leaving her mind anytime soon. Sure there were fakes all over the internet, but this was real. Instead she sent off that it was a private pool and the others on the floor probably were not there at the moment.

Looking at Brea she noticed her friend kept asking about the princesses, if she saw them and if she had anymore pictures with them in it. Lynn quickly typed back she dropped her phone in the water, and would check later on. Opening the message from Jessica she quickly read that one.

 _Heard about Kris, so sorry. Randy is pissed about it all as well._ _Be glad you're not here, the shit storm which occurred had the police called._

Lynn winced knowing Randy was Mary's boyfriend, or had been her roommates boyfriend. They had only been going out for a couple of months, but Randy had seemed smitten with her.

She realized she would have to find a new place to live, no way could she go back there. She had looked a bit last night and saw a few nice places. Of course, that meant something else as well. With a sigh, she sat down typing a quick e-mail and sent it off wondering how her uncle would react to this bit if news.

Picking up her phone she finally thought of a good reply for Jessica.

 _Glad I missed that, otherwise I might have been part of that as well._

Sending that she looked over as Brea replied.

 _Dropping your phone in the water, did the waterproof work?_

Lynn had to chuckle at that.

 _Um, I'm still texting you._

Sending that off she moved to the shower to wash off the chlorine of the pool and then, she had to decide what to wear to a pizza dinner with three royals.

End part 3

Continued in part 4


	4. Chapter 4

**Princess Elsa**

By AJ Marks

Part 4

Elsa rushed around looking for something to wear. She had taken out several outfits and so far nothing seemed to work. Finally after several outfits she settled on one, a blue skirt and white blouse.

Then, taking some time to do her hair, she decided on a simple braid which she usually wore. It was easy to maintain and fix, and guessed it looked good. After all, it was good enough for the fans to voter her number one most eligible.

Looking over her reflection she was satisfied with her looks and just in time as there was a knock on the door. Moving over, closing the door to the bedroom which hid the mess she made, she allowed Rapunzel and Eugene into the room.

"See, told you we'd be the first ones here," Eugene stated.

"Well, I don't like to be late," Rapunzel replied in a huff.

"So, who is getting the food?" Elsa asked.

"Thought we'd wait until everyone is here before deciding," Eugene said.

"We already called Gerald and got the menu of one of the best around here," Rapunzel said.

Elsa nodded knowing that it was a reason why the hotel had concierges for such things.

"It will be good not to deal with the crowds," Elsa said, knowing she could relax a bit.

"It was nice of Kristoff to invite Lynn," Rapunzel stated.

Before Elsa could say anything else another knock on the door came. She walked over hearing it knock again knowing who would be at the door. Opening it to see Anna and Kristoff standing there. Even before she closed the door she heard another door and looked down the hallway to see Lynn making her way down.

Elsa waved to her, as she moved a bit quicker down the hallway to the room.

"Glad you came," Elsa said, moving aside to allow the young woman in, noticing that she was a bit taller than Elsa was, not much, but a bit. She wore a clean pair of shorts and t-shirt which had some band name she hadn't heard of and concert dates.

"All right, now, the most important discussion of the day," Krsitoff said from the sofa, sitting next to Anna. "What to put on the pizza."

"No pineapple," Elsa said quickly, looking at Rapunzel.

"Fine, but you don't know what you're missing," she replied back, sticking out her tongue.

"What about you?" Anna asked, looking at Lynn.

"Me, oh, I'm fine with pepperoni," she replied.

"What about buffalo chicken?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah," Anna said, her eyes lighting up at that causing Elsa to chuckle at that.

"One buffalo and one pepperoni?" Eugene asked sitting there. "And, let's see, I think we're all over eighteen and legal, right?"

Elsa looked over seeing Lynn nod her head.

"Then, two six packs should be enough," he said. "They have the usual, and a few local varieties, winter blend, one had a geyser blend?"

"Think we should try that one," Kristoff said.

"All right, I'll give it a call and inform Gerald that its coming," Eugene said, walking over to the phone.

Elsa sat down on one the chair watching as Lynn seemed to still be in shock at everything.

"We're really just normal people," Elsa said to her watching as Lynn looked over at her, and seemed to freeze a bit before replying.

"It's just this doesn't happen to people, bumping into you, especially in a hot tub," Lynn said softly.

"Well, we do like the comforts as well," Elsa replied. "You probably already know everything about us."

She watched as Lynn blushed, and thought it looked cute on her.

"Well, what college student doesn't," Lynn said.

"Oh yeah," Anna said from where she sat. "Took my class mates forever to relax around me, some still stiffen when I walk around."

"And some of the boys?" Rapunzel said, as she and Anna shared a laugh.

Elsa wasn't sure what was going on, having been home schooled she never went to a real class.

"They were either too scared to approach, or tried too hard to impress," Anna said rolling her eyes.

"I thought you knew Kristoff for years?" Lynn asked.

"We met in my first year of high school," Anna said.

"A friend of mine dared me to ask her out to the prom our junior year," Kristoff said.

"And I accepted," Anna said. "He was the first to just come up, and ask like I was a normal girl. Though, you're still a big oaf."

Elsa watched as Kristoff gave her sister a hug on the sofa. "And you're my fireball."

"Is it true that you ran into the princess?" Lynn asked, looking over at Eugene now who had finished ordering the pizza, but it was Rapunzel who laughed.

"He was trying to get away from mall security," Rapunzel replied.

"Wasn't my fault," Eugene said. "It was all my buddies at the time. They had stolen something from a store and they automatically thought I had too."

"And running makes you innocent, how?" Anna said.

"It was instinct," Eugene replied. "Though, it did give me a chance encounter."

"I asked him the same thing when visiting him in jail," Rapunzel said.

"That story's true? Why? I mean the rumors are that you two already knew each other," Lynn asked as Rapunzel laughed a bit.

"No, I had seen him, didn't think he was a criminal, and wanted to ask him why he was running," Rapunzel said. "Instead of answering he asks me out."

Elsa could recall that, Rapunzel had called her and Anna right afterwards wondering if she was crazy, or if he was. The reply was, they both were, but to wait and see if he wasn't guilty, if he wasn't, accept. She listened as the conversation turned to school subjects, teachers and other students. Something she had no experience with. Her classes were all one on one, no one else in the class. She couldn't hide behind anyone, she either knew it, or she didn't. She studied hard to not disappoint her mother or father.

A knock on the door interrupted anything else, she watched as Eugene walked over allowing the pizza and beer to be delivered by the hotel staff. They set it down on the table and she watched as they tried not to be impressed, but were anyways. She also noticed a few look over at Lynn as if they were trying to figure out who she was.

They left alone allowing them to dig in

* * *

Lynn took a piece of pepperoni and would try a piece of the buffalo chicken later, which seemed popular as both Elsa and Anna quickly took a piece. Eugene handed her a beer, and a reassuring wink.

Kristoff and Eugene were normal people, but they had moved into the world of royalty. It was a world Lynn knew almost nothing about. But the princesses did appear, well, much more human than she had ever read.

She sat back and allowed the conversation o flow around her, joining in when asked a question. She had to admit, the pizza and beer were good, much better than what she would have eaten on her own, and a lot more lonely.

Taking a moment to watch Elsa, everything the woman did seemed to have grace. It was so unlike anyone else she knew, but then again, she wasn't like anyone else, she was the princess, the heir to the throne of the empire, the most powerful position she knew. But sitting here, she thought she noticed something else in her blue eyes.

Looking over at Anna and Kristoff, then at Rapunzel and Eugen she thought she figured it out as the night wore on, and she had her second beer, something she rarely did, and she could feel it effecting her.

"So, Princess Elsa, do you have no one special?" Lynn asked before she could stop herself before taking a bit of some buffalo pizza, and washed it down with a swig of beer.

She watched as Elsa seemed to freeze at the question before replying. "No."

"You're too busy studying," Anna said.

"Some things are important," Elsa replied back.

The two sisters stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Um, so, what should we do tomorrow?" Rapunzel said, speaking up and breaking the stare down.

"How about somewhere warmer," Eugene said.

"Yeah, it was almost too cold," Lynn said pipping up.

"Hey, why not come with us tomorrow?" Kristoff said from where he was leaning in his chair, and took a swig of his drink.

"Yeah, that sounds like a wonderful idea," Elsa said, looking over at Lynn.

"Sure," Lynn said, unable to say no.

"Great," Eugene said. "There are the terraces in the southern hemisphere, supposed to be the largest in the universe, they say it takes all day to see it all, but requires some walking."

"Oh yeah, and there is supposed to be a restaurant with a scenic view of the largest one," Elsa said.

Lynn wasn't sure, but it still sounded good to her. She might actually enjoy herself a bit more.

"Then come back, have dinner, and relax in the hot tub again," Anna said.

"Our muscles will need it," Rapunzel said.

They finished the dinner, and Lynn looked at the time, seeing it was getting a bit late, and she was tired. "I'll see you in the morning, what time?"

"Let's meet here, oh, about 8, head down for breakfast and figure the rest out," Anna said.

"Then we should meet more like seven thirty," Kristoff said.

"All right, seven thirty," Elsa said.

"I'll be there," Lynn said, moving to the door as Elsa followed. She stopped at the door.

"Um, sorry about the someone special question, I didn't want anyone to get mad," Lynn said.

Elsa opened her mouth one or twice before replying. "Its not your fault, just something between me and my sister. See you in the morning."

"Sure," Lynn said, moving to her room and checking to make sure her phone still worked after drying off. Thankfully it started right up and buzzed showing a few more messages. The first one she noticed was from some other friends, all wondering how her trip was going. It seemed as if Brea hadn't shared the video of her seeing the princesses. Taking a moment she replied she was actually having fun. If one called having pizza and beer with the princesses' fun, then she was having the best time ever.

A few wanted to know what the room was like, and a few others were harping about what happened between Kris and her. She ignored those, the last thing she wanted to really do was think about that whole situation, two years of her life wasted. Of course, there were the rumors she was sleeping around, but Lynn had ignored those rumors and trusted Kris when she said she wasn't.

The next text was from Brea.

 _So, any hot guys on your private floor?_

Lynn rolled her eyes at that. She wondered what Brea might do if she found out the two guys on her floor were Kristoff and Eugene.

 _Don't know, not looking for a guy._

She smirked a bit with that reply before looking at what Hans was saying. It was interesting.

 _Still waiting for that pic with you in a bikini and by the pool._

Lynn narrowed her eyes at that.

 _Keep waiting, won't happen._

She turned on her tablet and started looking for any apartments near the school which were open. She only needed one for the summer, at least until she graduated and got a full time job. There were a few openings she had already applied to for when she graduated. All she had to do was pass this one class.

Of course, that all brought up a new situation, one which involved her uncle and her inheritance from her parents. Her uncle was, well, interesting and something which could always be a sticking point in her life. Her uncle wasn't a person who you wanted to have in your family tree.

She wondered about it all, and why her mother had even involved him in the will. He was overseeing her education, using the money set aside, and upon graduation she'd be free of him. He was also the only family she had left after her parents were killed. Part of her wondered where she might be today if her parents were still alive, and realized, probably not right here.

Her mother rarely spoke of her brother, and when she did, it was usually in hushed and whispered tones which stopped the moment she entered the room.

Returning her attention to the listings, she looking up a new apartment wondering what tomorrow might have in store for her.

End part 4

Continued in part 5


	5. Chapter 5

Princess Elsa

by AJ Marks

Part 5

Elsa stretched on the shuttle, breakfast had been enjoyable with few people coming up to them. A few kids, which were usually fine, it was the adults which could be creepy at times. Of course, she never quite knew what the kids would ask, sometimes it was cute and interesting, other times a bit too personal.

The shuttle was empty except for them, a perk of being royalty. She looked across the way to see Lynn who was working on her phone. She had been doing that since getting on board.

"Looking something up?" Elsa finally asked after a few seconds causing Lynn to look up at her.

"Oh, no, just texting my friends," Lynn said. "They've wanted a running commentary of what I've been doing, and some of the areas on the planet doesn't have good reception."

"Oh," Elsa said, suddenly unsure about having her text about them.

"Don't worry, I'm not saying anything about meeting you, at least not yet," Lynn said.

Elsa wasn't sure if she should be relieved, or insulted. After all, Lynn had met three princesses, something most people don't do and was exciting news people wanted to share. She had her share of selfies taken with fans. On the flip side, it was nice not to be the center of the news for a while.

She had learned everything she did would be scrutinized by the media and that no matter what she did, someone would complain. She also had lived by different rules than her sister, who could get away with more from the press and critics, something she was a bit jealous of.

"So, do you graduate college soon?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, all I need is one more class," Lynn said, and something in her voice sounded relieved about that. "And then it's on to the real world."

"Well, I'm sure whatever you do will be interesting," Elsa replied.

"I'm a history major, probably going into teaching for now. But I really want to work with history, perhaps a museum. Been taking classes for that, but I'll probably have to go into teaching first to make money while looking for a better job."

"History is good," Elsa said. "We have to know our past, sometimes is shows us the path to the future."

Lynn laughed a bit. "Sounds so cliché, but it is true."

They were silent for a few more seconds.

"I see you dressed lightly," Elsa said, looking at Lynn who wore a pair of shorts, and sleeveless t-shirt.

"Yeah, its supposed to be warm," Lynn said. "Not as nice as your outfit though."

Elsa looked down at her outfit, a pair of short shorts, and a blue cotton, short sleeve shirt which was tucked in. She also had a thin white undershirt on as well.

"This really isn't anything," Elsa said, picking at the shirt before looking down at her shoes. "At least we have comfortable shoes."

"Yeah," Lynn said. "Though, how do you keep your hair looking so good? I tried log hair a few years ago, just didn't work."

Elsa ran her hand over her braid, which she usually kept it in.

"Just part of the routine," Elsa replied not really sure what Lynn meant. It was something she had one for years. "Of course, when I go to events we have professionals come and help out."

"That would work," Lynn replied.

Before they could say anything else the shuttle landed allowing them out and now they had to decide where to go next. They decided to head for the Grand Terrance where the restaurant was and made their way off on the trail which would visit a few other features along the way.

* * *

Lynn made her way along the path, at the pace the others had set. She fully expected to hear some protests from the princesses, not used to a lot of walking. Instead, they appeared to be in shape and were making their way along easily.

Asking Elsa while they were admiring a feature she replied they did a lot of working out, walking was one of their major activities. Though, Anna did complain about the heat, something Lynn had to agree with and glad she had brought some water.

Now, walking behind Elsa she only had to look up to admire her figure from behind. The short shorts showed off gorgeous legs and the sway of her ass, almost mesmerizing to her. The path turned and suddenly the trees seemed to part and they were at their destination.

"Well, not quite as far as I thought,' Kristoff stated.

"Speak for yourself," Rapunzel stated with a huff. "I could use something to eat."

Lynn had to agree and made her way with the group as they walked up and inside feeling the refreshing air conditioning. There were a few people inside already, but not really crowded. It was interesting to watch others as they became aware of who had entered the room.

Making their way to the restaurant she watched as the servers almost seem to fall over themselves as they recognized who was approaching. Others seemed to stare at them, making her feel a bit uncomfortable at the attention.

"Ah, um, welcome," the greeter said as they stopped at the sign which said wait to be seated.

"Can we get a seat with a good view?" Elsa asked politely.

"Sure," she said. "Six people?"

"Yes," Elsa replied.

Lynn observed as the greeter picked up six menus and proceeded to led them to a table with a wonderful view of the terraces outside. Lynn waited a second before sitting down next to Elsa which just felt more natural to her. Elsa sat at the head of the table, with Anna across from Lynn, Kristoff sitting next to her, and Rapunzel sat at the other end and Eugene next to Lynn.

"Not a bad place," Eugene stated, looking around as the waiter walked up rather quickly and asked for their drinks before heading off to fill the order.

"And the view is nice," Anna said, as she turned a bit to look outside.

Lynn looked out seeing steam rising from the active geothermals of the terraces, giving them life.

Lynn remained quiet as the group discussed the events before Elsa turned to her.

"I could almost use a massage after all this walking," she stated.

"Yeah, I had some friends in high school, we'd do that to each other after sports practice," Lynn replied.

"Oh, what did you play?" Elsa asked.

"Field hockey," Lynn said. "Wasn't that good, but enough to make the varsity team."

"Were you any good," Elsa asked as she leaned a bit further over.

"Well, I wasn't bad, no one complained," Lynn replied, suddenly imagining giving a massage to Elsa.

"Perhaps you might show me your skills?" Elsa asked causing Lynn to cough slightly earning a look from Eugene.

"I'm fine," Lynn replied with a motion of his hand. He turned back to his conversation with Rapunzel. "Perhaps."

"Then I'll look forward to it."

With that thought, Lynn almost couldn't wait for the day to be over.

* * *

Lynn walked back into the hotel as they headed to the elevator, a bit tired, and sweaty from hiking. The restaurant had been interesting, and now as they boarded the elevator Elsa moved closer to Lynn.

"So, made up your mind?" Elsa asked and despite not saying what it was, Lynn knew exactly what she was speaking of, the massage.

"What?" Anna asked.

"Oh, trying to get a massage from her," Elsa replied.

"Oh, I could use that," Rapunzel stated.

"I can't wait for a shower," Anna said.

Lynn had to agree, and a relaxing soak, but she did want to do the massage.

"I guess I can," Lynn finally stated to Elsa, seeing her eyes light up with anticipation. "Just don't expect high quality like you're probably used to."

"Um, never had it done," Elsa replied surprising Lynn.

"We can meet in the hot tub, and decide what we want to do for supper," Kristoff said.

"Sounds good," Elsa said as the doors opened to allow them out.

"Let me shower first," Lynn stated.

"All right, that'll allow me to do the same," Elsa said.

Lynn quickly went to her room, taking a shower and headed back over to Elsa's room, a bit surprised to see she had finished as well, her damp hair pulled up into a bun.

"Um, well, just lie down on the bed," Lynn said, seeing that Elsa seemed to have a shirt on.

She watched as she pulled the shirt off, showing she only wore a pair of panties and laid down on the bed. It took Lynn a few seconds to put her eyes back into her head wondering if Elsa knew how incredibly sexy she was.

"Is this good?" Elsa asked. Lyn had a perfect view of Elsa, smooth skin, her bare back, and legs.

"Yeah, that, I, it good," Lynn stumbled.

Reaching out she felt the smooth skin under her hands, not any stubble or anything. It was an amazing silky feeling as she started the massage beginning with the calves and working her way up.

"That feels good," Elsa stated.

"Thanks," Lynn replied, as she continued to massage Elsa's legs.

It occurred to her that there were probably millions of fans would die to be this close to Elsa and in this position, seeing her like this under her hands. An odd thought to come to her as she continued and worked her way on up to the knees.

"You're skin is so soft," Lynn said.

"It is?" Elsa replied.

"Yeah, and smooth."

"An, well, had the hair removal done a couple of years ago, was a bit painful but easier," Elsa said.

"Oh, just the legs?" Lynn said.

"Um, no, underarms, and well, you know where," Elsa replied.

That thought caused her to still for a second before continuing on.

"So, you did this with the other girls in the field hockey team?" Elsa asked.

"Um, among other things," Lynn said, being honest.

"Other things?"

"Well, I was the known local lesbian," Lynn stated. "So, they all would want to experiment with me."

"So, most of your massages turned to sex?" Elsa said being blunt.

"Yeah," Lynn said. "It was almost code for it in the locker room."

"Did you get grief for it?"

"No, I had slept with most of the team, cheerleaders and more. If anyone dared to speak out they were silenced, no one wanted to be known as the one who actually slept with me. Actually it was the guys who were the most abusive, most verbal," Lynn replied recalling her time in high school. "The girls were never my friends, but they never attacked me in any way, and actually kept things reasonable. Still, I was glad to graduate and leave."

"Well, your massage is nice," Elsa said.

Lynn had no reached Elsa's thighs and knew how close she was to other goals if she was back in high school. But this was the princess, no funny stuff this time, stick to the massage.

"You're not, well, put off by me being a lesbian?" Lynn stated.

"Should I be?" Elsa said. "We have no laws against such things."

"It's just, well, not everyone treats me the same upon learning that," Lynn said.

She massaged the entire length of her legs before announcing she was done.

"That was nice," Elsa said, looking at the clock. "We should probably get to the hot tub."

With that she sat up and moved to the bathroom giving Lynn a view probably very few had a sight of, Elsa's nude breasts probably at least C cup.

She disappeared into the bathroom leaving Lynn a bit speechless at what she had seen. If she had been in high school, or anyone else, she would think she was being flirted with. However, this was the princess, not someone she knew in college. It was a bit odd even as she waited before heading to the hot tub. Perhaps a dip into the pool might cool her off.

End part 5

Continued in part 6


	6. Chapter 6

**Princess Elsa**

by AJ Marks

Part 6

Elsa made her way back to her room with Anna beside her. She watched her sister flop onto the couch.

"I'm stuffed," she announced. Kristoff had headed back to their room to check on some emails from his work so Anna came with Elsa.

"You did eat quite a bit," Elsa said with a bit of a smile, the food had been excellent.

"So, what do you think of Lynn?" Anna asked, taking a look outside the window which had a nice view of the planet below.

Elsa took a second to consider the question. Lynn was a bit interesting making the trip a bit more interesting for her.

"Well, she's fun to be around," Elsa finally said.

"She likes you," Anna said.

Elsa pshawed her sister over that.

"No, I've seen the way she looks at you," Anna said. It sounded a bit strange to her to hear something like that. Normally she would be a bit put out, but it seemed a bit nice, something she wasn't used to.

"You're imaging things Anna," Elsa finally said, but even as she spoke she recalled what she had done after the massage earlier. She had purposefully done everything to see what type of reactions she might get.

"Really?"

"Well, she is a lesbian," Elsa said.

"And you know this how?" Anna asked.

"She told me," Elsa replied back to her sister, waiting to see how she might react.

"Might explain a few more things," Anna said. "And you, you seem to be getting along with her well."

"She's easy to talk to," Elsa said.

"So you made a new friend," Anna said to her.

Elsa paused to give that some thought. A friend? It was something she really didn't have. Sure she knew people at the palace, the employees who she talked with, but a true friend. Her sheltered upbringing meant gaining a friend was difficult.

"I think it's neat," Anna stated, "or is there something else?"

"Not sure what you mean?" Elsa said.

"Nothing," Anna replied back cryptically. "Anyways, it's been fun."

"Yeah, yesterday was cold, today hot, not sure we thought this out well," Elsa replied back.

"Head back to the main geyser basin tomorrow," Anna said. "Be sure to dress warm."

"Yeah, no shorts tomorrow," Elsa said.

"And you won't have Lynn checking out your ass all day long," Anna replied causing Elsa to cough. "Oh please, don't be so modest Elsa, it happens anytime you walk around outside the palace."

"It does?" Elsa asked, unsure she liked that situation.

"Why do you think you made number one?" Anna stated.

"Because I'm the princess," Elsa replied logically.

"If you were ugly you wouldn't be number one," Anna said with a sigh.

Elsa sat down, crossing her legs before looking back at her sister. "Well even if Lynn was, she was behind me, a bit hard not to look."

"And she sits next to you when we eat, or are in the hot tub?" Anna said.

"It's logical, there is you and Kristoff, and Rapunzel and Eugene, it natural for me and her," Elsa replied back.

"And where she's looking with her blue eyes?"

"Green," Elsa replied back seeing Anna look up at her. "Her eyes are green."

Elsa waited a second before Anna smirked stating. "You like her don't you?"

"What? No, she's someone who I can talk to," Elsa said.

"Okay," Anna said with a yawn. "I'm beat, all that walking today. Did you get your massage?"

"Yeah," Elsa stated. "She has good hands, and has some practice."

She didn't mention the other part Lynn had mentioned, that most of her massages ended up with her having sex.

"Probably better than Kristoff," Anna said.

"Oh, not very good?" Elsa asked.

"He does his best," Anna said, "but no, not one of his talents."

"Wonder if Rapunzel got Eugene to give her a massage?"

"Nope," Anna said, continuing on at Elsa's look of confusion. "She mentioned it before you two showed up at the hot tub."

"Ah."

The conversation turned to other topics before Anna announced she was headed to bed. Elsa agreed and made gave her sister a hug before moving off to the bed and pondered the conversation and Lynn.

She wouldn't admit it, but she had been a bit flirty with Lynn knowing she was checking her out. Something about it made her feel, good. Something she had not experienced before, and flashing her, she had never done that even to the maids.

Tomorrow would be another day.

* * *

Lynn made her way along with Eugene towards the large building which was a combination of gift shops, restaurants, and waiting area for shuttles to and from the hotels orbiting the planet. The large picnic area was covered in snow and a new storm was coming in later on. They had rushed through to see what they could before the snow came again.

She and Eugene had been talking about the princesses, and Lynn learned a lot about all three. They were close, having grown up seeing each other, but Elsa was the most reserved of the three, always pushed to act and speak a certain way compared to the others. A very sheltered life compared to the other two.

A thump to her back caused her to turn around seeing a couple of innocent looking sisters not far behind her. Elsa pointed at Anna, who gave her sister a shove. Before she could really figure out what had happened, she was hit again by another snowball. Looking over she noticed a shocked expression on Rapunzel's face.

"I think she meant to hit me," Eugene said with a smirk.

Yeah, that made sense to Lynn, who was still trying to figure it all out when she saw Elsa toss another snowball her way and ducked watching as it hit Eugene.

"Oh, that's the way things are, are they," he stated, scooping up some snow and making his own snowball before tossing it back at Rapunzel hitting her.

In seconds they were all running around tossing snow at each other. Lynn managed to hit Elsa, and ducking her return throw.

"Gotta do better than that," Lynn replied back to her, sticking out her tongue, only to be hit again in the back. She turned to see Eugene smirking and pointing to Rapunzel. "Really? You can't hit him?" Lynn asked pointing to Eugene.

"She has no aim," Eugene said. "So I'm safe."

Even as he said it, he was looking at Lynn and not watching as Rapunzel dumped a handful of snow on his head.

"Oh I see," he stated, picking her up and tossing her into a snowdrift.

Lynn turned back to her prey, seeing Elsa toss another snowball. Avoiding that toss she closed in on her target before tackling her.

"Gotcha," Lynn claimed in victory. She looked up a bit staring right into Elsa's eyes noticing just how blue and pretty they were.

The moment shattered upon feeling something very cold on her neck. Quickly rolling off she twisted a bit to make sure the snow didn't get any further down her shirt. Hearing giggles she spotted Elsa laughing only a few feet away, now sitting up and watching.

"Taking advantage?" Lynn said, before quickly dumping some snow down the front of Elsa's shirt, smiling as the princess jumped around trying to get the snow out

Lynn took a moment to look around, it appeared Anna and Krsitoff were still tossing snowballs, and surprisingly Anna had very good aim. She quickly turned to see where Rapunzel was, a bit relieved to see Eugene wasn't near her, as one of her snowballs missed badly.

"Well, that was fun, but I'm getting cold," Elsa said now standing next to Lynn. "Want to head in?"

"Should we tell them?" Lynn asked, looking at the others.

"Nah, when they get tried they can come in as well," Elsa replied.

The two of them retired inside to the warmth of the interior, spotting a fireplace.

"Oh, just what I need," Elsa said, making a beeline for a spot close by. Lynn walked over as well as they sat there for a few seconds in silence.

It didn't take long before the rest of them joined them by the fire, warming up.

"How about something warm to drink?" Eugene said, looking at them and then over to a coffee shop.

"Sounds good, Kristoff said, looking at the others. "Let me guess, hot chocolate?" he said turning to Anna and Elsa.

"Of course," they both replied, with a bit of a laugh.

"You and chocolate," he replied before looking at Lynn.

"Un, just some tea, a chai if they have it," Lynn replied.

"Got it," Kristoff said, as he and Eugene walked away to the shop.

"So, who tossed that first snowball?" Lynn asked, looking at Elsa and Anna, both of them shrugged.

"Um, actually it was me," Rapunzel said.

"You hit me three times?" Lynn asked.

"Well, I was aiming for Eugene," Rapunzel said giving a small shrug, causing Lynn to groan.

"And thinking I would do such a thing?" Elsa said, with an air of dignity.

"And who shoved snow down the back of my shirt?" Lynn stated.

"It was funny watching you hop around to get it out," Elsa replied with a chuckle.

Lynn moved her shoulder feeling the wet shirt. "And now it's wet."

"So is the front of my shirt," Elsa said. "I can't believe you tackled me."

"You kept throwing snowballs at me," Lynn replied back.

"And I am the princess," she replied back.

"Okay, a princess who throws snowballs," Lynn replied back causing Elsa to chuckle a bit.

Before they could say anything else Eugene and Kristoff returned with the drinks.

"Thanks," Lynn replied, taking a sip of the hot beverage.

"The shuttle will be here in about ten minutes," Kristoff stated.

"That should allow us to warm up a bit before walking back out there," Anna said.

"The hot tub sounds real good about now," Rapunzel said.

"Sure does," Anna replied.

Lynn remained quiet but also looked forward to that as well, and getting out of the wet clothes.

* * *

Elsa stretched slightly after another fun day. Things had gone much better than she had expected with this vacation so far. They had a lot of fun, and Lynn had been a welcome addition to the group outings. She rarely found others who she could talk to and at times Elsa felt as if the two were close friends.

Recalling the snowball fight, she had tackled her, which surprised her, but also felt nice. It was like she had been accepted enough to do something so playful without fear. Of course staring into those green eyes she had wanted to do something else.

A knock on the door allowed Anna to enter.

"So," Anna said, waltzing in and sitting down on the sofa. She remained quiet looking at Elsa.

"What?" Elsa asked, unsure what her sister was speaking of, but had a feeling she knew.

"That snowball fight, come on, we all saw it," Anna said. "There's an attraction there, and the hot tub, you wore the two piece bikini, the same one you said you wouldn't."

Elsa looked outside the window trying to think of something to say back.

"You got her attention, but if you really want to capture it, you can do even more," Anna said causing Elsa to wonder what her sister was talking about now. "I have an idea, if you want."

Elsa gave it some thought.

Sure, she did like Lynn, she was cute, funny, and was enjoyable to be around. They were having fun.

"You know, we can help you out a bit if you want," Anna said.

"Who?"

"All of us, me, Rapunzel, even Kristoff and Eugene," Anna told her. "She's already smitten with you. You should see her when you're walking to the hot tub."

Elsa's eyebrows went up with that. She had been more self-conscience about what she wore than others reactions. It had been a lot of skin exposed.

"Come on, she's only going to be here for another full day, we can give her something to really wow her with," Anna said to her.

Elsa wasn't sure but something in her allowed herself to go with it, wondering what tomorrow would hold.

End part 6

Continued in part 7


	7. Chapter 7

**Princess Elsa**

by AJ Marks

Note: Elsa in this bikini was the whole catalyst for the story.

Part 7

Lynn paused looking at her phone, her last full day had gone very well. Elsa claiming to be a bit tired decided to head back and go to the hot tub, asking if Lynn wanted to go with her. She had to balance being alone with Elsa and seeing the geothermal features. She reasoned, she could always return, but being alone with Elsa in a hot tub, she would probably never get another chance.

She hadn't texted her friends much the past two days. They had texted her, asking her how things were going and such. She said fine, sent a few pictures of her in various areas, always sure not to send any with the royalty in it.

Now, as she changed she felt slightly nervous, true she felt attracted to Elsa, who wouldn't be. She was going to be alone with a princess. She had learned a lot about the princess over the past couple of days, including a bit of how lonely she was for real friendship. She had talked with Kristoff a bit and learned that Anna and Rapunzel were probably Elsa's closest friends.

Making her way to the hot tub, she noticed Elsa wasn't there yet, not unusual as she was the last one to arrive most times. Setting her stuff down, and her phone, she stepped into the water feeling the warmth. The door opened allowing Elsa to walk in wearing t-shirt as normal.

Lynn watched as Elsa placed her towel down then with her back turned took off her shirt. Lynn stopped breathing at the sight in front of her, glad she was already sitting. From her viewpoint Elsa appeared, well, nude. It took her a few seconds to realize she was wearing a bathing suit, sort of. She noticed the 'string' going over her shoulders, and forming a 'Y' down her back.

She turned around confirming what Lynn thought, the princess was wearing a sling bikini, from the front if looked more like a 'V' and barely covering anything while leaving the sides completely open.

If Lynn wasn't sitting, she would have fallen down for sure as she watched Elsa walk towards the hot tub, a sway in her hips, something she couldn't look away from. She had seen a lot of nude forms in high school, but this beat them all.

"You like?" Elsa asked, pausing at the edge of the hot tub and posed.

Lynn very much liked what she saw before finally managing to get a hold of her mental abilities.

"You're flirting," Lynn asked seeing a sudden deflated look on Elsa's face.

"Am I not doing it right?" she asked. The confidence earlier was gone, a shy young woman now stood in front of her looking like she wanted to run.

"You're doing it right, in fact probably too good," Lynn said seeing Elsa brighten slightly and entered the water and sat down next to her. In a way Lynn felt a bit of disappointment she couldn't see better under the water.

"Anna's idea," Elsa said suddenly.

"Ah, and you being tired?" Lynn asked.

"A way to get us both together alone," Elsa replied honestly.

Lynn smiled at that, they were working to flirt with her, but for what? Of course just seeing Elsa in the swimsuit more than made up for it. She remained quiet for a couple of minutes thinking of a lot of things surprised when she found Elsa suddenly sitting on her lap and looking right at her.

Before she could even say anything she found herself being kissed. Lynn could only think of how soft Elsa's lips were. She found herself quickly leading the kiss as the inexperience of the princess showed.

Lynn suddenly became aware of where her hands were and broke off the kiss. Her hands were under Elsa's swimsuit cupping Elsa's breasts acutely aware of how hard her nipples were.

She tried to figure out the emotions swirling around in her, a part of her wanted nothing more than to take the princess back to her room and ravish her all night long. Another part of her was confused and warred with her emotions of wanting and wanting some distance.

She felt Elsa got off her move away. Reaching out to grab her hand and stopped her. Elsa turned back around to look at her, and Lynn noticed that she hadn't fixed her swimsuit and her breasts were completely exposed.

"You don't feel the same," Elsa said, looking down at the water.

"What? No, its just, its complicated," Lynn said standing to wrap her arms around Elsa feeling the shorter woman tremble slightly and she realized how big of a step this had been for the princess.

"Complicated, how? I thought it was simple?"

"I don't want some roll in the hay, or one night stand anymore," Lynn said. "I don't do those anymore. It was fun in high school but now I want someone who will be there, a long term relationship. I thought I had that with Kris, and she stabbed me in the heart. It's still healing."

She remained quiet for a few more seconds trying to get her own emotions under control.

"I don't know what you're looking for either," Lynn said. "Am I just an experiment to you?"

"I, I don't know," Elsa said finally as well laying her head on Lynn's shoulders. "I never felt this before, a desire for you."

Lynn's heart skipped a beat at hearing that. The princess wanted her.

"I didn't think how you might feel, after everything you went though so recently," Elsa said to her.

"Well, to be honest, with you around I haven't thought about my ex too much," Lynn said. She had been happy, much happier than she had expected. "I know, I'd love to get to know you better, in a more proper way."

"Really?" Elsa asked, looking up so Lynn could look into the blue eyes.

"Yeah," Lynn said, then took a chance and gave Elsa a slight kiss.

"I think I could enjoy that," Elsa replied after they broke apart.

"Just one more thing?" Lynn said.

"Yeah?"

"Straighten your swimsuit."

She watched Elsa look down then blushed as she straightened her suit out covering herself up.

"Better?" she asked.

"Yeah," Lynn said as they sat down again.

"So, you really liked what you saw?"

"The fact I asked you to cover yourself should tell you everything," Lynn said, recalling how soft those breasts felt in her hands but decided not to say anything about that. "But, yes, very much so."

"I think my hips are too wide," Elsa suddenly said, standing up on the step so she was almost completely out of the water. "See," she said, turning slightly back and forth.

Lynn now was presented with a full view of the princess' lower half and barely covered most private parts. All she had to do was reach out and touch her but managed to restrain herself knowing what was behind that blue fabric.

"Um, I don't think so, its very nice," Lynn finally managed to squeak out.

"And my breasts are not the same size?" she said causing Lynn to cough this time.

"Ah, didn't notice," Lynn finally said but looked as Elsa had dropped down and now stood in front of her hefting both breasts. To Lynn they appeared the same size.

Standing up as well, Lynn seized Elsa's hands stopping their actions.

"You really have no idea the effect you have on others," Lynn stated seeing a confused, innocent look from the blue eyes. "No, you don't."

This was another aspect of what was going on. She didn't want to be a no one for the princess.

"Let me put I this way, I'm so glad I'm not a guy right now," Lynn said.

"Oh, why not?" Elsa asked confusion in her voice.

Lynn mentally smacked her forehead at how innocent Elsa really was.

"Well, I'd have a hard time hiding my excitement," Lynn finally said seeing Elsa's eyes widen.

"Oh, you mean, I heard about that. It really happens?" she asked.

"Yep," Lynn said watching Elsa's face go from a shock to a slight giggle.

"Is that why they walk funny at times?" Elsa asked causing Lynn to almost choke before laughing at that.

"Ah, well, I don't know," she finally said sitting down again.

They remained quiet for a bit longer as Lynn reviewed everything which happened.

"I'm sorry," Elsa finally said.

"What?" Lynn asked.

"I forced it, sorry," she repeated looking a bit down.

"I'm not," Lynn said as she looked over at Elsa. "In fact, I'd like one thing."

"Oh? What's that?" Elsa asked.

"A picture of you, in that swimsuit, with your hair down," Lynn replied watching Elsa's facial expression.

"Hmm" Elsa said looking as if she was giving it some thought. "Only if I get you in a picture of your swimsuit as well."

The request caught Lynn by surprise but agreed. It felt odd, but she relaxed a bit, as Elsa leaned back as well. Taking a chance, Lynn wrapped an arm around her noticing that it actually felt nice, just to sit and hold someone.

"You have to go back tomorrow?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, have to get ready for my last semester," Lynn replied. "I have one more class to take, its either that or wait until the end of the year to graduate, and I'd rather not wait that long. Also, the prize only lasted this long and I can't really afford such a place on my own."

"Well, I think we'll miss you," Elsa said. "I'll miss having you around."

"You'll have to send me some pictures of where you go the rest of your trip," Lynn said with a smile.

"I think we can do that," Elsa replied, then stood. "But I'd rather get my picture now."

Lynn took in Elsa's appearance and decided she was right, quickly gathering up their stuff and headed back to Elsa's room.

* * *

Lynn watched as the porter took her bags down to the waiting taxi which Elsa had called for her to take her back to the space port. Now she stood before three princess, and two guys who she had gotten to know over the course of a couple of days.

She got a hug from everyone, including Kristoff and Eugene, who wished her the best. Rapunzel had been interesting, but was the one she had gotten to know the least of the three, mostly because Lynn had spent all her time mostly with Elsa instead.

"Thanks for humoring my sister," Anna whispered to Lynn as they hugged.

"Actually, I thought the opposite," Lynn replied back to her and saw a slight smile and a mischievous look in those blue eyes which were similar to Elsa's.

Finally Lynn stood in front of Elsa, not really wanting to go. She noticed Elsa fidgeting slightly with her fingers.

"You've got my number?" Lynn asked.

"Yeah," Elsa said looking up a bit. "You'll let me know you arrived back safely?"

"Of course," Lynn replied, knowing that Elsa sounded like a mother, but she was only worried about her safety. It felt nice in a way, and something Kris had never done. It was a whim of a thought but she acted on it.

Taking Elsa in her arms, she quickly kissed her, bending her slightly like one might see in romance movies.

Straightening back up she looked into the blue eyes which were shocked and happy at the same time.

"Couldn't go away without a proper parting kiss," Lynn said, knowing it was a bit cheesy of a line but tried it anyways.

A slight clearing of the throat reminded them they were not alone, causing Elsa to blush a deep red which Lynn thought was really cute.

"Better get going so you don't miss your flight," Anna said speaking up.

"Thanks for having me along,' Lynn finally said moving to the doorway.

"I think we'll see each other again, that's a promise," Elsa said to her walking her to the door and then down to the elevator.

Lynn felt her heart flip flop at that thought.

"I'd like that as well," Lynn finally said.

The elevator opened and she had to go in, with one last wave at the group and Elsa the door closed and headed down. Flicking on her phone she quickly flipped to one of the photos she had taken yesterday. Looking at it felt add, just knowing she had seen this live, had been the one to take the picture and there was nothing like it on the web that wasn't fake.

Hans would go ballistic if he found out.

She wondered what might happen next. They had agreed to take it slow, allowing Lynn to concentrate on graduating. She hoped it might grow but wasn't going to push and she had a feeling if anyone was going to push the relationship, it would be Elsa. It would be an interesting summer.

End part 7

Continued in part 8


	8. Chapter 8

**Princess Elsa**

by AJ Marks

Part 8

Elsa checked her phone again seeing nothing and felt slightly disappointed. Lynn should have arrived by now as they sat down to eat. They had gone out to eat at a fancy place, or so Rapunzel said, it was supposed to have some great food.

Placing her phone back into her pocket she listened as the others talked about what happened over the course of the day. They would be here for another three days. It felt different the moment Lynn left, as if she lost a friend, a friend she never knew she even had before. Sure, Anna and Rapunzel were there, but now she understood the term third wheel and hoped Lynn hadn't felt that way.

Ordering their food her phone buzzed causing her to quickly take it out and saw the short message from Lynn.

 _Made it back, everything fine._

Elsa felt a wave of happiness flow though her at the few words on the screen before quickly typing back a reply.

 _That's good, how was the flight? Did your luggage make it back? Went to the geyser basin again, saw a few erupt which didn't when you were there, have both photos and videos for you._

She sent the reply and then waited. To her surprise the reply came right back.

 _Luggage arrived on time as well. Can't wait to see the pics, any with you in it?_

Elsa read the reply and silently facepalmed as she hasn't even thought of that.

 _No, will do that tomorrow though._

 _Okay, well about to arrive back at my apartment, ugh, not looking forward to this, its only for a night though._

Elsa frowned then recalled what had happened, her ex had cheated on her with her roommate, who was already seeing someone else, and everything seemed to explode after that.

 _Good luck._

Elsa looked up to see their food arrive.

"So, how's Lynn?" Anna asked.

"Made it back all right, she's not looking forward to seeing her roommate, and she's moving tomorrow," Elsa said.

"Does she have help?" Kristoff asked.

"A few friends," Elsa replied back, recalling the conversations they had about it. "She's moving across campus."

"Hang on, you know her address?" Kristoff asked.

"I can get it, why?" Elsa asked.

"I can get her some help to move," Kristoff stated.

Elsa looked at Kristoff seeing only sincerity coming from him. This was the person Anna had fallen in love with. Elsa gave it some thought before agreeing it might be nice before sending off a text.

* * *

Lynn walked back into her apartment a bit surprised at the state it was in. Boxes were everywhere but even as she entered she heard voices in what appeared to be an argument even as Hans and Brea stepped in as well.

"Oh boy," Lynn said, looking at the other two.

They stepped back as two angry people moved into view.

"You don't listen, never have," Mary shouted at her boyfriend, or was that ex-boyfriend, Lynn didn't know.

"At least I didn't cheat with some floozie," Randy replied back, his six foot frame looking even bigger.

"She at least would notice me," Mary said, stopping as she noticed Lynn and her friends standing there.

Lynn should have felt angry, or something, instead all she felt was weariness at the entire thing and wanted to get away from it all. Surprisingly Randy looked at her, flicked her off and stormed out.

"Well, that was different," Hans stated. "Rude, but different."

"Um, not sure what to say," Mary said sitting down.

"Don't," Lynn said looking around again. "Moving out as well?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, getting away from it all," Mary replied. "What about you?"

"Tomorrow," Lynn answered. "Already have a place lined up."

"Looks like Kris screwed us both over," Mary finally said. "She was already seeing someone else as well."

Lynn heard the words, and it should have hurt, but she found herself just not caring at all.

"Though, the rumor is she wants you back," Mary said.

"She's tried to text me every day so far," Lynn replied. "I really have nothing left to say to her."

"Just warning you, she's crazy," Mary said, disappearing into her bedroom.

"Great, a jealous ex who's crazy," Lynn said wondering if things couldn't get more confusing. Then add in her new feeling for another person who happened to be the princess and things really got complex.

"Let me just unpack real quick," Lynn said.

"All right, I'll order some pizza," Hans said, looking at her and Brea.

"Sounds good," Brea stated.

Lynn headed to the back to unpack hearing the TV turn on and wondered if it was even worth unpacking only to repack it tomorrow and decided it was. She thought about the text Elsa had sent wondering about her address. She had replied with both her current one and the one she was going to. Pushing that though aside she made her way back to the main room to see Hans and Brea on the sofa.

"Pizza's on its way," he said.

"So, what did you eat?" Brea asked as Lynn sat down noticing the show, the most eligible people in the empire.

"Oh, a bit here and there," Lynn said, "watched my budget."

"And pictures?" Brea asked.

"Let me organize them," she said, knowing she'd have to edit some out, especially a few of them.

"Generous? More like a pompous fool," Hans said towards the TV causing them both to see an actor on the TV screen who they were talking about.

"What, Roger, he's astronomical," Brea stated.

"You would say that," Hans replied.

"So, did you see them again?" Brea asked.

"See who?" Hans asked.

"The princesses?"

"What? You saw them?" Hans said. "Get their autographs?"

"No, and tried not to look for them," Lynn said not saying anything about actually meeting them and hanging out with them. It just didn't feel right, like it was something private she had over everyone else in the empire.

The pizza arrived and Lynn talked about the hotel, the hot tub, and the geothermal features on the planet.

"Still can't believe you went by yourself," Brea said. "I couldn't do that."

Lynn heard the TV announce number one, already knowing who it would be, Princess Elsa. The others looked on as well.

"Too bad you didn't see her too much," Brea said, even as Lynn's mind went to a picture on her phone of Elsa in a very, skimpy bikini. And the fact she had done a lot more than that, like give her a massage, and kissed her while feeling up her breasts.

"You okay?" Hans asked.

"Um, yeah," Lynn said.

"She's just upset she missed out on a fantasy," Brea said.

"She is graceful," Lynn said. "And smart, intelligent, and drop dead gorgeous. Though I think the measurements are a bit off?"

"What do you mean?" Hans said. "Are you saying her breasts are not that big?"

"Um, actually, I think a bit bigger," Lynn replied recalling the flesh in question.

"A lot of people have studied her figure, I think they would know," Hans said.

"You know, that sound a bit creepy," Brea stated.

"Well, she doesn't show much, and had been, well, very conservative," Hans said, sounding a bit disappointed.

"Anything out there on the web is fake," Lynn said, wondering how much the internet would melt if she released her pictures. Elsa was trusting her tremendously allowing her to take those pictures.

"She is graceful, always graceful," Hans said. "My fantasy, dating a princess. Though, really, I like Anna better."

"She has red hair," Brea said, they both knew his taste of women.

"Yep, but, she's a married woman now, lucky bastard," Hans said.

"Kristoff, he's nice," Lynn said without thinking, recalling his attitude. He also had been helpful in her overcoming her shyness around three princesses and her accepting to go with them, the best decision she had ever made.

"How's your uncle handling this?' Brea asked.

"He was okay with it, the new place is about the same as this one, so he wasn't too worried, did ask if I thought Kris should be take out. I said no."

"Might only cause trouble," Hans said.

Lynn thought about it for a second, recalling how Kris was the niece of a powerful senator. That added another problem, she had used that to her advantage.

"Well, perhaps we should be careful as well," Hans said.

"Yeah," Lynn said, hoping her ex would just leave her alone.

* * *

Elsa flopped down on her bed having come back from the restaurant. She noticed that there were already people in the pool area, and really didn't feel like going to the hot tub tonight with some new people.

Part of her still wished Lynn was still here, things were not the same without her. Elsa had grown accustomed to the dark-haired woman in the short amount of time. A knock on the door caused her to get up and allow Anna into the room.

"No hot tub tonight?" Anna asked.

"Nah, don't feel like being social with a new group of people," Elsa said.

"Ah, Kristoff said it was an older couple," Anna stated. "We might go later on, we'll see how things are going."

"What about Rapunzel and Eugene?" Elsa asked.

"Oh, they are already in the hot tub," Anna said. "Told them to probably not expect us to night."

"Let them see how they are," Elsa stated.

"We didn't look before going the first time and Lynn was in there," Anna said.

"Yeah, but she was our age, and didn't seem that bad," Elsa said recalling her first meeting with Lynn. She had dropped her phone.

"She was shocked," Anna said.

"So shocked she dropped her phone," Elsa said.

"Yeah, because of you," Anna said, "she mentioned it to Eugene."

Elsa took out a bottle of water and sat down listening to this. She wasn't aware of that.

"So, how did she react to that swimsuit?" Anna asked. "Come on, tell me, after all I had to drag you to buy that. I think all my effort deserves to know the results."

"Well, she liked it, if her reaction was anything," Elsa replied, thinking back to only yesterday that it happened.

"And?" Anna asked.

"Well, we did kiss, or I kissed her," Elsa said.

"This is getting better, do tell?" Anna said, hopping over to sit down next to Elsa on the sofa.

"Not much to tell, she said giver her some time to sort things out," Elsa said watching as Anna folded her arms in annoyance at that. "Well, she did only break up with her ex a few days ago, and I made such a move, she probably wasn't expecting me to do that."

Anna still looked unconvinced as Elsa thought of something.

"And she wouldn't have kissed me back this morning," Elsa said.

"Oh, yeah, forgot about that," Anna said, brightening up.

"She also didn't want to be a one night stand," Elsa said.

"Ah, didn't want to be your experiment, interesting," Anna stated causing Elsa to look confused. "It means she wants more than just sex. I take it she's had sex?"

"Um, yeah, when she gave me a massage, which she was real good at, she said it was a code in high school," Elsa said recalling the conversation. "It meant they wanted to have sex with her."

"Oh, so she's real experienced," Anna stated.

"And I have none, with anything like this," Elsa said, looking down at the floor. "I mean, what can I offer, its not like I'm a normal girl who can become a girlfriend."

"You have a lot to offer, and I'm sure we can work out a way for you to see each other," Anna said.

"I can't really sneak out like you did," Elsa said.

"I didn't exactly go by the rules," Anna said.

"I have to be better, especially for the future, people want to see me in a certain way," Elsa said, feeling the pressure of her position once more and how it could have an effect on her dating.

"I think we can think of something between us," Anna said with confidence.

Elsa wasn't sure, but for now, she really had no idea what else to do.

"She at least is texting you, that's a start, and a way to have fun," Anna said.

With the look on her face, Elsa knew she was thinking of something.

End part 8

Continued in part 9


	9. Chapter 9

**Princess Elsa**

by AJ Marks

Part 9

Lynn made her way to the door to see a couple of her friends standing there, Hans and Brea. Jessica was out of town today.

"Hey, glad you could make it," Lynn said to them, allowing them inside. She had spent her morning packing things up.

"Well, friends stick to each other," Hans said. "Jessica isn't coming over?"

"She's out of town, visiting her parents," Lynn stated.

"Oh, right, thought she was coming back soon," he said.

"Today, or more like tonight," Lynn stated.

"Then we can have a get together and break in your new place," Brea said.

"Sounds like a plan," Lynn said.

"I'm hoping it doesn't take long," Hans stated.

"Shouldn't, only have a few things," Lynn stated. "Most of its packed and in the bedroom, no furniture, except that couch."

"Oh yeah, that thing," Hans said, looking at the three of them. "Guess the three of us can do that."

Lynn hoped so, the last thing she wanted to do was call for more help, like from Mary who seemed to have her own agenda. She felt glad she had a fully furnished condo already. Her new place had a pretty similar set up.

They started to move boxes to Han's truck when another, larger truck pulled up and two guys hopped out. Lynn figured they were there to help Mary and looked on watching as one appeared to be about six and a half feet tall and quite muscular.

However, they walked up and seemed to focus on her instead of anyone else.

"You Lynn?" the shorter one asked with blond hair.

"Um, yeah," Lynn replied unsure what was going on.

"I'm Olaf, this bug guy here is Percy, but we call him Marshmallow," Olaf said to her before leaning closer to her so only she could hear. "We're friends of Kristoff. He asked if we could help you out."

Lynn's mind took a second to connect the dots before she realized what had happened.

"Yeah, thanks," Lynn said leading them inside the apartment. "I actually don't have much, the largest is that couch."

"Ah, we can take that easily," Olaf said as Hans and Brea walked out of the bedroom with some boxes.

"Some friends, well friends of a friend," Lynn said as Olaf and Percy, or Marshmallow, took the sofa, heaved it up and began taking it out to the truck.

"Where did they come from?" Brea asked suddenly real close to her. "And the tall one, who is he?"

"He's Percy, well actually he said to call him Marshmallow," Lynn stated watching as Brea leaned slightly to look back outside.

"Whoever they are, I'm glad," Hans said. "Wasn't looking forward to lifting that thing with you two."

Lynn thought about saying something else but decided against it, instead she moved back into the bedroom picking out another box and heading to one of the trucks to load up. With the additional vehicle they probably would only have to take one trip. Walking back out she headed to Han's truck and noticed that Brea was trying to 'help' the other two.

"I see Brea found someone she likes," Lynn said.

"Yeah, some sort of height fixation on that girl," Hans replied back to her.

Lynn looked back noticing it seemed odd to seeing the height difference between the two of them. But they continued to work and allowed Brea to help out where she could. Being smaller she could get into the smaller areas to help them load the sofa.

It didn't take long as they headed back into the apartment as Mary stacked a few boxes herself.

"Got yourself some more help I see," she said looking at Olaf and Marshmallow.

"Friends of friends," Lynn stated.

"I've got people coming later on this afternoon, will you be done by then?" Mary asked.

"Probably, think I only need one trip," Lynn said as she disappeared back into the bedroom with the others. Directing what went and what would stay, she watched as everyone grabbed something and headed back out.

A short while later everything was packed up and Lynn was checking around to make sure she hadn't left anything behind. With no vehicle of her own she wouldn't be able to get over real quick to get it.

"I think that's it," she said to the group even as another person appeared, who she wished had not shown up.

"If it isn't the relationship wrecker," Mary said looking at Kris who stood there.

"Well, you were a lousy lay," Kris said, directing it at Mary.

"Funny, that's what you said about Lynn," Mary said.

The two stared at each other for several seconds before Lynn stepped forward noticing that Kris had brought a few others with her as well.

"What are you doing here?" Lynn asked.

"I can't talk with my girlfriend?" Kris replied moving towards Lynn.

Lynn moved away, seeing a look she didn't like in Kris' eyes. It was extremely fake. There was no emotion there and she wondered if that was how she had always been. And compared to Elsa, well, there wasn't much to compare which. Elsa was head and shoulders above Kris in every way.

"You know I didn't mean it," Kris said moving in a bit too close for Lynn's comfort.

"You're a toxic person," Lynn finally said moving away from Kris and retreating towards her friends.

"You belong to me, we both know that," Kris said.

"Don't think so," Lynn replied but noticed that Kris' two friends had stepped up.

"You might want to reconsider," Kris said with a very sickly sweet voice, and it seemed more like a threat. "No one else would want you."

"Oh, intimidation measures," she heard another voice say.

She looked over to see Marshmallow had stepped up, the largest guy in the group along with Olaf. It was surprising to see Kris appeared shocked at the sudden reversal of power.

Lynn walked up to Kris. "It was over the moment I saw you in bed fucking Mary," Lynn said to her. "And if you must know, there is already someone sweeter, kinder, and much better looking I'm interested in."

The words had the effect she wanted and watched as Kris huffed a bit, but retreated.

"Well, that was interesting," Olaf said. "Nothing like a scornful ex to make things interesting."

"An ex is all she is," Lynn said but knew it probably wouldn't stop.

"Yeah, but she does have some powerful allies, like an uncle who is a senator," Hans said.

"Which one?" Olaf said.

"Senator John Brown,' Lynn said seeing Olaf look thoughtful.

"How about we get out of here," Brea said.

"I'm for that," Hans stated. "I think we've got everything."

"I'll look though the apartment one last time and meet you out at the cars," Lynn said, moving back into the bedroom as the others left. She scanned the room before seeing Mary standing in the doorway.

"I'd be careful with her, she's unstable," Mary said.

"I will," Lynn said. "Is that why you're really leaving?"

"One of many reasons," Mary finally stated. "But she is after you."

"Ah, well, I got a few allies myself," Lynn said knowing she did have more than one, some she didn't want to get involved, others were a darker. All she had to do was contact either and things would escalate probably.

"Take care of yourself," Mary said.

"You too," Lynn said, before heading to the rest of the house and not seeing anything headed out to the others. "All set, let's get out of here."

* * *

Lynn watched as Brea continued to talk to Marshmallow as he and Olaf were leaving after unloading everything. She looked around at the apartment, smaller than the other one, and only had one person at the moment. The previous renters both graduated before the summer school, and no one else seemed to want it which is why it was so cheap at the moment.

The renter had two renters lined up for the next fall semester, but no one during the summer time. Lynn had been lucky to find it. She would have to be out by the end of summer, but she hoped to have a job by then and could afford something other than a school rental.

"So, friends of friends?" Hans stated.

"Yeah," Lynn said.

"Which friends?"

"Someone I met during my vacation," Lynn replied.

"Wouldn't happen to be this sweeter, kinder and better looking person you mentioned to Kris?" Hans said causing Lynn to turn towards him.

She ignored him and instead made her way to Oalf.

"Thanks a lot," Lynn said to them.

"Hey, no problem, hope we see each other a bit more often in the future," Olaf said with a wink.

"Well, that's complex," Lynn replied knowing that to probably see them more meant she would probably see more of Elsa.

"Hey, don't let it overwhelm you, they're just people like you and I, and they are nice as well," Olaf said. "They treat us very well."

"Well, first off, I'm going to concentrate on graduating," Lynn said.

"Get your priorities set, make sure she knows," Olaf said. "She might look strong, but she is fragile."

Lynn understood, had seen it first hand in the hot tub when Elsa had been the bold one.

"I will," Lynn finally said.

"All right, yo, Marshmallow, quit flirting and come on," Olaf said.

They watched them go before Brea gave Marshmallow a hug and left. Lynn made her way into the apartment sitting down.

"How about lunch?" Hans asked.

"Sounds great," Brea said, looking excited and at her phone.

Lynn took out her phone.

 _The help was most appreciated, give my thanks to Kristoff._

She sent that off unsure when Elsa might receive it, especially if they were at a geothermal feature which didn't have much reception. Looking over the entire apartment she realized there unpacking would require a lot of work, and school about to start up time was running out.

She moved out to join Hans and Brea heading off to a fast food place for a quick bit to eat.

"So, you get your pictures organized?" Brea asked.

"Yeah," Lynn replied.

"I can't believe you didn't see the princess?" Brea said.

"I was wrapped up in the features, and it was cold that day," Lynn replied.

"Oh, did you meet them anywhere else, I'd be looking," Hans said.

"You would," Brea said. "Though, I'd switch sides for them."

Lynn stepped into the truck and wondered what they might think if she told the truth, something she wasn't ready to do, not yet and with so much uncertainty. And she knew they wouldn't keep their mouths shut, and she would be harassed by reporters, or others looking for a story. The last thing she wanted considering she wanted to concentrate on her studies.

Ordering their food she sat down waiting for her name to be called and handed her phone over after opening the gallery where her pictures were.

Flipping through the pictures and videos of the features. There were several with her in them as well.

"You get someone to take some of these, they are not selfies," Brea said.

"Yeah, ran into a few people who I recognized after a while," Lynn replied and heard her name, she went over to picking it up and came back to a shocked expression from both of them.

Hans had taken the phone and was now studying it critically making her wonder what happened.

"It's a fake," he finally said.

"No, couldn't be," Brea said.

"Yep, a good one, but her breasts are too big," Hans said. "And her waist, and figure, doesn't match up with her measurements. Though, where'd you get it off the net?"

Lynn looked at the phone and almost choked, there the picture of Elsa in her swimsuit, not just any one, but the real sexy one.

"Ah, don't remember," Lynn said wanting to snatch the phone and tried to figure out a way to explain it.

"You do have a crush on her, then again, who doesn't," Hans said with a smile.

Lynn snatched her phone back. "All right, so I do," she mumbled wondering how they would react if she told them not only was the picture real, but she had kissed Elsa as well.

"Nothing to be embarrassed over, though, I'd love to have that picture, even if it is fake," Hans stated. "Close enough people would actually believe it was real."

She remained quiet and focused on her food, hoping they might end the conversation, and wondered why she didn't check her pictures more closely, and how did that picture make it through? She must have spent too much time last night looking at it, and fantasying about what could have happened in that hot tub.

Thankfully Brea turned the conversation to the other features which she could answer easier.

End part 9

Continued in part 10


	10. Chapter 10

**Princess Elsa**

by AJ Marks

Part 10

Elsa found her attention drifting once more as she sat in the meeting with her father. More issues for the empire which he felt she had to be part of. There were a couple of senators who were expressing concerns about the economy. However, she found herself wanting to pull her phone out to see if Lynn had texted her this morning despite the fact the morning was when she had class.

They had continued to text each other quite regularly, or at least as much as they could seeing her schedule was normally chaotic. Lynn's was more regular, class in the morning, head out for lunch, study in the afternoon and then whatever in the evening. Elsa's schedule varied every day, meeting this person, seeing this group, heading here and there following her tightly regulated schedule.

She never realized how tightly regulated it was until her vacation, the relaxation of being able to determine where you wanted to go. She looked up realizing she missed something as her father was looking at her.

"Sorry father," Elsa replied.

"Do you have any impute in all of this?" he asked her.

"Not at this time," she said diplomatically. She thought she caught a bit of disappointment from her father's eyes, but he didn't push her on it.

"I think that will do for now senators," he said to them.

Elsa watched as the group of men and women stood and walked out leaving her alone with her father. He finally turned to her and knew he felt disappointed with her.

"You've been distracted since you're return," he said to her.

Elsa twisted her fingers wondering what she might say. Part of her wasn't ready to say anything about Lynn, not yet. Her parents might over-react and who knows what might happen. It wasn't the fact Lynn was a girl which bothered her.

"I'm just working some things out on my own," Elsa finally replied.

"Well, if there is anything we can do, let us know," he replied.

"I will, but I have to figure this out on my own," Elsa stated hoping he wasn't too disappointed in the answer.

"All right," he said. "Now, you have a dress fitting this afternoon for the ball."

"Where are we going this year?" Elsa asked.

"To Venius II," he replied as Elsa's heart skipped a beat, that was the same planet Lynn was on. A new plan began to form in her mind wondering if she might be able to pull it off.

"I'll be ready," she said, standing and heading off to get some lunch. Once out of the room she pulled out her phone and quickly looked seeing a reply.

 _I had to get the most boring professor on campus. Fell asleep in class._

Elsa chuckled at that before relying back.

 _I got caught daydreaming as well in a meeting._

She almost put in that she was dreaming about Lynn but restrained a bit not wanting to sound too pushy, or clingy.

 _Ouch, so what are you doing next?_

 _Fitting for a dress for the Empire's Independence Day Ball._

Elsa wondered what it might be like to have Lynn there, but didn't want to ask. The Independence Day was more of a day of an Empire wide celebration to party. It wasn't even on the day of independence either, but had been picked to be the day most cities were in summer in the empire. Barbeques, festivals, fireworks and more were all part of the day.

 _I'd like a picture of that._

The text made Elsa smile and another thought came to her mind, something she would do tomorrow morning before Lynn woke up. She was a few hours behind her in time difference.

 _See what I can do. Off to lunch._

With a new plan in mind, she made her way to the dining room where lunch would be set out wondering what they were having today.

* * *

Lynn stretched, the weekend, finally. Things had settled down in to a pattern after the first week of school. She had a test coming up Monday, so she'd be studying this weekend, not that she was too worried about it. She was more concerned with her paper she would have to turn in, her thesis. Something the entire class would work on for the entire semester. Because it was a summer class she didn't have as much time.

Moving into the kitchen, she set about making herself some breakfast before heading over to her phone to see what Elsa was up to. She usually texted early stating what was going on, how busy she might be and Lynn would reply with her schedule. It meant they would be texting when the other was busy.

Turning on the phone she noticed a text from Elsa and opened it, and stopped staring at the phone. There on the screen Elsa had seen a picture, but not any such picture, a picture of her in her underwear.

 _Rise and shine_

Lynn looked at the picture then back at the text. Oh yeah, she's rise and shine all right if she was there. She wanted to play that game, well, two could do that and went back to her bedroom and looked though the drawers before finally finding the matching set of bra and panties she had been given as a joke, but were sexy.

Once she had put them on, she arranged herself in the mirror, took the picture and sent it off.

Ha, take that, Lynn thought to herself. Tease me, I'll tease you back you little minx. Even as she thought that she too another look at the photo taking time to look at the feminine curves and overall sexiness that Elsa managed to give off without even trying.

She was awake now, that much was for sure. Walking towards the kitchen she wondered what Hans might think of such a picture. She had to be careful handing her phone to anyone or they might find pictures she couldn't explain too much. Hans already was asking where she had found that one picture hoping she might remember where it was.

Her phone vibrated indicating another message.

 _Sexy, glad I wasn't in a meeting seeing that._

The comment made Lynn smile knowing she had gotten to the princess.

 _And yours wasn't sexy? About fell out of my chair._

She almost put the phone down when a new message came in from one of the places she had applied to for a job after graduation. Another decline offer, so far she had nothing but sorry, we filled the position with someone else answers.

She made a mental note to check the ads once more to see if there was another place she might be able to apply to. For now, she'd work on getting ready for school.

* * *

Elsa made her way out of the shuttle, along with the others for the annual Independence Day event this evening. Her schedule would be full for the rest of the day, events planned, places to be, even breakfast had been planned well in advanced.

At the moment Elsa couldn't wait for something to eat, they had been traveling so far all morning to get here from the other side of the empire, stopping by the home planet and picking up the queen, Anna and Kristoff.

The food on board the shuttles was all right, but still wasn't that good and she wanted a proper breakfast. The group made their way to the waiting transports and stepping outside she gave a slight smile to the onlookers, reporters and paparazzi waiting for them. Pictures were taken a few still used flashes.

Making her way into the transport she was glad she was wearing pants today as she entered the transport and moved over to sit down waiting a the rest of the group entered and sat down as well.

"Not sure I'll ever get used to that," Kristoff said sitting down.

"It does take time to get used to," the queen stated. "Its really not something one just becomes accustomed to."

Elsa had to consider that, she had grown up with such things all her life, and for her, just another everyday occurrence. Part of her was able to block it out while walking to her destination but it was also annoying as it prevented her from doing normal things.

That hadn't stopped her from making a plan already, and she hoped she would be able to do it, at least with Anna and Kristoff's help, and help from a few others.

"Elsa," her father said.

"Yes?"

"The event tonight, there will be a lot of potential suitors to look at," he said to her.

Those words caught Elsa off guard.

"It's time you start looking," he said to her.

Elsa felt a bit caught, looking at him then over at Anna who seemed to share a same look.

"Now, no one expects you to fall in love in one night, so keep an open mind tonight when they come up, please," her father asked.

"Um, okay," Elsa managed to squeak out. Her mind went to Lynn and wanting to get to know her better than some pompous kid who came from a spoiled background thinking he was entitled to her attention.

Of course the papers and news outlets would be all over it probably making odds as to which one 'suited' her the best. Ever since seeing that one program she wondered if this wasn't somehow putting her out as bait for all the sharks.

"Good, you'll do fine," he replied back to her.

She looked back down at the floor wondering if she would even have time to try and gain a relationship with Lynn, or explore if they even had more than an attraction to each other. She thought back to their texts, and knew the other woman had been doing well, and hadn't mentioned anyone else.

She could meet someone else, but that thought caused her an unexpected pain and pushed it from her mind. No, she would work for her plan and enact it, this was only another obstacle she would have to overcome to achieve her goal.

* * *

Anna sat back in the hotel room, flopping on the bed.

"Tired?" Kristoff asked as he sat down on the couch.

"Full," Anna replied hearing him chuckled.

"Don't eat so much next time," he replied.

"But it was good," she replied.

"It was chocolate," he stated, both of them knowing her weakness for chocolate things.

He was about to say more when a knock on eth door interrupted their thoughts. They looked at each other before he moved to the door and opened it. Anna was surprised to see her mother walk into the room

Anna sat up wondering what her mother wanted, especially considering she had a look on her face. She watched as she moved into the room and sat with all the grace of a queen onto the chair at the table.

"I think it's time we had a talk," she said to Anna.

"Um, if its about the bird and bees, too late?" Anna stated giving her mother a smile.

"Actually its about Elsa," her mother replied.

"Um, if you want to talk about that to her then are you not in the wrong room?" Anna asked, unsure what her mother wanted.

"Perhaps I should head out?" Kristoff said, slowing making his way to the door.

"No, you stay as well," her mother said, folding her hands in front of her. "Now then, I don't think your father has noticed yet, but she's been different since you returned from the vacation."

"She has?" Anna stated, wondering if this conversation was going to go where she thought it was.

"Yes, I think something else is going on, not drugs or anything, but something else which can be addictive as well," her mother replied. "In fact, she reminds me of you when you were dating Kristoff."

"Ah," Anna said, looking over at Kristoff who merely gave her a look back as they both though of the same person, Lynn. Anna conflicted with herself before finally deciding to tell her mother everything about the trip. Her mother sat there in silence listening to the conversation and when Anna finished sat in silence waiting.

"Well, not what I expected when I suggested a vacation, but I understand," she said, standing and heading to the door. "Things will work out."

With that she left the room and Anna debated on telling her sister.

End part 10

Continued in part 11


	11. Chapter 11

**Princess Elsa**

by AJ Marks

Part 11

Lynn made her way into the kitchen area to make herself some dinner before her friends showed up to go see the fireworks nearby. Flipping the TV on she decided to see what was on for an hour or so. Elsa was tied up all day with events from the morning to evening, at least according to her schedule which she texted her, but promised to try. So far there had been a few, one this morning, and another at lunch saying she was about to get real busy with dressing and other things.

Heating up a simple hamburger and taking out some chips she placed it down in front of the TV and flipped though the stations before settling in on a movie. It was one she had seen before, a bit of a fantasy revolving around two fairies which was quite popular. She liked it because of the actresses who played the lead roles.

Of course the outfits they wore were sexy as well. Each wore knee high boots, gloves to the elbow, and some skimpy clothing, or more like leather bathing suits which changed though out the movie. Despite all of that, there was no sex, though the two were romantically involved.

She finished up and put her dishes away and looked at the time. Still a bit longer until the group got here. They were meeting at her apartment because it was the best spot to gather as she didn't have a roommate.

Flipping through the stations while the movie was on a commercial she stopped at seeing the big ball.

"Things have been going smoothly all night, and the royal family has been interacting with everyone all evening," the reporter said. "In fact, Princess Elsa was seen dancing with several others throughout the evening, currently she is dancing with Prince Ranald."

The shot turned to Elsa wearing a blue dress with a slit up the side to her hip was dancing with some tall black–haired guy. From the camera she thought she saw a smile on Elsa's face and his hand on her ass.

Switching the channel she felt a flare of anger over the sight. Doubt filled in her mind about even having a relationship with the princess. She had been a fool for even thinking she could. Suddenly the evening looked less promising.

Looking back at the fridge she now wished she had some beer, or alcohol or something. Slamming the fridge shut she went back and waited for the evening to begin wishing it was already over.

* * *

Lynn sat in the field with the others, Jessica, Hans, Brea and a few others who had come along to enjoy the show.

"So, what's wrong?" Brea whispered.

"Nothing," Lynn replied back not really wanting to talk about it, not that they even knew anything about it. Before they could continue a new person showed up, one Lynn could have done without tonight.

"There you are," her ex, Kris, said walking up to the group. As normal, Kris had her own group with her, one she never quite got used to. It seemed like people followed her due to her family power and they wanted in on it.

"I have nothing to say to you," Lynn hiss back. "Does your current flame know you cheat on her?"

"We all do, its part and parcel of society," Kris said moving closer to Lynn. "But you'll never have anyone like me, with such powerful friends. I can offer you so much more."

"You mean be your good little homewife," Lynn ground out. She restrained herself, but only barely, from slapping Kris.

"Like you can do better," Kris said. "Well, you'll come back, they all do."

"Not likely," Lynn muttered, anger coursing through her. Kris was a two-timing, double-crossing slut, or at least that's what she told herself. However, a small part of her wondered if what she said about society was actually true. Did Elsa think the same way?

"You say that, but if you don't, I can make your life a living hell," Kris stated. "Think about it."

"My answer remains the same," Lynn said, watching as Kris shrugged and walked away.

"God, can she get anymore arrogant?" Jessica said.

The group was a bit quiet for a bit as the little argument and threat had been processed.

"Don't worry about her," Hans finally said.

"I don't know, she does use her family as a way to gain more power," Brea stated.

"She only likes me because of who my uncle is, when she found that out, she couldn't get enough of me," Lynn stated, wondering how her uncle would feel about that. He wasn't a guy who liked being controlled from what she had learned. That, and he didn't want anything to do with her if she believed her mother.

"Come on, let's have some fun," Hans finally said trying to lighten the atmosphere. The others agreed but Lynn couldn't shake the feeling that, perhaps on some level, Kris was right about everyone cheating.

* * *

Lynn woke up the next morning, not really sure she wanted to greet the new day after last night. She had spent the remainder of the night thinking about Elsa, and if they even had anything. True, they really only had those couple of days, but she thought they might have gotten close.

Then all the talk about her and the princes last night, and the reporters going on about which would be the best match for her, which looked the best and provided the best power opportunity for the empire.

She couldn't give anyone anything like that. She was sure when people learned of her uncle it would disqualify her completely from even approaching Elsa ever again. Moving over she looked at her phone, only slightly surprised to see some texts from Elsa. Part of her didn't want to read them, but she opened it anyways.

The first pic which greeted her was a selfie taken by Elsa, almost completely nude. She had her arm over her breasts, hiding them and what was she wearing? Lynn hadn't quite seen anything like that before, it looked like a pair of panties without the sides.

Shaking her head she looked at the other texts Elsa had sent.

 _Glad that's over. What are you doing in the morning?_

Lynn frowned at the question. What was she doing? The same thing she had been doing for the past couple of weeks, more studying and research for her paper. After all, it wasn't like Elsa was going to just show up at her door. She had enough things to do with a full schedule, and that prince.

It was then a knock came at the door, causing her to frown.

Heading to the door she looked at the screen to see who it might be, seeing a figure trying to hide a bit wearing a baseball cap and sunglasses. Even as she looked on the person knocked again. As she looked she thought the figure was familiar.

Throwing caution out the window she went over to open the door.

"Hello?" Lynn asked, looking at the figure, a bit shorter than she was, and gasped in surprised when the sunglasses came off. "Elsa!"

"Um, yeah, may I come in?" Elsa said snapping Lynn out of her stupor.

She moved aside allowing the princess into her apartment, getting a better look at her, baseball cap, loose fitting clothes, and anything but what she normally wore. This looked more like a college student on drugs to Lynn. Now a thousand questions came to Lynn, like whys he was there.

"What are you doing here?" Lynn finally managed to ask.

"To see you?" Elsa asked.

"Not sure why," Lynn said as all of her insecurities came to the surface. "You could have any guy you wanted, like Prince Ranald, you and him seemed to get along just fine last night."

"What?"

"Is all over the news, how great a couple you two make," Lynn said now starting to pace. "I mean, I'm only me, no power, a student, it all makes sense to go after someone like him, or why not keep me on the side while you publicly date him. Isn't that how the rich and powerful do it, a girl on every planet, or a guy in your case?"

Lynn stopped her pacing to look at Elsa finally. The young woman had a very shocked look on her face, and even tears in her eyes. Lynn went over what she said even as they stared at each other.

"I-Is that what you t-think?" Elsa said, her voice cracking before starting for the door.

Lynn froze, her mind and heard warring but one thing she knew for sure, if Elsa walked out of that door she'd never hear from her again. Moving quickly she grabbed Elsa's arm stopping her.

"Let me go," Elsa growled.

"No," Lynn replied. "Not until you hear me out."

"Think I've done that, its obvious you don't care about me," Elsa shouted.

"That's not true," Lynn shouted back. "Just, please, hear me out."

Now Lynn had tears in her eyes as well as they stared at each other. Elsa's sadness had been replaced with anger as she looked at Lynn with a coldness.

"I got jealous," Lynn stated, unable to look at Elsa. "I saw you on the news, and they were hyping up how well you went with each princes, and I realized I have nothing to offer you."

Lynn released Elsa's hand and turned to look out the window.

"And they talked up Prince Ranald, how great he was, I can't compete with what he can offer you. And then, I ran into my ex last night. She has family in high positions of power and stated everyone like her has multiple lovers, it's how society works, it's not what I want in a relationship. All I see are my insecurities against someone so, well, perfect."

She looked up at the snort from Elsa who was looking back at her.

"Well, first off, I was forced to dance with them, most of whom are pigs," Elsa stated, her face scrunching up into a scowl. "I had to keep moving Ranald's hand from my ass all night long, and his obnoxious behavior, like I was already his, ugh."

Lynn started to speak but remained quiet, and listened instead.

"I'm not good at this relationship thing," Elsa said, now looking at the floor. "But all night long all I could think of was I wished it was you in my arms, and that I couldn't wait till this morning."

"This morning?"

"To see you," Elsa said. "I had this planned for a few days, a surprise, or so I hoped."

Lynn looked over as the silence stretched out between them before walking over and grabbing her hands.

"I'm sorry, I let my insecurities and ex get to me," Lynn said. "And seeing how perfect you and Ranald seemed to be according to the reporters, didn't help that."

For several seconds neither spoke as they looked into each other's eyes before Lynn closed the distance kissing her. Elsa replied back and the kiss quickly deepened before breaking apart.

"Well, for someone who has no experience, you're a great kisser," Lynn said, her forehead touching Elsa's and watching the blonde blush.

"So, are we okay?' Elsa asked, her voice small.

Lynn gave her another kiss. "I wouldn't have kissed you otherwise," Lynn after they broke apart again.

"Good," Elsa said resting her head on Lynn's shoulder wrapping her arms around her which Lynn returned. They stayed like that for several seconds, just basking in being in each other's arms.

"You hungry?" Lynn asked, finally moving away and heading to the kitchen to finish fixing her breakfast, not that it was much.

"I already ate, but thanks," Elsa said, moving behind Lynn to eth kitchen. "You know, we just survived our first fight."

Lynn paused in her pouring of her cereal to look at Elsa. "Yeah, we did."

"Let's not do that again, I didn't like it," Elsa said honestly.

"Yeah," Lynn said thinking about it. "Kris and I did a lot of that, but it never hurt like this one."

She got out her milk when another thought came to her. She rushed out to grab her phone quickly returning to the kitchen, turning it on, flipping to the picture and turning to Elsa.

"What the hell is that you're wearing?" Lynn said pointing to the strange panties Elsa had on.

"Oh, a c-bikini, uncomfortable but provides coverage and doesn't show panty lines on the dress," Elsa said.

"Oh."

End part 11

Continued in part 12


	12. Chapter 12

**Princess Elsa**

by AJ Marks

Part 12

Elsa looked down at her phone once more at the text from Lynn, so simple yet had so many things which could go wrong.

 _Have you told them?_

Ever since she had gone to see Lynn one thing which came up would be she would tell her parents about her. That way perhaps her father wouldn't try pushing every prince on her at every meeting.

However, she worried about their reactions, not that Lynn was a girl, but that Lynn wasn't a prince, or princess. Anna had been supportive, as well as Kristoff, both of who told her to just go ahead after informing them of what happened, including the fight. It scared Elsa how much the fight had affected her, a rush of emotion she never felt before.

Kristoff mentioned it was because Elsa cared deeply for Lynn. But Elsa barely knew Lynn, or so she told herself. Kristoff said it really only takes a day to love someone, but a lifetime to understand them. He seemed to know what to say until Anna mentioned he knew what it was like to be in Lynn's shoes.

Anna had then mentioned how nervous she was when telling their parents about Kristoff. And that the first thing they had done was investigate Kristoff. Elsa didn't want her parents frightening off Lynn, it seemed like their relationship was only beginning.

"Procrastinating?" Anna's voice said.

Elsa turned to see Anna making her way down the hallway.

"Um no, just, I don't know," Elsa said.

To her surprise Anna opened the door, and then steered Elsa into the room to face their parents.

"Mom, dad, Elsa has something she wants to tell you," Anna said, then closed the door leaving them alone and Elsa opened mouth while mentally cursing her younger sister.

Elsa stood unsure how to even start this conversation as her mother steered her to the bed, sitting her down and sat down next to her. Elsa fidgeted with her hands trying to form the words as her mother covered her hands.

"Whatever you have to say, I'm sure your mind is making our reaction worse than what it is," her mother said.

"Well, I, um, you see, there is someone I like," Elsa said blurting it out a bit.

"That's wonderful, who is the lucky prince," her father said.

"Ah, you see, that's, well," Elsa fumbled seeing her father look so hopeful and turned to her mother, who seemed to be waiting for more, as if she understood even more.

"It's not a prince, is it," her mother said shocking Elsa.

"Her name is Lynn," Elsa said now looking at the carpet not wanting to see her father's disappointment. "She's a college student, graduating at the end of the month, gets good grades, is funny, sweet, pretty, actually beautiful, and I like her."

With that she looked up at her father who didn't say anything and over to her mother who was smiling.

"What? When?" her father managed to say.

"During the vacation I took for a week, she was on the floor we were on, won a contest," Elsa said. "And we've been texting each other for a while, and I went to see her the morning after the Independence Day ball."

"You snuck out?" her father said.

"And you didn't, and Anna, seems like a common thread with your family," her mother said causing him to stop any further statement.

"Yeah, doesn't mean its right," he said.

"And your father wasn't pleased either when you snuck out to see me, if you had stopped would you have married me?" she said to him. "Besides, I knew where she was."

With that Elsa looked back at her mother.

"A mother knows these things," she said to her.

She looked over at her father who still seemed to be in shock over what he heard. Elsa figured he didn't expect to hear that she discovered a person on her own.

"Well, we'll have to investigate her and her family," he finally stated.

"Her parents died a few years ago, she has an uncle who she says doesn't seem to like her," Elsa said. "He's helping her until she graduates and earns her inheritance."

"I see," her father finally said. "Still, we want to be thorough or the media will pick upon it."

"Right now they're too engrossed with putting me with Ranald," Elsa replied rolling her eyes. "He's a pig."

"We could have invited princesses instead," her father stated.

"I think we should allow her to find out if Lynn is the one for her," her mother said, her voice light but something about it seemed hard.

"Ah, well, I suppose so," her father finally said. "Anything else we should know?"

"Well, I've been staying away because she wants to concentrate on her studies, her last class and graduate. And the distance between us makes it difficult," Elsa finally said. "But we do talk often."

"Communication is important," her mother said.

"What is she graduating in?" her father asked.

"History, with a specialization in museum operations," Elsa said.

"Different," her father replied. "Well, I'll wait to see what turns up, and anything she can tell us."

"Don't be too much on her just yet, we've been silent because she wants to concentrate on her studies, she had a good grade point average," Elsa said.

"Well, we'll do a preliminary investigation," he said.

"Okay," Elsa said, standing as her mother gave her hug.

"I'm glad you found someone you like," she said to her.

"Thanks mom," Elsa said, feeling relieved at how well the talk had gone. She felt her father wasn't impressed yet, and he really wanted her to meet up with a prince or princess, but her mother didn't seem to mind at all.

Making her way out of the room she ran right into Anna standing in the hallway.

"I guess it went well, no yelling," she said.

"Yeah, it did," Elsa said. "Though, I think father was disappointed."

"Well, he's looking for political things," Anna said. "Did the same with me, mom had to remind him that she wasn't from any royalty."

Elsa nodded, knowing it for the truth.

"So, you were worrying about nothing," Anna said. "Come on, their making some new chocolate treats in the kitchen."

Elsa allowed herself to be led off by her sister knowing she'd have to test Lynn and let her know what happened.

* * *

Lynn fiddled with her phone, staring at the text she received only a few minutes ago.

 _Told my parents. Mom was cool with it, dad, well, he wants to know more about you. Otherwise, went well._

She tapped a finger on the table knowing this next part would be the toughest they had since their fight. She avoided talking about it, simply due to the fact it was a secret. However, she knew she wouldn't have much of a choice.

Picking up her phone she finally dialed a number she knew, but never used for anything more than an emergency after her parents had been killed. She waited a few rings before someone answered, a female voice.

"Hello, Trezety's Enterprises, how may I help you?" she said pleasantly.

"I need to speak with Ben Trezety, its important, its his niece, Lynn" Lynn said.

"He doesn't speak with people," the woman replied.

"Just let him know I'm calling," Lynn said, frustrated with the woman already.

"Fine, hold please," she said as the line went to the usual, boring, waiting music. It wasn't long before another voice answered.

"Lynn?" a male voice said.

"Uncle Ben?" Lynn asked, not really sure this was him.

"Yes, what's so important you're calling me?" he asked, a bit of impatience in his voice and Lynn wanted to get this conversation over with

"Do you recall an e-mail from me not long ago?" she asked, now having to bring up the real problem.

"Yes, you mentioned something about a problem with you lover, Kris, she was a gold digger" he told her making her wonder how he knew. "This wouldn't have to do with someone else?"

"Um, actually, yes," Lynn finally managed to say.

"I see, I'm afraid I'm complicating your love life then," he finally said.

"Yeah, well mom said you'd do that," Lynn said, surprised to hear him laugh.

"Well, dating the princess will do that as well," Ben said. "I assume because you're calling me about this, its not a simple friendship."

"Well, no, we do want it to be more, or at least try," Lynn said.

"The, I suggest you tell her about me," he said to her. "Honestly is the best policy, even in my business. Either way, I don't care. My obligation to you ends when you graduate."

With that he hung up leaving Lynn staring at her phone in shock. Her mother said he could be an ass, but she really had no dealing with him other than a few of his acquaintances who scared her. He seemed short in e-mails as well, as if he had something else to do, yet, he seemed to know what she was doing already, and about her and Elsa. Was he watching her? That thought seemed a bit frightening to her. Her mother had never said any kind words about him and Lynn was starting to see why.

Knowing she really couldn't hide this for long, she hoped Elsa would actually pick up the phone as she dialed the number. She waited, nervously, as the phone rang feeling torn between hoping no one would pick up and someone would answer. To her relief and disappointment someone answered.

"Hey," a cheerful, yet slightly muffled voice she recognized as Elsa answered.

"Um, I didn't call you at a bad time?" Lynn asked.

"Wait," followed by a pause and Elsa came back on. "Sorry about that, was eating."

"Oh, I didn't want to disturb you, I can call back," Lynn said, her stomach doing flip flops over what she needed to discuss.

"No, just in the kitchen with my sister stealing," a pause, "sorry, trying, some new chocolate pastries. At least according to my sister."

"Ooh, sounds good," Lynn said suddenly wishing she was there before refocusing on her call.

"It is good," Elsa said.

"I got your text about your parents," Lynn said, feeling strange not calling them the king and queen.

"Ah, yeah, mom was supportive, dad, well, now that I think about it, he just wants the best for me," Elsa said. "So, what's up that you had to call me?"

"Yeah, you see, its about my uncle," Lynn finally said unsure about how to actually tell her this bit of information. She decided to tell her everything.

* * *

Elsa fiddled with the pastry after listening to Lynn talk of her uncle. She knew it could be a problem if word got out. But, it seemed strange, and there had been no contact between the two until her parents had been killed.

"Everything all right?" Anna asked. "You two aren't fighting again?"

"What? No, not what you're thinking," Elsa said to her. "But there is a problem which neither of us can control."

"What could be that big of a problem?" Anna asked.

"I think, I should tell dad this one instead," Elsa said, jumping up from the chair and out of the kitchen.

She was nervous now about telling her father about this information, he might force the relationship off. She hoped not. Making her way back into her parent's room she noticed they were still there.

"Elsa, something wrong?" her mother asked.

Elsa fiddled with her hands trying to figure out a way to tell them.

"You and Lynn didn't have a fight?" her father said.

"No, been there done that, don't want to do that again," she said seeing a look of surprise on his face.

"Well, that's good, but you're very nervous, go on ahead and tell me what it is and get it over with," he said to her.

"All right, it about her uncle," Elsa said.

"What about her uncle?" her father asked.

"Well, you see he's Ben Trezety."

End part 12

Continued in part 13


	13. Chapter 13

**Princess Elsa**

by AJ Marks

Part 13

Elsa waited in silence for her parent's response to such a statement. Having their daughter date the niece of the most notorious gangster in the empire wasn't something they all probably wanted.

"She told you this?" her father said.

"Yeah, said she doesn't like him that much, they only speak due to the fact her parents were killed," Elsa said.

"And how were they killed?" he asked.

Elsa froze for a seconds. "I don't know," she finally stated.

"I think we can find that out," her mother said.

"Yes, well until then, perhaps you shouldn't see her anymore," her father stated.

Elsa felt her heart deflate at the statement. She didn't want that to happen at all, and felt that Lynn had trusted her with that information not do break things off, but to be completely honest with her. She wanted to argue, but the words never quite came out.

"I think, perhaps we should be wait until we hear more before making a rash decision," her mother said.

"She did trust me with that information," Elsa said. "I don't think she's involved with him."

"Being her niece isn't a good point in her direction," her father said. "We do have some interests to maintain, and if you are involved with her there will be others who say she's influencing you."

"I don't believe that," Elsa finally said. "Lynn's been nothing but honest with me."

"Are you sure?" her father said.

"Yes," Elsa said, before storming out of the room in anger. How dare they make such statements about Lynn!

She stormed though the hallways not really sure where she was going before suddenly running into Kristoff in a blind corner and bouncing off him.

"Whoa, sorry, didn't see you," Kristoff said apologetically keeping her from falling over.

"Its okay, wasn't thinking about where I was going," Elsa said.

"Um, you okay?" he asked.

Elsa paused before saying everything was fine.

"You sure, I can listen very well, ask Anna," Kristoff said.

Elsa hesitated on telling him to leave when she realized he was the only one she knew, aside from Lynn, who wasn't staff, advisors, or royalty.

"All right," Elsa said looking around seeing it was clear. "Lynn's uncle is Ben Trezety."

She watched as Kristoff had a blank face at the name.

"Who?" he replied. "Does he play a sport?"

The question almost made Elsa laugh.

"No, he's the most powerful gangster lord in the Empire," Elsa replied.

"Huh? Oh, you mean Ironside," Kristoff said using the man's nickname.

"That's him," Elsa said.

"Her uncle?" Kristoff said. "Oh, wow, yeah, that's, she never said anything about him."

"Yeah, and now my father wants me to put or relationship on hold," Elsa said, seething at that thought when a hand rested on her shoulder causing her to look up at him. He seemed to be calm.

"Isn't that what you're doing now?" he asked her. "Keeping it on hold until she graduates?"

Elsa opened her mouth to protest when she realized he was right.

"Continue talking to her and trusting her, is she's telling the truth, it will work out," he said to her. "Been there done that."

"You didn't have a gangster uncle," Elsa stated.

"No, but a lot of friends who were druggies in sports," Kristoff said. "Anna believed in me, I told her the truth, and, well, it worked out."

Elsa looked on never recalling any of that, before giving him a hug.

"Thanks," she said to him before rushing off to her room passing an approaching Anna and not stopping. It took her only a few minutes to reach her room and looked around before finally deciding on what she wanted to do.

* * *

Lynn looked over at her phone again, unable to concentrate on her books in front of her.

"Something the matter?" a classmate asked.

"No," Lynn replied.

"You keep looking at your phone," another ones aid. "Thought we were going to study for the test. After all, this information about what constitutes good research won't do any good just sitting here."

"I know," Lynn said, the test was tomorrow and they were getting ready for the last test, which would be made up of everyone's papers. They had to give a ten to fifteen minute speech over their topic which would then be on the final test.

However, since telling Elsa who her uncle was she hadn't heard a thing and now was getting slightly worried. She considered texting her to see what was going on, but didn't want to disturb her if she was in some meeting.

Settling down on going over what primary and secondary resources were she and the others got back into the groove of studying when her phone buzzed. Quickly picking it up she looked at the screen.

 _I trust you._

Elsa was trusting her as another text came though, a picture one. And there before her eyes was Elsa, dressed in that same sling bikini.

"Who is texting you, your face is turning red," one of her classmates said causing Lynn to quickly turn the phone off.

"Um, just someone I know," Lynn said. "Excuse me a second."

She raced to the bathroom, closing the stall behind her and turning the phone back on and stared at the picture recalling seeing it live before going over the text. Elsa trusted her, it was something she would have to maintain. Of course her eyes kept going back to the picture.

 _You told your parents about my uncle?_

She crossed her fingers about that, knowing who her uncle was, and how little he meant to her. He had never been there all her life, and her mother described him as a self-absorbed fool who loved violence. It was better he had no contact with her as far as she was concerned.

 _Yes, I trust what you told me._

Lynn breathed out a sigh of relief. Perhaps they could still move forward after all, explore the attraction they felt. Lynn had no impression the relationship would be easy at all due to the fact they came from different backgrounds. She briefly wondered if all the hassle of dating Elsa would be worth it. The reporters looking into her past, people trying to get a picture of her.

Shutting off that thought she made her way back out to the table where she was studying and left her classmates. She had a goal to finish first, followed by gaining a job. The others were still reading and working when she returned.

"You okay now?" one asked.

"Yeah," Lynn replied.

"Good, you were really red," another stated. "Get some sort of love text?"

Lynn coughed at that. "Um, yeah, something like that."

"Lucky, most I get from my girlfriend is nagging texts on where she wants to go."

"I keep telling you, break up with her."

"I know, I know, but, well," he trailed off looking over at Lynn and back at the other classmate.

"Who cares if she's good in bed."

Lynn's eyebrows rose at that.

"She's got other qualities," he quickly stated.

"Yeah, like spending your money."

Lynn paused at that thought, realizing it was the first time in all of her relationships she wanted more than just sex, she wanted to know more of who Elsa was. Pushing the thought out of her mind she went back to work on her studies.

* * *

Lynn stepped back into the apartment feeling tired. She put in a full day of studies when a knock came at the door. Frowning she knew of no one who she was expecting. Checking the screen she noticed a man standing at her door, actually two, one just off screen but she could see his feet. They looked rather, pompous in her opinion but answered.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"We're here to see Miss Lynn Sauer," the man answered.

"For what?" Lynn asked, nervous about answering the door and giving too much information. She was about to say more when her phone buzzed.

 _Don't be surprised if my dad sends some people to talk to you, be honest, love – Elsa_

Lynn looked at the words, then at the men and noticed a new word. Elsa used 'love' and it made her heart skip a beat before the man asked if he could come in again.

Walking over she opened the door allowing the two men to enter, looking around rather carefully much to her annoyance. She watched them in silence as they seemed to take the room in before sitting down at the table motioning for her to sit as well.

"You are Lynn Sauer," the man with dark hair said, both wore dark suits giving them an air of intimidation.

"Yes," Lynn said.

"I'm here to ask a few question for the king," he said as Lynn sat down. She had an impression of meeting Elsa's father, or any of her girlfriends' fathers, but this wasn't how she imagined it. She thought of actually seeing them face to face.

"How well do you know Ben Trezety?" the question came, no build up, just blunt. Lynn recalled the advice she got from both her uncle and Elsa.

"I don't," Lynn said. "I only knew he existed and never even talked to him until after my parents were killed."

"Yes, we reviewed that, tragic," the lead man said, making Lynn feel like she had been punched in the gut at the impersonal attitude they had. "And this led you to contacting Mr. Trezety?"

"He's listed in my parents will as the person who oversees the trust until I graduate college, and responsible to make sure college is paid for out of the trust," Lynn said. "I've talked to him only a few times."

"Yes, we know, including one earlier today," the man replied. "Why?"

"I think you know," Lynn said, now getting angry at them.

"Now Miss Sauer, we're here only for the truth," the man said, his tone never changing making Lynn wonder if the man had any compassion for anyone.

"Right now, I'm beginning to dislike you as much as him," Lynn growled out watching as they both exchanged a glance before the other one spoke up.

"You recently won a vacation to the Grand Pyramid over Thalos?"

"Best vacation I've ever had," Lynn replied.

"And while there you met with someone," he asked.

"I met five wonderful people and became friends with at least one," Lynn said, recalling the fun she had with Elsa during that time.

Before they could say anything else her phone rang. Looking at the number she realized who it was and with an apologetic glance their way answered it.

"Hello?"

"Is this Lynn Sauer?"

"Yes."

"This is Apple from Hannover Museum, I'm sorry to say we've filled the position."

"Oh, okay," Lynn said, disappointed. It had been the last good chance and hung up and looked back over at the others waiting really not wanting to deal with this anymore.

"So you would say friends with at least one?" the man said, and they all seemed to understand who.

"Yes, she's a remarkable young woman, and a good friend," Lynn stated.

"I see, anything else," the first man said.

"Nothing to you without talking to her first," Lynn replied back. "If you want to know more, ask her."

The statement seemed to catch the two off guard.

"Ah, yes, well, I think we've got enough to begin," the man said, looking at the other.

"Yes," he said as they got up and Lyn followed them to the door.

"We'll be in touch again," he said as Lynn watched them leave.

"Great," Lynn thought to herself before taking her phone out.

 _They just dropped by, nice guys, no personality._

Lynn made her way back over and got out a drink and turned on the TV to unwind when Elsa replied.

 _Yeah, they're like that. How was your day?_

 _Sucked, was rejected again for a job._

 _Oh, sorry to hear that._

 _I'll just have to keep looking._

Lynn knew it wouldn't be easy, but she seemed to have no luck at all when it came to her job search. Tomorrow she would have to work on a new search and see if anything came up.

End part 13

Continued in part 14


	14. Chapter 14

**Princess Elsa**

by AJ Marks

Part 14

Lynn stood in line waiting like so many others, wearing her cap and gown. She was graduating at long last. She had a lot of things still to do, like get a job, but today, she would celebrate a milestone her in her life, graduating college with a degree she had studied hard to earn.

Minutes later they were walking into the area to sit down, they would listen to a few speakers before the diplomas would be handed out. Everything went as it had during rehearsal the previous evening. She found her chair sitting down waiting for the first speaker to start. There was a report of a secret speaker which she looked at the program each were given.

At the end of the speakers was a guest speaker to be announced. She figured she would have to wait to see who it was. The normal speakers, a teacher and the top student, summa cum laude made a speech. She felt proud to be a manga cum laude after everything in her life.

Now for the final speaker, and the mystery would be solved as the president of the university stepped forward.

"It's with great pleasure I introduce our last speaker, though she really needs no introduction, I am proud to introduce to you all, Princess Elsa."

Lynn sat stunned even as a murmur went through the entire crowd. An excitement pulsed though everyone as out from behind the stage Elsa appeared. She had her hair in a long braid, and wore the robe of the college along with all the stripes and such of an accomplished graduate.

Watching Elsa approach the podium was very different than the other times she had seen the princess. The way she walked, her appearance, her stance, everything screamed out someone in control. She was very much a princess, not someone she knew while on a vacation and relaxing, eating pizza and drinking a beer.

Looking around she noticed several people had their phones out taking pictures recording the video and more. She looked on watching as Elsa spoke, clear and calm, speaking about the future, the past and present. It was a change as normally people spoke of the future, but Elsa was speaking of it all, knowing the past to know the future.

Her speech wasn't long, and soon they were about to line up for their diplomas, and got another shock, Elsa would be handing them to the graduates. No one had been prepared for that, and Lynn was nervous as they stood and headed up.

Elsa greeted each one with a smile even as Lynn approached, wiping her hands on her robe feeling as nervous as everyone else. She heard a few whispers, one girl hoped she wouldn't faint. The line closed and she thought she noticed Elsa look over at her a few times between names.

"Lynn Sauer, magna cum laude."

She stepped forward as Elsa grinned at her.

"Congratulations Lynn," Elsa said handing her the diploma, their fingers touching slightly before shaking hands. Part her Lynn wanted to just hug her, but knew she couldn't right here and with a wink moved on to the other professors waiting and President of the college as the next person's name was announced.

Making her way back to her seat she listed to the excited voices around her.

"Wish I was a prince," one guy said.

"She's even cuter in person," another said as Lynn felt a bump to her ribs and turned to look at the person next to her.

"This beats my sister, she met Camillia Stone at her graduation," he said with a grin. "And I shook her hand."

Lynn forced a smile wondering what he might say if he knew Lynn had touched more, like in a hot tub. Pushing those thoughts from her mind she concentrated on the rest of the ceremony.

Finally it was over with the tossing of caps as Lynn made her way to where her friends were waiting. They had come to be her family, not knowing that the presence of Elia meant so much more.

"Wow," Hans said, "that was a surprise."

"Yeah, the princess, can't believe it, so glad I went," Brea said.

"And to think, I almost missed it," Jessica said as well.

"Our Lynn is all grown up," Hans said, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye.

"Time really does fly," Jessica said getting into the act.

Lynn rolled her eyes at that.

"So, how does the job search go?' Hans asked as they started walking along.

"Not good, can't find anything," Lynn replied back, stopping slightly upon seeing someone else come walking up to her, Kris. "Great."

"Well, well, I see you've managed to graduate," Kris said walking up along with a few others she had around her like always.

"Kris, we're done, though, I'm not coming back to you," Lynn said. She looked on seeing that Kris was beautiful, which was what attracted Lynn to her in the first place. Stunning brown eyes, and kept her hair looking good at all times, but now, Lynn had a better looking girlfriend.

"Oh," Kris said. "You are destined to be mine."

"No, I don't think so, you don't own me," Lynn replied back feeling her anger start to rise.

"I think you'll reconsider, if you want a decent job, I hold a lot of power," Kris said giving her a smile which never reached her eyes.

"You've been sabotaging me?" Lynn said, getting angrier. "You are a bitch."

"Now, you don't want to cause a scene," Kris stated in a sickly sweet voice.

"Interesting," a new voice said, as Lynn looked over to see two familiar people standing there. "I'd be careful if I was you."

"Marshmallow!" Brea squealed quickly giving him a hug.

"Brea," he said, giving her a hug back as Lynn finally recognized them. They had helped her move, Marshmallow and Olaf friends of Kristoff and Anna.

Kris appeared to want to argue, but turned in a huff and walked off. Lynn understood why, the two were an unknown and Kris didn't like to confront unknowns until she had more information Kris shared only made her wonder how to combat her.

"Come on, let's party," Hans said. She allowed herself to be dragged off.

"Don't worry, we heard it all," Olaf said, "I think the playing field can be evened."

Lynn wasn't too sure about that but decided to not push her luck.

* * *

Elsa paced around the room a bit after learning from Kristoff what Olaf and Marshmallow had overheard by Lynn's ex. Kris it appeared had been working to stop Lynn from getting a job. Now Elsa wondered what she might be able to do, stopping in her pacing.

She left the room and headed down though the palace towards an area she never visited and past several stunned people as she entered the museum part of the palace quickly looking for the person in charge.

"Princess," he said, looking around a bit. "Um, is there something I missed or forgot?"

"Oh, no, I was wondering about something," Elsa said not suddenly feeling slightly embarrassed for the rush. "I was wondering, you had an open position in the museum?"

"Yes, we are looking for someone to help with exhibits, served as an assistant to me," he replied.

"Did you have someone named Lynn Sauer apply?" Elsa asked, knowing this was slightly abusing her position but went ahead anyways.

"Sauer," he said, pausing in thought, rubbing his chin. "The name sounds familiar to me, let me look."

Elsa waited a few seconds as he picked up his tablet and flipped though several screens before looking up.

"Yes," he said, now suddenly nervous.

"Were you told not to hire her?" Elsa asked, watching him sweat slightly as his shoulders dropped.

"I did get some pressure from Senator Brown's office over her," he said.

"Is she qualified?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, what I was looking for," he replied. "But I don't want a political battle."

"I will only say, if you allow the senator to make up your mind, it will anger the throne," Elsa said to him.

"Ah, I see," he said taking a second to wipe his forehead. "Perhaps an interview."

"If she is qualified, and you like her, don't worry about the senator, I'll handle him," Elsa stated, then turned and walked back off hoping she did the right thing.

* * *

Lynn sat at the large table signing several documents. It had been a few days since her graduation and now she would receive her inheritance from her parents. Things were looking up, especially considering she had finally gotten an interview with the palace museum, an unexpected call after being told no at first.

Looking across the table she saw, for perhaps the second time, her uncle. He was taller than she expected, over six feet tall, in good shape for being in his fifties and black hair like hers. He was accompanied with several others, all looking like typical thug bodyguards and felt sure that they were all armed.

"Well, that about does it," the lawyer said, making a few more notations. "Just sign this last one here."

Lynn signed it, watching as the notaries signed as did her uncle.

"All right," he said, turning a tablet towards her. "Pick a login ID and password and we'll be done."

Lynn looked around, and finally chose, entering the letters, number and symbols watching as it log her in to her account. There really wasn't much, but it would help her get started after college, that much was for sure.

"All right, that's everything," the lawyer said, wrapping everything up and standing along with the notaries, who left the room. "Miss Sauer, it was a pleasure working with you despite the circumstances, Mr. Trezety."

She watched as her uncle nodded the lawyer's way as she stood as well, ready to leave the room.

"One minute," her uncle said to her as everyone not associated with him left the room making Lynn slightly nervous.

She watched as he nodded and the others left the room and he pulled out a slightly spherical object and placed it on the table. It glowed slightly and hummed before settling in on a slight buzz, no louder than an engine on a shuttle.

"An anti-bug devise," he said to her, standing as well and walking over to her. She was ready for anything, except for the hug he gave her. "I'm so very proud of you, and I know your mother would be as well."

Lynn backed up slightly unsure what was going on as she looked at him.

"You probably hate me, or at the least despise me," he said to her. "I will say, I do deserve that, but it was also my idea."

Now she frowned.

"The path my life took isn't one for you, or your mother. She met a great guy in your father," he said now pacing the room slightly as he continued to speak. "There was no rift, no hatred, all manufactured to protect her and you. Ruth was always so innocent, willing to help others, please others, she would have been eaten alive in my world, so I protected her from it."

"By ignoring us?" Lynn asked, confused.

"Yes, she also knew the law, and if anything happened to them I would only take care of the money. If you were still underage you would have gone to a foster parents, I would give them a small amount to help raise you. If you were over eighteen, you had to get your degree, something your parents stressed, neither of them did that, nor did I."

Lynn felt her world go upside down a bit at the words.

"After this, I will have no communication with you, though I think it will help your chances with a certain princess," he said to her. "Know this, I will always be proud of you, and I do watch you from a distance."

Lynn was still too much in shock over the words as he gave her another hug, slightly kissed her cheek, wished her the best, picked up the spherical devise and walked out of the room as if nothing had been said.

Blinking she realized she was crying and quickly wiped her eyes and taking a moment to compose herself. She had not expected to hear all of that, nor the words that he actually love her and did everything to protect her. It all seemed like a waste to her before she cursed what he did for a living. He had to be a criminal, and one of the most powerful in the empire.

Heading out of the room she had a future to live, and an interview to take.

End part 14

Continued in part 15


	15. Chapter 15

**Princess Elsa**

by AJ Marks

Part 15

Elsa made her way down the corridor, actually more like sneaking down the corridor towards one particular office. Not seeing anyone she moved one down before reaching the door in question and quickly entered and closed the door behind her.

Standing in the room, bent over unpacking a box and looking at her strangely was Lynn, dressed in a sharp business suit, something which suited her. The dark-haired woman stood straight up, even taller in heels, quickly covering the distance and giving Elsa a hug.

"So, what are you doing here princess? Playing hooky?" Lynn asked.

"I can't come see my girlfriend?" Elsa replied with a smile.

"Girlfriend huh, is that how you greet her?" Lynn replied with a smile as well.

"How about this instead," Elsa said, picking up a bit on the bantering and kissed her instead. She had meant it to only be a playful kiss which quickly heated up as they broke apart, gazing into each other's eyes. "That better?"

"Oh yeah," Lynn replied. "You sure you didn't have any experience in kissing?"

"Only you," Elsa answered before breaking apart and looking around. "So, how are you settling in?"

"It's only my first day," Lynn said. "And I thought you said you'd wait a few days to come see me."

"Couldn't help it, the last time I saw you was at your graduation," Elsa said.

"So much for patience," Lynn stated.

"I've bene patient, all summer," Elsa said pouting a bit which earned her another hug.

"I'm just so glad I got this job," Lynn said. "No one was returning anything, thought I'd have to flip burgers."

Elsa said nothing but scratched her ear at that comment.

"Um, did you have something to do with this?" Lynn asked, stepping back and her hands on her hips.

"Well, after I heard what your ex had done, I came here to see if it was true," Elsa said.

"You heard? B-But I didn't say anything to you," Lynn replied, now looking confused.

"Um, actually Kristoff did, he heard from Olaf," Elsa stated hoping her girlfriend wasn't mad.

She watched as Lynn frowned then a realization came to her. "They overheard what Kris said at graduation. You didn't have to."

"I just evened the playing field," Elsa said, "I didn't force them to take you, only to consider you."

"That's why they called me for an interview," Lynn said.

"Are you mad?" Elsa asked, looking Lynn in the eyes.

"No, a bit, well, happy," the reply came surprising Elsa. "It's nice knowing someone is on my side."

Elsa started to say more when her phone buzzed, and looked down seeing a notification for her next meeting.

"I'd love to stay, but I have to get back," Elsa stated.

"Hurry back," Lynn said, giving Elsa another kiss before shooing her out the door.

"And she calls me the tease," Elsa breathed before making her way back to the inner palace and her next meeting. However her mind was already on ways to meet up with Lynn. It would be interesting for sure.

* * *

Lynn looked up as her boss, Lance Peters, walked into her office.

"How are you settling?" he asked her. She had been here now for a week.

"Going well, think I'm getting the hang of things around here," Lynn replied. "It's a lot different than what we were taught in school."

"Yes, they always go for some academic, I keep telling them this is how things are done, but they don't listen," Lance stated which explained why he was helpful and explaining several things they did. "Aside from that, how are you settling in otherwise?"

"Well, haven't found a good place yet," Lynn replied.

"There are some very nice close apartments," he said to her.

"Yeah, with a long waiting list," Lynn replied back to him.

"You know, working here will help if you mention that, or if you want me to talk to them I can," he said to her. "Believe me, a close commute is very nice even if you go the monorail way."

Lynn gave it some thought, knowing it would be better than the hotel and her belongings in storage at the moment. "I'll consider it after lunch."

"That reminds me, I'll be at a meeting this afternoon with the king and queen, think you can handle being on your own?"

"I think so, we're still packing up of the last exhibit, and the new one hasn't arrived, and shouldn't until next week," Lynn replied.

"Good, and give some thought to what I said about the apartments, or a house, there are some nice ones nearby as well," he said to her.

"And expensive," she said.

"Not all of them, the ones towards the back are general cheaper, bought my first house back there," he replied. "Koenig Oaks, and they are gated so no unwelcomed visitors."

Lynn considered that, it was probably something she would want considering her girlfriend.

"In fact, there are a few houses available there right now, but don't wait, they go fast," he said, walking back to the door and pausing. "In fact, you could go this afternoon, there isn't much going on."

He gave her a wink and left the office causing her to wonder what was going on. It felt like he was forcing her to go out now. She gave it some thought before getting back to work, looking at some documents and going over the figures of what to expect with the next exhibit which she would help be in charge of with Lance's help.

A soft knock caused her to look up for her work to see a sheepish looking Elsa standing there as Lynn waved her in.

"Hey," Lynn said, giving Elsa a hug while closing the door so no one passing by would see her. "You know, if you keep coming here every day people will start to talk."

"I know," Elsa said. "Any word on a place?"

"Well, Lance pretty much told me to go for a house in Koenig Oaks," Lynn said.

"Hey, that's close, and has good security, a lot of palace workers live there, as well as senators who have temporary homes while they are in office," Elsa replied.

"I'm not sure I can afford it though," Lynn said.

"Have you looked?" Elsa asked.

"Well, no, but it is a more expensive area," Lynn finally replied.

"Take your boss's advice and go look this afternoon," Elsa said. "I'd feel better if you were there rather than some hotel."

"All right, I'll go look, but no promises," Lyn replied, looking at her girlfriend. "Now, you better get back before someone misses you."

With a peck on the cheek she watched Elsa slip back out and down the hallway.

* * *

Lynn looked around unable to actually believe it. She had bought a house! Of course her friends were completely stunned as well when she told them. Hans, being well, Hans, wanted a party to celebrate. He informed the others and they would come out.

Lynn looked around knowing she didn't have much furniture yet, but a table, chairs, a furnished bedroom, a sofa, and TV. The very basics for the house. She was thankful for the help by Olaf and Marshmallow who helped move her sofa again saying it was nothing for them, then asking if it was true she was having a party.

The doorbell rang causing her to look at the screen and see her friends standing there. Quickly moving over she opened the door allowing them in.

"Wow, can't believe this," Hans said looking around. "Lots of potential."

She gave Brea and Jessica a hug as well as they walked in as well.

"I can't believe you all came," Lynn said.

"Hey, you're the first to own a house," Brea said. "We have to check it out."

"And a nice job at the palace museum, bet it pays good," Jessica said. "My aunt worked for the royal family years ago, says it was one of the best jobs she had."

They settled down at the table and spoke of classes which the others were still taking, complaining of professor and more when the talk turned to dinner.

"So, what do you want?" Jessica asked them.

"Lots of places deliver," Lynn replied, having looked beforehand on who delivered and who didn't.

"Pizza is always good," Hans said.

"And beer," Brea said. "We could get Marshmallow to pick it up? He said he'd come."

"Oh, they were going to be late, working on a delivery across the planet," Lynn replied having heard from them earlier seeing a bit of disappointment in Brea's eyes. The two had struck up some sort of weird relationship, not that Lynn could speak about such things, she was hiding her relationship from the others.

As they were discussing what to have the doorbell rang again. Lynn stood to look at the monitor.

"Well, it appears they got off early," Lynn said heading to the door to allow Olaf and Marshmallow inside. Opening the door she froze.

"Hey," Olaf said, giving her a hug and passing by inside. He wasn't the problem, nor was it his brother who also gave her a hug and headed inside, it was the people behind him.

"Hey," the voice said, someone she hadn't seen since her vacation. "Anna wanted to join," he said.

"And we brought pizza and beer," another male voice said, as Lynn looked out to see not only was Kristoff and Anna there, but so was Rapunzel and Eugene and behind all of them, Elsa who looked a bit shyly at her.

She noticed that Eugene was holding a stack of pizza, while Kristoff had a couple of cases of beer. She stepped aside to allow them in before greeting her girlfriend.

"Hey," Lynn said.

"You're not mad, are you?" Elsa asked. "I'm not pushing things?"

"Um, my friends are here," Lynn said.

"I know," Elsa replied, wrapping an arm around Lynn.

If Elsa was okay with it, Lynn was as well. It suddenly seemed exciting to introduce Elsa to them, something she had been excited and dreading at once.

"Let's go shake your friends out of their stupor," Elsa said with a giggle.

Lynn frowned then turned to look into the house to see three silent friends, eyes wide, mouths open, stunned at the turn of events. She closed the door and moved into the house seeing the others making themselves at home as she turned to her friends, with Elsa standing right beside her.

"Um," Brea finally managed to say causing Elsa to giggle again.

"Well, that's better than your reaction, you dropped your phone," Elsa said.

That statement seemed to cause a reaction.

"Wait, when did you meet, um, oh, so sorry, your majesties," Jessica said, then doing a curtsy.

"You don't have to do that," Anna said. "Here, have a slice of pizza, its good, and the beer is a local brewer, fall special."

"It's really good," Kristoff said, taking one and opening it as Rapunzel set out some plates.

"Can't wait, starving," Olaf said, opening a pizza box. "We brought an assortment, pepperoni, ham and their favorite, buffalo chicken."

He said that pointing in the direction of Anna and Elsa.

"You know them?" Brea asked, looking up at Marshmallow.

"Ah, Kristoff is one our friends," he replied back to her. "In fact, I was the one who dared him to ask Anna out for prom."

"But, then, well, how do you know Lynn?" Jessica stammered out obviously confused by everything and still slightly stunned.

"Ah, well I met them during my vacation at the beginning of summer," Lynn stated sheepishly. "They were the others on my floor."

"And we became friends, hung out together and saw the sights, had a lot more fun with you than without you," Eugene stated

"So, you've been keeping in touch all this time?" Brea asked.

"How else would I keep in touch with my girlfriend," Elsa said. With those words she gave Lynn a kiss on the cheek, which would have been sweet if not for the fact Brea passed out.

End part 15

Continued in part 16


	16. Chapter 16

**Princess Elsa**

by AJ Marks

Part 16

Elsa's eyes widened in shock at the fact that one of Lynn's friends had passed out and felt bad about it. The red-head never hit the floor due to the fact Marshmallow caught her and now appeared to be looking as much in shock as Lynn's friends had.

She looked over at a sudden laughter as Lynn's male friend started laughing quite a bit.

"Oh, that's so typical, I'll have tease material for a week," he said.

His laughter had broken the tenseness which had been in the room. Elsa figured him to be Hans, the other two Brea and Jessica.

"I have to know this story," the other friend said taking a seat at the table and looking at Lynn. "I mean, you didn't tell any of us, I thought we were your friends?"

Elsa felt Lynn stiffen slightly and gave her a back a rub letting her know they were there for her.

"Its complex Jessica," Lynn said, looking at Brea and then at the other two. "But, let's wait for Brea to return to consciousness."

Elsa watched as the group dug into the pizza and beer following Lynn and feeling they were slightly alone.

"I didn't cause trouble?" Elsa asked watching as Lynn sighed.

"No, it was my decision not to tell them, not yours," Lynn replied. "And I've been meaning to tell them now, didn't expect you all to meet at once."

"Okay," Elsa replied, grabbing a slice of buffalo chicken and a beer before sitting down next to Lynn.

They watched as Brea returned to the land of the living and looked at them all, eyes wide before looking over at Lynn.

"I'm not dreaming? Didn't hit my head? I'm at your house and three princesses showed up, and Elsa said you're her girlfriend?" Brea said.

"Nope," Marshmallow said, handing her a beer, watching as she took a large swallow.

"Then what happened?"

"You passed out," Hans said, smiling.

"Oh gods," Brea replied back burying her head into her hands causing Elsa to worry a bit until she finished. "I'll never live this down," she said looking up at Hans giving him a glaring look. "I forbid you to speak of this."

"Um, actually, if you wouldn't speak much of it, we'd appreciate it," Elsa said speaking up causing them to look at her.

"We're still getting used to it ourselves," Lynn said

"So you didn't tell us why?" Brea asked.

"Well, it did start while on vacation, we got a bit close," Lynn said. Elsa recalled that, one of the best few days she ever had as Lynn continued. "I actually did drop my phone when I saw them."

"Yeah, in the hot tub," Eugene chuckled. "She went diving after it."

"I didn't say anything because, well, I was angry with Kris and needed space from everyone, it was a perfect solution, spending time with them helped me relax," Lynn said.

"You fell for the princess over a few days," Hans said.

"I would," Brea said, which for some reason caused Elsa to giggle slightly. "Really, who wouldn't?"

"It was like having a super-secret all to myself, and I feared telling anyone might spoil it," Lynn replied.

"And when she left, she wanted to concentrate on her studies," Elsa said. "Even shunning my advances."

"That was hard," Lynn said, giving Elsa a grin and quick kiss to make up for the pout.

"You know, I really tried to seduce you," Elsa said.

"Yes, and that swim suit almost broke me, if I hadn't been on the rebound from Kris, well, we would have," Lynn replied.

"Wait, wait, wait," Hans suddenly said holding up his hands. "You mean, that picture was real?"

Elsa blushed slightly knowing he had seen the picture, Lynn telling her about it.

"Yes," Lynn said.

"Then, it wasn't fake like I assumed?" Hans said, his voice trailing off. "But, I thought, I mean."

"Perhaps you should stop while you're ahead," Olaf said with a laugh.

"I'm afraid that was my hips, and skin color," Elsa replied with a smile.

"Can I see it again?" Hans said suddenly, his eyes lighting up.

"No!" Lynn said.

"Anyways, so you two kept in touch during that last semester?" Jessica said from where she sat.

"We texted every day, and she even came to visit me the morning after Independence Day," Lynn said.

"Is that why you were so moody?" Hans said.

"No, she thought I was having too much fun with Mr. Prince can't keep his hands off my butt," Elsa said, letting her annoyance at the prince come though.

"And the news kept saying what a cute couple, made me doubt what we might be having," Lynn said.

"So glad I stopped by," Elsa said.

"How did you manage that?" Lynn said turning to Elsa.

"Well, planned it with the help of Anna, and Olaf and Marshmallow," Elsa said.

"And mother," Anna said speaking up causing Elsa to freeze at that.

"What?"

"Mother knew, I, well, she cornered me and I told her," Anna said. "She helped as well, probably wouldn't have happened without her, she kept father occupied."

Elsa thought she had been so smart, if her mother knew, how many others now knew?

"Well, this is an interesting development," Brea said finally. "No more secrets, okay?"

"So, when will you be telling everyone?" Rapunzel asked.

"I'm not sure, I'd like some more time," Elsa said.

"They'll find out, better to announce it on your time," Eugene said from where he sat.

"I'll talk to mother," Elsa said finally

"Sounds like a good idea, if she helped you sneak out, she might have some insight on this," Lynn said, giving Elsa's hand a squeeze.

The rest of the night went much better after Lynn's friends loosened up to the fact they had royalty in the house. Elsa gave Lynn a kiss before leaving as they made their way back to the palace.

"She's nice Elsa," Rapunzel said.

"You knew that," Elsa said.

"She most of her time with you, but even I could see there might be something else there, glad you reached out to grab it," Rapunzel said, giving Eugene a hug as well. "It's worth it."

"Thanks," Elsa said, now she had to figure out how to approach her parents with the next step.

* * *

Lynn looked on a bit bored. They had finished setting up the exhibit and now people were going through the final touches and then she and Lance would walk through the exhibit to critique everything and make final adjustments in lighting and more.

"Lynn," Lance said sticking his head into her office. "I got a request, the king and queen wish to meet with you this morning, as soon as you're able in the king's office."

Lynn felt her stomach knot up with that bit of news. She was unsure what they might want.

"Better to not keep them waiting," he said to her.

"Okay," she said standing.

"Oh, we'll go through the exhibit when you return, so don't worry about that," he said, giving her a wink and walked out leaving her confused.

She made her way down the corridor and actually got lost before asking for directions. Finally arriving at the destination and looked in seeing a secretary.

"An, Lynn Sauer, come in, the king's expecting you, just go on through," she said to her.

Lynn approached the door apprehensively and looked back at the secretary who merely nodded and shooed her to go inside.

Opening the door she peered in seeing both the king and queen standing in the room. They both looked at her.

"Um, sorry your majesty, you wanted to see me?" Lynn asked,

To her surprise it was the queen to walk over.

"Come in Lynn," she said, opening the door and allowing her inside.

Lynn stood awkwardly unsure what to say or what to even do having never been in their presence. Elsa walked in before Lynn could say anything and looked around before she appeared to get angry and stood in front of her.

"Are you trying to intimidate her, or something else?" Elsa said to them.

"Elsa, I just got here," Lynn said causing Elsa to turn around and look her over.

"But this does concern you two," the king said looking at them both.

"I'm not giving up my relationship," Elsa said, the words were warming to Lynn.

"Me neither," she said speaking up deciding she had to stand with her girlfriend.

"I'm glad you two are together on this, but your father means something else," the queen said looking at Elsa. "More like, people are starting to talk about you two. We think its time you make an announcement to the rest of the Empire."

Lynn swallowed at that, unsure she was ready for such a step.

"We've been careful," Elsa said.

"No, you think you have," her mother said. "Rumors among the palace staff have begun. Once that happens it will only be a matter of time before the press gets wind of it, and once that happens it will be all over the news and entertainment news. You'll be the number one rumor."

"I'd prefer to tell them on our terms, it usually works better, especially for us to release certain bits of information than the press," her father said, everyone knowing he was speaking of Lynn's uncle.

Lynn gave it some thought while Elsa and her parents continued to talk. She knew what the king said was the truth and they had been seeing each other a bit too much. She recalled her boss' reaction to the king asking for a meeting, the wink at the end. She realized Elsa was still protesting and laid a hand on her shoulder causing her to stop.

"He's right," she said to her. "We should do this on our terms, but we can't wait forever."

"But our relationship is still new," Elsa said, almost as if she was pouting.

"Look at it this way, you won't have to sneak around to visit me," Lynn said. "Or I could come visit you."

"No bedroom visits," the king said suddenly. She looked over to see him and noticed at that moment he wasn't the king of the empire, but a father looking at his daughter's boyfriend, or in this case, girlfriend. Elsa seemed to want to protest from the look on her face.

"Of course," Lynn said nodding her head in agreement.

"Now, we'll need an event for you to come out in, something big," the king said.

Lynn was unaccustomed to such thing and waited to see what they would have planned knowing her life was about to change again. She imagined herself walking down some red carpet beside Elsa with everyone taking pictures of her and she wasn't sure if she could even handle such a thing. Already the nerves of going though that bothered her, looking up at feeling a hand on her arm surprised to see the queen looking at her.

"Come with me," she said softly, tugging her away from the other two. "Let them come up with an event."

Lynn looked at Elsa and her father and only saw a nod at Elsa and with a hesitant smile allowed herself to be led away. The queen was about the same height as Elsa, with blonde reddish hair which was probably where Anna got her hair from, the king had more blond hair like Elsa.

"Tea?' the queen said motioning towards the tea set up on the patio.

"Um, no thank you your majesty," she said.

Lynn thought she saw a slight twitch of her lips before she spoke again.

"Its only natural to be nervous, I still am," she said surprising Lynn by the admission.

"No, you're always so calm and composed," Lynn said recalling seeing her on videos.

"Years of practice to show a certain exterior," she replied back to Lynn. "We don't expect you to have that ability right away, and we'll help you out, but if you really want to be in Elsa's life, it's a step you have to take."

Lynn looked at her and understood what she was trying to say.

"I know," Lynn said. "I guess, I had hoped we would have a bit more time before I had to deal with the reporters."

"Well, that's a bit why Mr. Peters suggested Koenig Oaks," the queen said.

"So, he does know," Lynn said hearing the queen chuckle.

"He came and asked, seeing Elsa come by a few times," she replied. "Elsa had never been down there before and wanted to make sure he, or you, didn't get into trouble."

"Yeah, I understand," Lynn said.

"Come, let's see what the two brainiacs have come up with," she said, giving Lynn a smile.

End part 16

Continued in part 17


	17. Chapter 17

**Princess Elsa**

by AJ Marks

Part 17

Elsa watched her mother take Lynn away before turning back to her father. He seemed to be pondering several things as he rubbed his chin. Elsa sat down and went over upcoming events. Sure, there was the winter festival, but that seemed too far away to be any good. Her father mumbled a few dates and seemed to not be pleased with any of them when one caught Elsa's eye.

"What about the All Hallow Eve's dance party I'm always invited to?" Elsa asked seeing her father look up.

"You've never attended before," he said.

"I know, but it does gather a lot of attention," she said.

"Hmm, it might work," he said. "It's still a couple of weeks away though, you think you can handle that? It'll mean not seeing her as much as you've been seeing her."

Elsa pouted at that, like a child being denied her favorite toy. Her pout was interrupted by a laugh from her father.

"I'm not forbidding it, just be a lot more careful in sneaking out, okay," he said to her.

"Yes sir," she said smiling.

"Now, I think we can get ready by that time, have a bio made up, she can go over it a few times, and on the night of the dance we'll release the information on the royal website," he said to her.

Elsa gave it some thought and realized it was probably the best and agreed. Before realizing she would have to come up with a costume and that it would have to 'Star Wars' themed, an old Earth show from some time ago which still held a lot of interest among its fans. She would have to look up some themes to see what type of costume she would wear.

It was that moment Lynn and her mother reappeared.

"So, what did you two come up with?" her mother asked.

"The All Hallow's Eve dance at the King's Palace," her father replied back to her.

"Hmm, interesting choice," her mother replied. "Give us time to get this one up to speed."

"I'll let you do that," he replied.

Elsa looked back and forth wondering what they meant. It was easy, just announce it, maybe do a few other things, but no really that much of a complex issue to her.

"For now, I think I better get back to work, I have to go through the upcoming exhibit with Mr. Peters," Lynn said.

"I'll guide you back though the hallways," Elsa said, despite a look from her parents they agreed.

Walking out of the room it was quiet for a few steps before Elsa's curiosity got the better of her.

"What did my mother want to talk to you about?"

"Oh, just getting used to some things, things you're probably used to, like being the center of attention, walking down a red carpet, that type of stuff," Lynn replied back.

Elsa stopped to look at her.

"Are you having second thoughts?" she asked, nervous about the answer.

"You, no," Lynn replied quickly making Elsa smile. "You're world, it does scare me, but I think I can adapt, or go running screaming through the bushes."

"Just not naked," Elsa replied causing Lynn to laugh.

"So, about this dance, seems more like a party of who's who from what I've read," Lynn replied. "And you've never attended, though Anna does."

"She is the party goer of the two of us," Elsa said. "And, normally I've had other things to do."

"Means I'll have to get a costume," Lynn said. "What's the theme this year?"

"Star Wars."

"Really," Lynn replied, Elsa saw her eyes light up. "Always wanted to be a Jedi, or a Sith, but Jedi have the cooler lightsaber colors."

"Um, if you say so," Elsa replied.

"You've never seen Star Wars?"

"No."

"We'll have to change that," Lynn said. "It's a classic, though the technology is dated now, and special effect cheesy, its still a great sci-fi universe. Or at least the first three films were, the second three were okay, and the last three, meh."

Elsa suppressed an urge to giggle at the excitement Lynn showed.

"I think we can help you with a costume," Elsa said.

"Guess I have to look my best," Lynn said, as they turned the corner.

"You always look good," Elsa replied. "This corridor will take you back to the museum."

"Till later, text you," Lynn said.

"Look forward to it."

With that she took off back to work, leaving Elsa looking on before heading back to her own small office to see what else she had going on today.

* * *

Lynn relaxed at home, watching the TV and the local news. So far things were actually calm within the Empire and a few other powers were fighting but wasn't effecting them, at least not yet.

She had been texting Elsa quite a bit, along with her friends who now were asking for all types of things, and pictures. They had been quiet about things so far and she had been meeting with the queen regularly to practice on how to act, what to expect.

Surprisingly a new friend had been Kristoff who had helped her out as well, but then again he had gone through all of this as well, and Eugene who had texted her with advise as well. Add in support from both the king and queen it made her feel better, though not seeing Elsa was the only bad part of waiting.

"Rumors are swirling at the palace recently about Princess Elsa, up next after these commercials," the new anchor said.

Lynn paused before texting Elsa.

 _So, what did you do that the news is talking about you?_

Sending that off she waited not surprised at the quick reply.

 _No idea, been too busy with work to do anything else. Have to keep myself occupied until All Hallow's Eve._

Lynn chuckled as the news came back on and she turned to see what happened now. She had learned over the past few weeks that most of the rumors were false, or had some other truth which the media distorted for some sensationalism that the King's press secretary would have to deal with.

"Princess Elsa, the heir to the empire, is in the middle of vicious rumors of being in a lover's affair."

Lynn coughed at that.

"The person in speculation is an older gentleman who they think works for the museum," the reporter said. "We don't know much but its rumored she is involved with a married man. Of course we tried to contact the royal palace to confirm these rumors but so far there has been no reply."

 _Um, you're having an affair with some married man who works for the museum?_

Lynn frowned hoping that this bit of news wouldn't affect her boss, which was probably the person they were speculating about.

 _I am?_

 _Heard it on the news, it must be true. Said they tried to contact the royal palace for conformation._

Lynn watched a bit more as the reporters went live to the palace as they spoke for a bit before the news turned to another subject.

 _We heard nothing, putting out a press release on it. Dad says thanks._

She felt a bit happy at what happened. Sure, her past relationship had someone who cheated on her often, but for some reason it felt nothing like what Elsa would do. Of course, it was something the queen warned her about as well, always swirling rumors of the king, or Elsa, or Anna involved with someone else but they were very loyal.

 _Oh yeah, expect a costume designer to show up to help you design your costume._

 _Okay, you have yours?_

With that there was a pause before Elsa replied back.

 _Got my idea from Anna._

 _Really, who are you going to be?_

Lynn wanted to know.

 _It's a surprise._

 _Spoil sport._

 _It's worth the wait._

 _Hope so._

Lynn looked to see what else her friends were doing before deciding to turn in early wondering how many others had seen the 'news' when she went into work tomorrow.

* * *

Lynn made her way into work seeing several co-workers standing around. Walking over she could hear what they were talking about this morning.

"So, which of you is the lucky one?" one asked who Lynn didn't the name of.

"It's all speculation and rumor, don't believe any of it," an older worker said.

"They don't lie, they have a lot of people looking into this, and if she's having an affair with an older, married man, she's terrible," the younger man said.

"I know who it isn't," Lynn said looking at him. "She has too much class for someone like you, or to be going after some married man."

"Oh, look at you, know so much," he said with a laugh. "Guess we'll all bow down to you Miss I-graduated and know so much more than anyone else.

Lynn started to say something else when Mr. Peters walked in.

"I take it we're not hung up on rumors?" he asked.

"Nope," the younger one said.

"Yep, they were," the older man said pointing to the younger one. "Has dreams of disillusions."

"We don't deal with rumors, so get back to work, you're not paid to be gossip nannies," Lance said to them.

Lynn watched as everyone walked away and she headed to her office as well. Part of her couldn't wait until they made the announcement. Heading into her office sand powering on her computer she waited as the program loaded and connected.

"Everything okay?" Lance said standing at her office door.

"Yep," Lynn replied, watching as he entered and closed the door before sitting down across from her.

"This was what I was afraid of," he said and Lynn had the impression he wasn't speaking of anything at the museum. "The princess thought she was sneaky, but I noticed her several times and put two and two together before talking to the king who confirmed my suspicions."

"We're you afraid I wasn't doing my job?" Lynn asked.

"Oh, no, you're work has been great, better than I expected and a fast learner," he said to her. "I was more worried about rumors and, well, what happened earlier in the corridor with the other co-workers if rumors started. They would start looking for her, and who knows what else."

"I see."

"Though, I will admit, hearing that the princess was having an affair with a married man was amusing, especially to my wife," he said.

"She wasn't mad at you?" Lynn asked.

"No, I already informed her of what was going on, she's the one who suggested I tell the king," Lance replied to her. "So, when do you finally come out?"

"All Hallow's Eve dance," Lynn said, suddenly nervous.

"I see, I suggest you take the next day off, it will give you the weekend to sort things out," he said to her. "I can remember when Anna announced she was dating Kristoff that was big news, and then her wedding, a circus around here. I really made things hectic around here."

"Yeah, and they'll know I work here," Lynn said.

"Don't worry, while the museum is public, the offices are not, and we're associated with the palace so there are many ways to get you into work."

"Thanks," Lynn relied feeling as if she had another person she could talk to about this. Her friends were supportive, but had no idea what to do and not to do.

"So, what are you going as?" he asked, leaning back into his chair.

"A Jedi," she said.

"Star Wars, interesting," he replied. "We had an exhibit for that last year."

"I know, wanted to go but couldn't, was in school too much," she said.

"Pity, it was a lot of fun," he said to her.

"Yeah, and I'm a Star Wars nut," Lynn said.

"Then we'll have to bring it back some day," he told her.

Lynn considered that before looking back at Lance who appeared to be thinking.

"Things will be getting interesting around here, that much is for sure," he finally said standing up. "I'll let you get back to work."

"Yes sir," Lynn replied,

"You'll have to make sure you do your best for a while, with everything that's going to happen, at least until the media sensation dies down a bit," he said to her.

"Yeah, think I'll just be myself," Lynn replied.

"Best advice to follow, its easier to maintain," he replied before leaving the room.

Lynn wondered what might happen next.

End part 17

Continued in part 18


	18. Chapter 18

**Princess Elsa**

by AJ Marks

Part 18

Lynn shifted slightly in the chair. She was at the palace having her make-up and hair done in preparation for the big event tonight. She had texted Elsa a few times, seen Kristoff who wished her luck and that they would all be going together. Rapunzel wanted to go but already had other plans.

She tried to get out of him what Elsa would be wearing, but was told only that it was a secret, but he couldn't wait to see Anna's outfit. With a waggle of his eyebrows he walked away leaving her to her imagination.

Looking at the mirror she noticed her short black hair now was spiky, giving her an edgy appearance for her Jedi outfit. She already had the outfit on, designed by someone in the palace staff for such things. He had been actually excited about it, being a big Star Wars nerd and they spent quite a bit of time talking about the movies, Jedis and the Force. She had even watched the movies a couple of times to know the characters.

She even had one of the best replica lightsabers, with a purple blade. It was a recent development, and allowed a cosplayer to actually appear more like a Jedi, or Sith. It was only the hilt and though hologram technology a 'blade' would appear. It was only for show as it would go through anything so you couldn't even use it for pretend duels.

"There we go, what do you think?" the hairdresser said. Lynn looked up but didn't say anything knowing the hairdresser wasn't speaking to her, but her boss.

"Very nice," he said, moving all around her. "I think we need a bit more foundation here, not much."

"Hmm, yes, you're right," another person said, pulling out some makeup.

"I look forward to working with you, like the princesses, very nice, but we can always make you better," he said with a bit of pride. She thought that was a compliment, or at least hoped so.

"And finally all these rumors will be over with," another one said.

"I can stop being hounded by the press over who it is," the hairdresser said.

"Yeah, but then it will be questions like, what's she like, and that type of stuff, remember with Kristoff?" the boss said.

Lynn heard a collective groan.

"What?" she decided to ask.

"We take our friendships with the royal family very personally."

"And frown upon anyone who spreads lies."

"With a new person, there will be many lies."

"Oh," Lynn replied. "I hope I'm ready?'

"If you have any problems, just call that girlfriend of yours, she will do anything to help you out," the hairdresser said.

"Come on, are we done?' the boss said suddenly, walking around Lynn scrutinizing every angle even as another person appeared. "Just in time, we've done all we can."

"Ma'am, this way if you will," the man dressed in a black suit said.

Lynn stood, thanked them all for their help and followed the man who she couldn't recall his name, but the one who had been in charge getting her ready today. The big time was fast approaching as she moved down the hallway to the underground basement where the cars and transports and such were kept.

They approached a large, black, limo and she walked in to the spacious area with several seats and a small table off to one side.

"Princess Elsa, Anna and Kristoff will be here shortly, do you require a drink?" he asked.

"Yes," Lynn said rather quickly as the butterflies started up.

"Water, or something stronger?" he asked.

"Stronger, but I don't know what. I'm not much of a hard liquor drinker," Lynn replied thinking a beet probably wasn't something she should have now.

"I have just the thing," he said, pouring a clear liquid into a glass with ice and handing it to her.

Taking a swallow she noticed the sweet, fruity flavor, not a harsh flavor.

"Thanks," she said heading over to sit down and took out the lightsaber, flicking it on and off a few times nervously.

The door opened again allowing Kristoff to walk in.

"Ah, you're here already, thought so," he said, dressed as Han Solo. "Are you a Jedi Knight or Master?"

"Master, of course," Lynn replied with a smile, as Anna stepped though.

Lynn's eyebrows went up, she was dressed as slave Leia and if Lynn wasn't already attracted to Elsa, she could fall for the red head. The next person though was finally Elsa.

She had to pick her jaw up from the floor, as Elsa walked over, dressed in the same slave Leia outfit, but a pale blue. Lynn couldn't keep her eyes from watching the sway of the hips as she moved over to her.

"Hey, you look great," Elsa said, sitting down giving Lynn a kiss on the cheek as her own brain still refused to function.

"Think you overloaded her brain," Anna said with a chuckle as Elsa giggled as well.

"Wow," Lynn finally managed to say looking up into Elsa's eyes. She noticed her hair was braided and over her left shoulder.

"I take it you like the costume?" Elsa said, giving a slight wiggle in the chair.

"Like, I think I died and went to heaven," Lynn said. "But are you okay with it?"

"Yeah, you could say I'm showing off for you," Elsa said.

"And, it will help you a bit as well, as everyone's focused on Elsa as well," Anna said. "The media is going to have a breakdown over all of this."

"I'm going to have a breakdown, between going out there and you dressed like this," Lynn said, letting her eyes roam over Elsa's outfit, the curves and exposed skin.

The statement caused Anna to laugh a bit. Everything about the entire situation seemed surreal to her. Sitting in a limo, with the princesses, going to a dance and Elsa was her girlfriend. Something by the end of the night the entire empire would know.

"What are you drinking?" Elsa asked.

Lynn looked down at the drink still in her hand. "Oh, this, don't know, was given to me."

"Let's see," Elsa said, taking a sip before Lynn could say anything. "Oh, nice, Fruity Comet."

"Oh, well its good," Lynn said.

"New distributor, wanted to make a hard liquor which didn't taste like hard liquor," Elsa said to her.

"Well, he succeeded," Lynn said, before downing the rest.

Anna started up a conversation about the party, even though it was called a dance it was really a fancy costume party. Anna mentioned she and Elsa should apply for the best costumes and made her case.

"Hey, don't worry too much, just try and enjoy yourself," Kristoff said to Lynn. "Been there done that, mine was going to a prom, and everyone was asking about me. At least you have some time to get prepared, I was tossed into the fire."

"Yeah, I recall that," Lynn said. "A lot of bad information came out which was false."

"Yeah, they hope to quell that this time," Kristoff said.

"Be myself," Lynn said deciding it was the best advice she had gotten so far.

All too quickly they arrived at the dance. She watched as Kristoff stepped out first, followed by Anna, part of the royal guidelines. They left the vehicle last, something she hadn't been concerned with when on vacation as everything was so informal. This was a formal event and she would have to be formal.

"You'll do fine," Elsa said as Anna left.

Lynn felt the butterflies start up and she half expected to throw up. Finally she felt Elsa push her forward and shakily she stepped out of the limo to the waiting crowd which seemed larger than she expected.

Several were still oohing and aahing over what Anna was wearing and so didn't really see her. At least not at first but several seemed to take notice and the pictures started. Lynn snapped out of her nervous coma long enough to turn and wait for Elsa as she stepped out.

The murmur was immediate as everyone seemed to whisper at once seeing Elsa step forward. She moved over to Lynn, and taking her hand made their way down the red carpet.

Lynn remembered to smile, keenly aware of everything going on wondering if wasn't too late to go running away. They stopped in front of a large stage area where the celebrities would pose for the pictures. Already Lynn heard the rush of questions asking who she was to Elsa, who merely waved her hand and smiled.

"Smile," Elsa reminded. "Or pose?"

It was reckless Lynn knew, but a sudden inspiration came to her. Grabbing the lightsaber, she activated it while wrapping an arm around Elsa's waist and smiled. She was almost blinded by the flashes before Elsa led her away and she put the lightsaber away. Moving inside they made their way to the reserved table where Kristoff and Anna were waiting and grinning like idiots.

"That will defiantly be front page," Kristoff said to them.

"Oh yeah, and it looked hot," Anna said causing Lynn to blush.

"Caught me by surprise, but I liked it," Elsa said leaning into Lynn as they sat down.

"Though, might have been better had you been a Sith," Kristoff said. "You could have been a Sith Lord and her pleasure slave."

That thought brought up some other images which she quickly pushed aside.

"Ooh, it's up," Anna said, looking at her phone.

"And it'll probably crash the server," Lynn said.

"We have techs working tonight to help the expected overload," Elsa said.

A waiter came by asking for drinks, Lynn asked for another glass of Fruity Comet, it had been good and it would appear better than a beer. While waiting she looked out noticing almost everyone in the crowd trying to catch a glimpse of her. She also saw celebrities looking which seemed odd to her causing her to laugh slightly.

"Something funny?" Elsa asked looking around.

"Oh, just watching the celebrities, normally it would be reversed. I'd be trying to get a glimpse of them instead of them trying to get a glimpse of me," Lynn replied with a smile as their drinks came back and a person approached.

"I'm so glad you accepted this year," the man said, he was an older gentleman, bad, in great shape, and wore an Imperial officer uniform.

"We thank you for being persistent, and you give one of the best parties on All Hallow's Eve," Elsa said. Lynn thought he puffed up a bit at that.

"I do, don't I," he said looking around. "It took a lot of work."

The entire room was decorated in a Star Wars theme.

"May I be so bold, as to ask who this lovely Jedi is?" he asked.

Elsa placed her hand on top of Lynn's. "This is Lynn, my girlfriend."

Lynn shifted uncomfortably as he seemed to be looking at her closely before leaning closer.

"A sight better than that prince, Ronald or whatever his name was," he said.

"Ranald?" Lynn supplied.

"Yes, him, just didn't picture you with him, it seemed off," he said to them. Before they could say anything else another employee came up, also dressed in an Imperial uniform and whispered something to him. "Ah, if you'll excuse me, you've caused some buzz I need to take care of some intruders trying really hard to get in."

"Sorry about that," Elsa said.

"Oh, don't be, I think my wife is enjoying herself now," he said leaving the table.

Lynn was unsure what he meant by that but remained quiet, taking in the music, dancing and overall party. People standing around talking, some dancing, others showing off their sword skills in a mock sword fight between Sith and Jedi.

"Princesses," another voice said, causing them to look and Lynn to be speechless. Jacob O'Corke stood there, the most popular actor in the Empire.

"Can get your autograph?" Anna asked suddenly.

Lynn looked over to see Anna a bit star struck and realized she was like any twenty-year-old. The request took him by surprise as well.

"For a fan, no problem," he said moving over to her. "And should I make that out to Princess Anna?"

"Yes please," Anna replied. Lynn heard a slight giggle and looked over to see Elsa covering her mouth but was obviously laughing. Kristoff appeared to lean back and just watch not bothered at all. Lynn wondered about it then realized they were comfortable with their relationship, Anna loved him.

She glanced at the rest of the crowd before turning to see Elsa looking at her and before she could say anything gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

End part 18

Continued in part 19


	19. Chapter 19

**Princess Elsa**

by AJ Marks

Part 19

Elsa moved back into the limo, leaving the party. She had enjoyed it to an extent, but really wasn't the social person her sister was. Put her in a room full of diplomats and politicians and she could make small talk easily. In a room full of people her own age, partying and such, she was out of her element.

Instead she allowed the others to do all the speaking, only speaking up occasionally in an effort no to embarrass herself. Her outfit had been a success, and she and Anna had won first place in the costume contest. Elsa wondered how much that had to do with who they were, or the outfits.

Lynn had relaxed as the evening wore on, from her nervousness at the beginning to now. Overall, the evening was a success she thought and once people got over the shock things calmed down.

"I wonder," Anna said musing as she moved to turn on the TV and flipped through a few channels before arriving at the one she wanted. Elsa was not surprised to see which channel.

The entertainment channel was talking about her, and in the background the picture on arrival. Elsa took a moment to look it over, Lynn had a certain possessive look, her lightsaber on and an arm wrapped around her.

"Wow, nice pose," Kristoff said.

"What made you do that?" Anna asked as they looked over at Lynn.

"Don't know, a reckless instinct," Lynn replied with a shrug.

"Well, it was very nice," Elsa said leaning into her which was returned.

"It was shocking to see you so star struck," Lynn said looking at Anna.

"What? Oh, Jacob O'Cooke, who wouldn't be, he's a huge movie star," Anna said. "And I got his autograph."

She pulled out the paper waving it around proudly.

"And Kristoff got Hanna's autograph," Elsa said.

"He did?" Anna said.

"You had gone to the bathroom when she came over," Elsa replied.

"Hey, if you can get Jacob's, I can get Hanna's," Kristoff said to her.

Elsa watched as the two stared at each other for a few seconds, before Anna kissed him on the nose.

"You're such a goof," she finally said. "But you're my goof."

"I didn't think they acted that way all the time," Lynn finally said to Elsa.

"Oh, it comes and goes, you saw a lot of it last time," Elsa said even as the reporters started to talk about Lynn.

"Great, I'm gonna be the hot topic of the news now for a week," she replied slinking down a bit.

"Could be worse," Anna said.

"How?"

"Um, well, you could be a stripper or something," Anna replied as Lynn groaned.

"Guess I'm glad I didn't do anything like that," Lynn replied peeking over at Elsa who grinned at her before looking back at the screen.

The next part of the report focused on how Elsa was a lesbian and no one knew.

"No one knew because I didn't know," Elsa said shaking her head. She had been so sheltered she never had that opportunity to grow. She had been shoehorned into one thing by society.

The limo stopped as they arrived back at the palace.

"Well, this will be different," Lynn said.

"You're first night at the palace," Elsa said. "I'll show you to your room."

They exited with Anna and Kristoff headed to their room as they made their way down the corridor to the guest rooms. It had been decided to have Lynn stay at the palace tonight and would participate in some press conferences tomorrow.

"This is it," Elsa said, pushing the door opened seeing the suitcase was already there.

"Larger than my current bedroom," Lynn said walking in.

"Want to see my room?" Elsa asked.

"Am I allowed?" Lynn asked.

"Sure," Elsa said. They made their way down a few other hallways before arriving at her bedroom.

She entered watching Lynn look around unsure of what she might say.

"You really do like blue," Lynn said finally looking around at everything.

"Yeah," Elsa said, looking at her room, it had blue sheets and covers on the bed, and everything she could was in blue. She folded her hands in front of her and looked back at Lynn. "Is that bad?"

"No, it fits your personality, calm and patient," Lynn replied looking over the desk, computers and other such things scattered around. "Can't say I'm the same."

Elsa moved closer as Lynn stopped at the bed and put an extra sway into her hips as she walked over and kissed her. It was supposed to be simple, but quickly deepened and ended up both of them on the bed and Lynn on top. She looked into Lynn's eyes before going for another kiss feeling hands start to wander before another sound interrupted them.

Looking over she spotted her father standing in the doorway.

"Dad!" Elsa said, leaping up and standing in front of Lynn who was now looking for a way to escape.

"I think we need to have a talk," he said.

Elsa was furiously trying to think of something to say to her father but felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over at Lynn. She had a look as if she could handle it.

"Come on," her father said looking at Lynn.

"It will be okay," Lynn replied, giving Elsa a kiss on the forehead.

"You better, or you and I will have a talk dad," Elsa said directing a glare at her father who returned it for a moment before closing the door.

Elsa stormed out to her balcony gathering her thoughts. Next time, she'd be sure to lock the door.

* * *

Lynn followed the king down the corridor wondering what might have happened if he hadn't stopped them. Even as she asked herself the question she knew where it would have led, and despite Elsa's pressure, they were not quite ready for that step.

At first she had been mortified at being caught, especially in such a position but realized she was only dealing with an over protective father. She could handle that, as long as she considered him in that way. Walking into the office he motioned for her to sit as she sat down himself behind the desk.

"Care to explain?" he asked, direst and to the point.

"It was a kiss which got out of hand," Lynn said, deciding on honesty. It was better than anything else.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"Um, nope," Lynn said, it was a kiss which did get out of hand and a bit too quickly for her taste. She had never been so overwhelmed by just a kiss before despite all the girls in high school and Kris, never had it been so intense.

"No apology, no it won't happen again sir," he said.

Lynn considered that for several seconds before an answer came to her.

"No," she said.

No!" he replied, very surprised at that answer.

"No I'm not sorry," Lynn replied. "Elsa is a very beautiful woman, and one I love. To say anything else, or apologize would be putting her down in my eyes."

She watched him shift slightly as if that wasn't the answer he was looking for. They sat in silence for a few seconds an she wondered if she should say something else.

"Daring answer," he finally said.

"Elsa's worth it," Lynn said.

"And would you have stopped if I hadn't interrupted?" he asked.

Lynn took a breath and released it giving it some thought. The very question she had pondered on the walk here. Be honest continued to be her mantra.

"I don't know," she finally said. "I'd like to say yes, I would have stopped, but I can't."

She watched as he sat back in the chair.

"I can't say I like that answer. But," here he trailed off as deep in thought. "It's a reasonable answer for someone in love."

Lynn had a feeling there was more to this conversation than she thought but didn't press it.

"Do try," he finally said before smiling at her. "You may head back to your room. The press conference is scheduled for ten, breakfast is at eight in the dining room."

"Thank you your highness," Lynn said, standing and doing a slight bow watching as he waved it off.

"If you are going to be her girlfriend, you don't have to do all that, after all, we'll be seeing each other often," he said.

"Ah, yeah, makes sense," Lynn said, heading to the door. "Um, there is one thing, getting back to the room?"

"Ah, I'll ring for someone to help."

Lynn appreciated it and waited by the door before turning back to him.

"I will try my best, but she doesn't make it easy for me," Lynn finally said to him, as he smiled at that.

"Takes after her mother then," he said and now grinned for some reason.

An aide arrived to help her to the room as she considered what he said. She would have to look up how the king and queen met and check out those stories.

* * *

Elsa turned and watched from the balcony as another person entered the room, seeing her mother make her way towards her.

"A successful night," she said, waking outside and sitting down with the grace her mother always had. Elsa looked up at the sky before sitting down as well.

"I guess," Elsa finally said.

"The costumes went over well," her mother said causing Elsa to look down. She was still dressed up.

"Yeah, it was different in this," Elsa replied. She had been shy about it at first, but Lynn's reaction made it all worthwhile.

They sat for a couple of minutes in silence as Elsa allowed herself to calm down a bit more.

"You know, your grandma caught me and your father in a, well, very compromising situation one day when we were dating as well," her mother said finally.

Elsa looked over at her mother having never heard this story.

"A bit like you, I was a tease to your father, pushed it as far as I could. Oh he tried to be the gentleman as he had been raised, but with a vixen trying her best it was difficult at best for him," she said with a slight chuckle. "One day we were actually out in the garden, and one thing led to another and things started to get rather heated."

Elsa's mind froze for a second.

"Um, eww mom, that's not something kids think about with their parents," Elsa said trying for a mental wipe of her that image even as her mother laughed.

"Well, anyways, we never heard her coming," her mother said. "Oh boy, the problems that caused. We were banned from seeing each other for a week."

"A week?" Elsa cried hoping that would happen, after all they really were not doing anything.

"I doubt that will happen here, your father is actually very level with such things, bet you didn't know we caught your sister and Kristoff in an even worse position," her mother said. "She kept sending him naughtier and naughtier pictures. Poor guy was only human."

Elsa recalled what she had sent to Lynn. She had done some rather sexy photos of herself for some reason now it appeared it ran in her blood. Her mother and Anna both did the same thing.

"So, you were waiting for something to happen?" Elsa asked.

"In a way, yes," her mother replied. "We care about you, and so far I like Lynn. Its also still early, and we don't want you rushing into something you might regret later on. It's a parent's right."

They sat there in silence for a few seconds.

"Well, at least we don't have to do the entire protection talk with you two," her mother replied with a smile.

"Gee, thanks, I think," Elsa said.

"You'll find there is a time and place for it all," her mother said giving her hand a pat before rising. "Otherwise, did you have fun?"

"Yeah," Elsa said, knowing it wasn't really the party, but the company which had made it such a good time. "And I think Lynn had a good time as well. It was fun watching her be in the middle of such people."

"Probably her first time, and I did see that photo pose, did you tell her to do that?"

"No, she did it on her own, surprised me a bit," Elsa stated.

"So, that's why you're not smiling," her mother said. "It looks good, we put it on the front of the website as well. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night mother," Elsa said, looking back at the night sky and wondering what might happen tomorrow. Her and Lynn's relationship had taken a new twist and things might not be the same.

End part 19

Continued in part 20


	20. Chapter 20

**Princess Elsa**

by AJ Marks

Part 20

Lynn made her way into her house and sat down after a long two days. She had stayed at the palace for two nights, as yesterday had been quite hectic. Now she was glad to return home and some normalization. Guards for the area had been doubled for now, and many palace employees lived in the area stated they would keep an eye out for any intruders and paparazzi.

Taking out a beer she sat down and turned on the TV flipping through till she found a movie and not anything about her on the news. Taking out her phone she flipped though several reading the ones from Brea first. She was excited and wanted a selfie with her and Elsa. She also mentioned that reporters had come around and began talking to them and sent one to all of them.

 _No embarrassing stories, or no selfie._

She flipped to Hans who stated her was merely annoyed with the reporters, kept him from his classes yesterday. He also was wondering when she might return his texts.

 _Was busy, didn't look at my phone until now._

With that sent off she looked at Jessica's texts. Normal, wanting a picture of the princess, or both of them as well. She also mentioned how Marshmallow and Olaf had come by and informed them of what to expect being Lynn's friends.

Lynn sent off a quick text to Kristoff and the other two thanking them for what they did before replying to Jessica.

 _So, is Brea seeing Marshmallow?_

The first to reply was Hans.

 _Envy you, saw the Princess in that outfit, and had your arm around her, what a photo!_

Lynn shook her head, it seemed to be the thing everyone was talking about. And it was something which had everyone talking about how cute they looked together.

 _Didn't plan that, just did it._

She switched as Kristoff replied no problem and something that Marshmallow was happy to help before Jessica replied.

 _Yes they are, not official but they spend a lot of time texting and he comes by often._

Lynn chuckled at that as Brea finally replied.

 _Spoilsport. Reporters are annoying._

Lynn could only imagine before Brea sent another text.

 _College banned all reporters, they were disrupting classes. Though, rumor was they spoke with Kris._

Lynn frowned wondering what her ex had to say about her knowing she would probably find out. They could deal with it later on.

 _She's a lying, two-timing bitch. Besides, she's already mentioned as cheater in how I met Elsa._

True, she had mentioned the reason she had gone on the trip by herself was her caught her then girlfriend cheating on her. She really wasn't too worried about her as Hans replied.

 _It looked planned, and Elsa's outfit, the talk of the campus._

Lynn wondered how Elsa might feel about that. She felt sure several websites were already having fun with the photos. Before all this, Lynn might have looked it up as well, but this time, she had even more. She sent off to the others she was going to bed as she finished off her beer and flipped off the TV as her phone buzzed again from Elsa

 _No problems getting back?_

 _Nope, nice and quiet, about to head to bed, gotta go back to work tomorrow._

 _Sweet dreams._

 _You too._

She tossed the can into the recycler and headed to the bedroom wondering how work would go tomorrow.

* * *

Lynn exited the security vehicle which took her to work. A security measure provided by the king for a little while until things settled down a bit. Moving into the palace she was surprised to be hugged but quickly recognized who it was, Elsa.

"Is this how I'm to be greeted coming to work, I might not mind it anymore," Lynn replied returning the hug, and giving her a quick kiss.

"Well, if we can't take advantage of seeing each other in this situation why bother."

"Good point."

Lynn made her way down the hallway holding Elsa's hand. It felt nice to be able to do this openly as they continued on down, Elsa mentioning what she had up today. Some meetings and listening in on a negotiation with the king and a representative with another empire.

"Gee, you make my day sound boring," Lynn replied. "All I'm doing is working on what the next exhibit will be with Lance."

"We could switch?"

"Um, no, I think I'd probably create some sort of interspace war or something."

At that Elsa laughed as they turned to the museum and headed to her office. Lynn spotted a few co-workers who stopped and stared as they walked past.

"You know, I think that will take a while to get used to," Lynn stated.

"What?"

"People stopping to stare as we walk by."

"Oh, I guess I don't notice it, used to it happening," Elsa replied as they walked into Lynn's office, which her boss was waiting for her.

"Ah, boss," Lynn said.

"Princess Elsa, Lynn," he said.

"Ah, Mr. Peters isn't it," Elsa said

"Yes, as usual, your ability to recall names is like your father," he said. "I wanted to make sure my employee made it in okay."

"No problem," Lynn replied.

"Good," Lance said, turning to Elsa. "Princess, I appreciate it all, and I know young love can be, interesting, but perhaps drop her off before entering the museum. The staff isn't used to seeing you around as much. They do have work to do."

Lynn watched Elsa think about that. "I guess I can, if only to keep the work environment happy," she replied.

"At least he's not banishing you," Lynn replied, giving Elsa a bump with her hip. "And the way you come over so often you'll never miss me."

"Yes, no more sneaking over," he said to her.

"No," Elsa said. "But I'll still visit."

"Of course," he said.

"I guess I should get to work, and you to whatever meeting you have," Lynn said, giving Elsa a slight kiss as she walked back to the palace.

"Ready to start your new day, as the princess' girlfriend?" Lance asked.

"Yeah," Lynn said.

"Good, come on, we have a meeting to attend in thirty minutes, I'll bring you up to speed."

She followed Lance out of the room and to his office where the meeting would occur.

* * *

Lynn walked back through the staff area after the meeting seeing a familiar face, Nick, one of the younger workers. She made her way to the fridge to take out a drink wondering when he might finally say something.

"Guess you think you're so smart, eh?" he asked.

"About what?" Lynn asked.

"Read up all about you, miss niece to a gangster," he replied.

"You mean the bastard," Lynn answered back.

"And how about that police report, getting into a fight with your ex like that," Nick stated. That statement caused Lynn to frown, she had no idea what he was talking about this time. She never called the police on her ex.

"You still listening to rumors?" another worker asked Nick as he walked in. "Told you to stop listening to that trash news station."

"They at least give the truth," Nick replied.

"Yeah, falsely, you know she wasn't even there when that incident occurred."

"It happened where she was staying, how could she have missed it," Nick answered back.

"If those reporters had done any research they'd know she wasn't even there, but with Princess Elsa at that time," the older man replied.

"Are you talking about when my roommate, Mary, called the police on her ex-boyfriend and my ex who were getting into a fight?" Lynn asked, recalling a bit about it from a few others. "After it was discovered my ex had been sleeping with my roommate for six months, cheating on both me and her boyfriend?"

"See, she does know, a bit tacky eh?" Nick said.

"I was on vacation, and having fun with the princesses," Lynn replied back to him.

"If you say so, I'll believe those reporters," Nick said.

With that he walked out of the room in a huff. It was obvious he thought she lied to him about it all as she and the other guy looked at each other.

"Don't let him bother you, he's not really know by everyone for his smarts," the guy said to her. "He gets something into his mind and won't let it go no matter how wrong he is. He got a story from your ex on one of the trash news sites and thinks its real no matter how much evidence you give him."

"Great," Lynn replied, realizing she had encountered her first rumor, and probably not her last.

"So, your uncle is really that gangster?" he asked.

"Unfortunately," Lynn replied. She recalled what he had said to her upon leaving her. He was a bastard and though knowing the truth keeping the illusion would be best for them all and easy for her maintain.

"Wow, gangster, now a princess, can't believe it," he said to her.

"So," Lynn stated, taking a sip of water, "what else have you heard?"

"Oh, nothing much, I tend to stay away from those sites," he said.

Lynn felt her phone buzz and looked to see a text from Hans.

 _I see Kris is being her normal self._

 _I just heard._

"Friend, or the princess?" the question came.

"Friend from college," Lynn replied. "Mentioning the story."

 _Got a few reporters asking about it, I could tell them you were not there. Funny when they ask how I know, I was there, you weren't._

Lynn had to smile at that comment. True, she recalled that Brea and Hans were both there, it was how she had learned about it.

"I doubt Nick would even believe someone who was there, because he's my friend," Lynn said.

"Probably not, he's too stubborn for his own good," he replied to her, starting to walk away. "If he gives you too much grief, come see me and the boys, we'll get him settled out straight."

"I doubt he will, but thanks," Lynn replied, heading back to her office, taking a moment to look outside the museum entrance.

Standing out there were several news vans, reporters and other such groups all talking about her or looking for something about her. Her first encounter with the press yesterday had actually gone well, perhaps that was due to the fact the reporters there were not from the paparazzi either.

Outside were all groups and a lot of stations she didn't recognize and didn't know if they were local or intergalactic as her phone buzzed again.

 _I think Kris has lost it, officially._

 _Why?_

 _Just walked by her, she had a very ugly scowl on, didn't even try to talk to me about you._

 _Why would I, I have someone much better._

 _I think that's what's bothering her. She can't compete against Elsa._

Lynn had to giggle at that. Her ex was a manipulating con artist who used her position of power on those around her. If she couldn't manipulate you she bullied you. Another text message, this time from Elsa.

 _Hey, how's your day going?_

 _Not bad, hearing my first wrong rumor._

 _Oh, nothing bad?_

 _Just something which happened between my ex and ex roommate._

 _Oh, that one, we've already issued a statement about it._

Lynn blinked at that.

 _That was fast._

 _We have to keep ahead of such rumors, have an entire team devoted to it. I think they are having fun with this new excitement._

 _Then they are weird._

She could almost hear Elsa giggle at that. It would take her time to get used to such things, having people stand up for her and keeping an eye out for such things. They probably already knew about the police reports, or contacted them and got the information a lot faster than anyone else.

Kris wouldn't be able to keep up with such things, and if it kept up her web of lies would come crumbling down around her. For that, she really wished she could be there to see that, another part of her didn't care anymore.

Of course, if she hadn't caught them cheating on her she would have never gone on that vacation alone and her interaction with Elsa would have been very different. Strangely it was because of Kris that they got together. The thought caused her to smile as she moved on to her office to get back to work.

She might be the princess's girlfriend, but she still had work to do.

End part 20

Continued in part 21


	21. Chapter 21

Princess Elsa

by AJ Marks

Part 21

Elsa looked outside as the winter clouds built up. The forecasters stated the upcoming storm had the potential to be quite severe. Already the palace had been preparing for such a storm in case they lost power or any other number of things. As the day progressed it seemed as if the forecast seemed to be getting worse.

This morning when she got up they said heavy snowfall, now, it seemed as if they were calling it a blizzard. She watched as her mother walked into the room and made her way over to where she stood.

"Looks to be nasty," she said to Elsa.

"Yeah, what is the staff doing?" Elsa asked

"Your father just put the outer staff on storm alert," she said.

Elsa nodded, knowing that meant some non-essential personal would be able to leave. Others would be working and possibly staying if things got worse. She thought of Lynn, wondering what she might be doing with this upcoming storm.

"Wow," Anna's voice said as she made her way into the room. "This storm is going to be something."

"Oh, did they change the forecast again?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, now saying its intensifying faster and stronger than they expected. "They've already shut down several services including transportation."

"Oh, that won't be good," her mother said. "I better tell your father, in case he doesn't already know."

Elsa watched as she left before making up her mind and headed towards the museum. Walking though the corridors she passed several others working to get the palace ready for the storm. She quickly arrived at the museum only to find it mostly deserted and headed to Lynn's office worried that perhaps she already left. Looking in the office she found Lynn still at work.

"Where is everyone?" Elsa asked.

"We told them to go home, I was trying to finish up this one last thing before heading out as well," Lynn stated.

"The transportation services are already shutting down," Elsa said.

"Oh," Lynn said looking up in a panic. "Then, I'm stuck here?"

Elsa looked on with a shrug. "Might not be a bad thing."

"Huh?"

"Well, a lot of the palace staff is staying, they'll be filling the guest rooms, and I have a room," Elsa said.

"You're dad?"

"I think we can work around it," Elsa said, her mind going over some possibilities. "Besides, it is a bit of an unusual circumstance today."

"The storm, you really think he'll allow me to stay in your room?" Lynn asked, looking down at her computer as it chimed. Opening a new mail and reading it. But before she spoke up an announcement was made.

"Attention, all staff members at the palace, please report to the main hall to check in. If you are a guest please also report to the main hall, transportation services have closed and the roads re becoming precarious to drive on. Arrangements are being made to stay within the palace."

"Well, seems like I'm stuck here," Lynn said.

"Good, I would have worried had you gone back to your house," Lynn replied. However before they could leave her phone rang. "Lynn Sauer here…yes sir…already done…I'm stuck here…no problem, take care."

Elsa watched as Lynn hung up before standing.

"Boss, wondering if I was staying here, and if the workers were sent home," Lynn said. "We had decided that earlier in the day before things got bad."

"Ah," Elsa said as they made their way back down the hallways before entering the main hall, a large room where they hosted banquets, danced or other large official occasions. Now it was full of people and a table over at one end. A few looked on as they passed to get Lynn checked in.

They reached an open person who seemed to be checking people in and looked up in surprise.

"Oh, um," he stammered a bit, unsure what to say. It was Lynn who had mercy.

"I'm Lynn Sauer, part of the museum staff checking in," she said.

"Ah, yes, okay," he said writing the name in. "Is there anyone else from your group here?"

"Not that I'm aware of, we sent everyone home before lunch," Lynn replied.

"Ah, okay, well, we're getting a list so we know where to put everyone," he said to her.

"I think we can find a place," Elsa said, placing a hand on Lynn's arm. "I'll just talk to my dad about it."

With that Elsa tugged Lynn back out of the room and into the more interior area of the palace looking for her mother or father. She found them in her dad's office looking over some notes and such as they looked up to see her walking in.

"Ah, I see you didn't make it out," her father said.

"No, everyone else did, I was finishing some things up, thought I could get it done a bit quicker and that this storm would get as bad," Lynn said.

"And now you're stuck here," her mother said, who seemed to be looking at them both.

"She can stay in my room, it will free up a space which someone else can use," Elsa stated looking at her father wondering what he might say.

They both seemed to look at her for several seconds before it was her mother who spoke up first.

"I suppose we can trust you two," she said as Elsa smiled at that.

"There will be a large supper set up in the main hall as well, and sleeping arrangements are being made depending on how many are still here," her father said.

Elsa felt a small bit of excitement grow in her at the thought of spending the night with Lynn. It seemed like a new step in their relationship was about to start.

"Thanks mom," Elsa said, giving her mother a hug before dragging Lynn back out of the room and headed towards her own room before hearing a slight giggle behind her. She turned to see Lynn smiling.

"Its like you're dragging me off to bed," she said causing Elsa to pause at that.

"Oh, guess I was excited," Elsa said stopping for a moment before a new thought came to her. "How about a tour?"

"Of the palace? Never had a personal tour by the princess," Lynn replied back at her.

"Come on, I'll show you around," Elsa said, moving off into the interior of the palace, a place few were allowed and not on the tour.

* * *

Lynn walked back into Elsa's room having been shown around the inner palace, seeing where the royal family relaxed away from the public. It was very different than what she expected to see. In fact, it appeared very much like a normal house, pictures on the walls, rooms off the main room, Elsa had one of her own, her office away from her office, or her play room. About the size of her bedroom it had a computer desk facing where one could look out the window, and a table in the middle which was currently clear.

Making her way over to the window she looked out seeing the snow really coming down now to the point she couldn't see across the road. She felt a bit glad she wasn't out there was a knock. Elsa answered to see her mother there holding something. Lynn looked back out as they spoke.

"Here, my mother brought you some more comfortable clothes," Elsa said, handing Lyn a pair of sweats pants, a t-shirt and what looked to be a warm sweater, all of which had the royal seal on them. "It'll be more comfortable than the work clothes you have on."

"Yeah," Lynn said, seeing a pair of socks as well and house shoes. Quickly taking them she walked over to the bath and changed taking a moment to remind herself to thank the queen.

Elsa had changed as well into something more casual as well, and surprisingly she still looked very beautiful making Lynn wonder if there was anything she wouldn't look good in.

They took a moment to look at each other for a second.

"Wow, you make that look good," Elsa finally said.

"Me?" Lynn said, looking down at herself.

"Yeah."

Lynn started to say something when her stomach growled.

"Perhaps we should feed you first," Elsa stated which sounded like a good idea to her.

They headed off to the main hall which would be set up for food and drinks for everyone.

* * *

Lynn walked back into Elsa's room feeling a bit tired after everything. After eating they had gone back into the palace where they met up with Anna and Kristoff before taking a look outside and listening to the news. The blizzard had become one of the worst on record knocking out power in many areas of the city.

"Tonight was fun, despite the circumstances," Elsa said.

"Yeah, I keep learning more and more about this life," Lynn said, recalling all of her lessons she was also taking at the moment.

"My mom dropped off some night clothes for you as well," Elsa said, pointing to a stack of clothing which Lynn looked over. It appeared to be a nice night shirt which would work well for a night.

"Guess I'll change," Lynn stated, moving over to the bathroom.

"Long day?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, I got in early this morning, wasn't sure about the weather and was hoping to get back before it struck," Lynn replied "Glad I didn't, Koenig Oaks is without power ta the moment

"I'd have been worried," Elsa replied. "Glad you stayed."

"Me too," Lynn replied, moving into the bathroom to change.

She folded the new clothes and set it on the counter before slipping into the shirt feeling a bit excited. She was actually sleeping with the princess! It didn't help that the more she got to know Elsa, the more she fell in love with her. Now she hoped she could keep a promise to the king. Finally washing her face, and straightening her hair, not that it was hard when she kept it short, she walked out and stopped.

Standing by the bed was Elsa, her hair was loose and she was wearing a much shorter nightshirt than Lynn was. It showed off her legs too well. Lynn had the impression if Elsa spun around too fast she would show off her panties. Elsa walked over and looked Lynn over.

"Um, bed?" Lynn said trying to get her brain to work.

"Oh, I'd like that," Elsa said, her eyes showing mischief.

Before Lynn could say anything else she was being kissed and making their way to the bed. Lynn fell back as Elsa landed on top of her. Taking a few seconds to rearrange themselves before returning to the kiss. Some part of her brain said to stop, but the intoxication of Elsa overcame her rational mind.

Breaking off Elsa sat up, still straddling Lynn and pulled off her shirt. Now, before Lynn was every male's, and several females, fantasy. A completely nude Elsa straddling her hips and looking down at her with passion in her eyes before closing the gap for another kiss.

Lynn returned it with equal passion as her hands ran over Elsa's back feeling the soft skin going from her neck all the way down and cupping her ass cheeks. When she did Elsa gave a quick squeak causing them to break apart.

"That was cute," Lynn said repeating the process before quickly flipping their positions and trapping Elsa's arms above her head. "Yeah, not this is much better."

She rose up slightly, now straddling Elsa and looking down before looking into Elsa's eyes and noticed a brief look, one she had seen before. Mixed in with the passion was a hint of doubt, uncertainty and fear. Lynn had seen it several times with previous partners. They wanted it but felt unsure. In Elsa's case, Lynn learned over the months that despite all the popularity, upbringing and stories, she had doubts about how she looked.

"I think I'm looking at the most beautiful thing in the universe," Lynn said, using her other hand to run down Elsa's arm, across her shoulder, between her breasts before stopping at her navel. "Now, where should I begin my worshipping first?"

Ducking down for another kiss her hand came back up to cup a breast causing Elsa to suck in a breath in pleasure. It would only be the start of what Lynn had planned.

End part 21

Continued in part 22


	22. Chapter 22

**Princess Elsa**

by AJ Marks

Part 22

Elsa slowly gained conciseness after the activities of last night. Stretching slightly she could feel every point where she was touching Lynn as they lay in bed. After their activities they had fallen asleep sometime last night, she really had no idea what time they went to bed or what time it was.

Lynn stirred slightly causing Elsa to look up and smile.

"Well, good morning cutie," Lynn said.

"You too," Elsa said. "Last night was wonderful."

"Glad you enjoyed it, cause so did I," Lynn replied, moving over to a kiss before breaking off. "But, I have to go to the bathroom."

Elsa reluctantly moved from her position which was trapping Lynn under her. She watched as Lynn got out of bed, admiring the body before her. Taller than Elsa, short black hair, smaller breasts, but was gorgeous in Elsa's eyes. She followed the athletic form all the way to the bathroom before rolling over and lying flat on her back recalling everything they had done last night, blushing slightly.

A knock on the door startled her, causing her to sit up in a bit of a panic.

"Just a moment!" she yelled, jumping out of bed and looking around. Quickly tossing on her robe and looked around seeing the room at least looked decent and made her way to the door tying her robe closed. Opening the door she was slightly surprised to see her mother standing there with a tray.

"Morning dear," she said, making her way inside and placing the ray on the table. "Where is Lynn?"

"Bathroom," Elsa said, hoping that she wouldn't come out naked.

"I brought you two something to drink," her mother said to her. "The weather has cleared."

"Oh, how are things?" Elsa asked.

"Well, the power is out to most of the city, we're on generator backup, and the city is going to be shut down mostly today," her mother said.

"I'll have to see how that effects my schedule then," Elsa said, feeling slightly excited her meetings might be cancelled for a change. It was nice to relax a bit, especially if Lynn was going to be around.

Taking one of the cups she took a sip of the hot chocolate still warm and looked at the time, they had slept in past eight.

"The advisors will work that out, though I think your father will want to talk to you sometime this morning," her mother said. From the bathroom they heard the shower start up and Elsa knew her girlfriend wouldn't be coming out naked, or at least real soon.

Elsa took another sip of her hot chocolate savoring the taste. She never quite got the hang of drinking coffee like others and preferred her hot chocolate and tea instead.

"I think they are serving breakfast till about ten or so," her mother said as Elsa looked out the window at the scene before her. Massive piles of snow greater than she could ever recalled were all over and she could understand why the city was shut down at the moment. Even with their technology, such storms could still wreak havoc.

"How long will the power be out?" Elsa asked.

"I thought I heard your father talking about the generators were damaged, might take most of the day to repair," she replied. "The palace is top priority of course, but Koenig Oaks will probably be without power until tomorrow."

"And people might not head back," Elsa said. She would take advantage of this somehow.

"Well, don't be too long before coming to breakfast," her mother said, heading to the door.

"I'll have to take a shower as well, and then we'll be there," Elsa said as her mother left the room.

She looked out before pulling up her schedule to see it full of red and cancelled events. People would be busy rescheduling everything, but that was what they were paid to do.

The door to the bathroom opened allowing Lynn to look around the room before walking out with a towel on and headed right over to where Elsa sat.

"Hot chocolate?" Lynn asked, picking up the other cup and taking a sip.

"I like it, and especially on a morning like this," Elsa replied, her eyes looking at the expanse of leg Lynn showed off. "Glad you didn't come out like that with my mother here."

She Watched as Lynn looked her over before saying anything else.

"Well, you're probably not much better," Lynn said.

"What?" Elsa said, looking down at her robe. She was at least covered.

"I think most can tell you probably don't have much on under that robe," Lynn said. "Not that I'm complaining, its sexy."

Elsa groaned knowing how her mother seemed to be. She always was two steps ahead of her.

"Was she upset?" Lynn asked causing Elsa to consider the situation.

"No, only mentioned the time, breakfast, and brought this up to us," Elsa said as Lynn drummed her fingers on the table.

"She probably knows," Lynn said.

"All we have to do is face the music then, together," Elsa said.

"I don't' regret a thing, you?"

"Nope, you rocked my world," Elsa said, then blushed.

"Go take a shower, and we'll make an appearance," Lynn said even as her stomach growled.

"Then I'll be quick, don't want you starving to death," Elsa said, standing and heading to the bathroom.

* * *

Lynn sat down at the dining room table along with Elsa. The food looked delicious, cinnamon rolls with icing. Taking a bit of the sticky sweetness better than almost anything else she had before. Taking another bite she froze slightly seeing the queen walk in and make her way over and sit down.

"I see you two finally came out," she said.

"Comfortable bed," Lynn stated wondering if that would work.

"Elsa, your father wishes to speak with you when you're done about the cancelled meetings," the queen said to Elsa.

"Yeah, its going to mess up our schedules," Elsa said, looking a bit down at that thought. "I'm sure the assistants are loving this."

"Actually, some almost enjoy it, it's a challenge for them," she replied.

Lynn took a few more bites of the cinnamon roll before taking a drink of her coffee, something Elsa didn't like. The queen kept the conversation light, informing them of what else was going on, and reminiscing about past blizzards and the worst one she had been in. The palace had been shut down for several days, the city almost a week. This one had been strong, and unexpected but not that bad as the estimates were two days before everything was back to normal.

Elsa finished and decided to head off to see her father. Lynn would use that time to head to her office and check in as well to see if she had anything to do, or stay ahead of work and not be backlogged.

Giving the princess a kiss she watched as she walked off, and realized even in jeans, sweater and loose hair she looked sexy. Finishing off her coffee she was now alone with the queen and decided to head on off to her office.

"Your majesty," Lynn said, rising from the chair.

"I'll go with you," the queen said, and Lynn's suddenly heard alarm bells go off.

"Sure," Lynn managed to say, but her nervousness increased as they made their way down the corridors and towards the museum.

"You're really into history?" the queen asked.

"Yeah, its interesting to see where we've been and where we are going," Lynn replied, keeping the subject light. "I really didn't want to teach, but be a part of the history like a museum."

"Mr. Peters has good things to say about you," the queen replied as they moved into the museum office area which was empty and quiet.

Lynn moved over to main desk, and looked over everything seeing that no one had come in which didn't surprise her at all. Moving on to her office she walked in activating her computer had scrolled though the various e-mails and messages she had, looking at any calls to see if they were important. Her boss e-mailed her, saying things were going well where he was, but that he'd probably stay there for another day instead of trying to come back today as he was scheduled, perhaps the day after. She replied back she could handle things and stayed at the palace last night so she was in the office, or could get here quickly.

She organized a few more messages, nothing important and anything which required a reply would need input from others. Closing the program she looked up to see the queen silently looking around the office at the various knick-knacks she had brought in while decorating the office.

Seeing that Lynn had finished she sat down and looked right at Lynn. Her nervousness increased as the silence expanded several times.

"Elsa has been in high spirits since you two met," she finally said speaking up. "I've always been worried about her, her father is so focused on making sure she knows how to rule he forgot there is more to living than ruling. She never had many friends, associates, assistants, and palace staff."

Lynn knew this, Elsa had mentioned it to her over the course of their conversations.

"I've seen your relationship grow, and unlike the king, I have no illusions of what went on last night," the queen said, and there it was, out on the table.

Lynn felt unsure how to reply to the statement. It wasn't said in anger, or disappointment, only as a matter of fact.

"The question is, now that you've had taken that step, did it change your opinion of Elsa?" the queen said.

Lynn paused to give the question considerable thought. Did what happen last night change what she felt for Elsa? After several seconds of thought she came to a realization.

"Yes," Lynn said, seeing some shock in the queen's eyes even as she remained quiet for Lynn to continue. "It deepened my feeling for her."

She watched the queen's face go from anxious to curious in an instant.

"You do realize, it was a special occasion, it won't be happening too often."

"You did know," Lynn said.

"Elsa is smart, but innocent in such things," her mother said. "Her sister was better at hiding it, like not just putting on a robe."

"Ah, yes, I thought so," Lynn said, keeping with a mantra Kristoff said to her, be honest with everyone.

"Is that why you took a shower?"

"Yeah, I heard your voice," Lynn replied, not saying she had been naked as well.

They sat in silence for several seconds before the queen spoke up again.

"It won't be easy on you," she finally said causing Lynn to frown, wondering what she meant. "Elsa has a bit of me in her, and I've seen it manifest itself around you. She is highly flirty, sexual, and at times aggressive.

Lynn considered that and realized the queen was right, from the incident in the hot tub where they shared their first kiss to the pictures she sent.

"She never realized how much of an effect she had on others, as we never focused on beauty," the queen stated.

"It only made her even more beautiful," Lynn said. "She has a grace and elegance few ever hope to achieve. My fear is not matching up as much as she does."

"You're doing fine," the queen replied back. "Actually, better than Kristoff was. He's a wonderfully sweet guy, would do anything for Anna, but has the grace of a brick."

That caused Lynn to chuckle knowing it was true. She also knew the guy had a heart of gold. They had talked several times and his advice had been very helpful to her. Of course she listened to him knowing he had been there and done that.

"So, have you finished your work?" she asked.

"Yeah," Lynn stated.

"Then let's head back, we can wait for Elsa in the main room," she said. "I will say, at least I don't have to have the protection talk with you two, but still, you practice safe sex?"

The question caught Lynn off guard, and she coughed.

"Yes."

"STDs?"

"Clean, had a checkup, had a physical before being hired, asked for that as well, figured I was clean but wanted to make sure," Lynn said.

"Good," the queen said. "Now, we need to get you two out on a few dates, and with her birthday coming up, things will start to get interesting," the queen stated. "Oh, the gardens, might seem isolated, but isn't."

"Right." Lynn said, making a mental note about that, especially considering she had a feeling she would have trouble keeping her hands off Elsa in the future.

End part 22

Continued in part 23


	23. Chapter 23

**Princess Elsa**

by AJ Marks

Part 23

Lynn made her way into the activities celebrating Elsa's birthday, a big event in the empire. It seemed like just about everyone was here, from politicians to celebrities, even foreign diplomats and royalty. Now she was moving around, talking with people she never imagined herself talking to a few months ago.

"Ah, so you're the princess girlfriend," another person asked, walking up to her. It slightly annoyed her to be called that, after all, she did have a name but understood that people would make associations instead of names, something Kristoff mentioned to her.

"Yes, Lynn," she replied back giving her name.

"Is it true, how you two met?" he asked her.

"Depends on what you've read, but the official version, yes, we met while we were both on vacation," Lynn replied back to him. There were a few other versions, including her stalking the princess but no evidence to such a thing. A tabloid had picked up that she was gay, and always had a slight crush on the princess. Lynn always snorted at that, like who wouldn't?

"Perhaps I should go on vacation a bit more," he replied with a chuckle. "Must be different for you, thrust into such a situation. I did it voluntarily by running for office. I look back and wonder what drugs was I on at that time."

"Oh?" Lynn asked.

"Anything dirty in the closet will come out, and then to top it off the media will make up their own dirt," he said, giving another chuckle. "Well, got to go mingle some more."

With that he walked away looking for someone else to talk to as Lynn grabbed her drink. Elsa was doing some mingling as well, political hobnobbing as she called it. Turning around Lynn ran into the one person she really never wanted to see again.

"Well, I see you haven't been dumped yet," Kris said.

"Still living off other people's coattails," Lynn replied back.

"You're a fish out of water," Kris said. "You'll see, you have no idea what royalty is even like."

The comment made Lynn snort slightly at the boldness Kris was using.

"I doubt you know either," Lynn stated.

"You'd be surprised, been going to her birthday parties for years now," Kris said. "You could have come as well as my girlfriend."

That caused Lynn to snort.

"Why come as your girlfriend when I can be Elsa's girlfriend? And she's a step up from you," Lynn shot back.

Lynn huffed at the insult.

"Ah, there you are," another voice said causing them both to look over to see Rapunzel walking over to them. "So nice to finally see you actually out with Elsa and not hiding the relationship anymore."

"Yeah, it is nice," Lynn replied, turning her attention to the princess. "It's not as mysterious as it was when we were sneaking around, but very different."

"Yeah, but now you don't have to be careful," Rapunzel said. "I still recall when you two first met. You dropped your phone in the water."

"Don't think I'll live that one down, and seeing Elsa in a swimsuit," Lynn replied.

"So, who is this?" Rapunzel asked, looking over at Kris.

"My ex-girlfriend Kris," Lynn said, being diplomatic.

"Ah, the cheater," Rapunzel said, earning a glare from Kris who decided to leave. Lynn could tell from her walk she was mad but didn't care.

"Not very sociable," Rapunzel said, even as another person joined them.

"Hey, who was that walking off, looked like she didn't like you Punzel," Anna said, giving her a hug.

"Her ex," Rapunzel said with a smile.

"Oh, yeah, now that you mention it she did seem familiar, from the website. Looks worse in person, are you sure you were her girlfriend, doesn't look like someone you'd hook up with," Anna said looking back at the retreating form of Kris as she disappeared in the crowd.

"She found me, think she found out who my uncle was," Lynn replied. "And with that she wanted to use me as a way to get closer to him."

"Ah yes, that uncle," Rapunzel said. "That was a shocker."

"Surprised it didn't get more attention," Anna said.

"It was the way my uncle treated the press over it, and the fact I don't like him either," Lynn said, knowing she had one secret about him no one else knew about. It was too bad really but perhaps it was for the best, she was here not some jail cell if she followed him.

"Ah well, oh, that's a bit interesting," Rapunzel said looking off towards the dance floor.

Lynn looked over and scanned the people dancing before zeroing in on her girlfriend. She had mentioned she would probably do some dancing with others as a way to keep up relations with other empires, not that Lynn was for that. Elsa currently was dancing with Prince Ranald again and it seemed as if he had not yet learned his lesson on where to keep his hands.

Barely realizing it she moved away from Rapunzel and Anna, hearing them mutter something but never stopped her she made a beeline towards the two, her eyes staring as Elsa moved the hand only to have it move back down.

A large part of her wanted to break his hand for touching her girlfriend there. It seemed as people moved out of her way as she made her way to them before finally reaching them.

"I suggest you remove your hand," Lynn almost growled causing Ranald to jump slightly and look at her. Elsa, broke away and moved closer to Lynn.

"It was just a dance," Ranald replied, giving a slight shrug and smile.

"Yeah, even after she removed it?" Lynn said feeling Elsa wrap an arm around her and looked into her blue eyes.

"How about a dance with you instead?" Elsa asked.

Lynn had to change gears quickly as she considered the request.

"Sure," she finally said, allowing herself to be led away and back into a dance.

Elsa seemed to take the lead, considering Lynn felt herself a bi unsure about this type of dancing, and she was still fuming over Ranald. However, it felt very nice to have Elsa in her arms.

* * *

Lynn relaxed a bit after the party, retiring to the inner palace where she would stay the night in a guest room they had decided instead of trying to head on back home. Overall the evening had been wonderful and she had enjoyed herself, even with the dance.

Sitting in the back now with everyone it seemed almost surreal to her, especially calling the king and queen by a different name, at their insistence. The queen mentioned that anyone who is dating one of their daughters shouldn't have to call them king or queen, or curtsy every time they were around. It made things, according to them, awkward.

Currently they were sitting on the sofa, Lynn actually had Elsa's head in her lap and was idly playing with the long blonde hair. Anna and Kristoff were on the other sofa with Rapunzel and Eugene on the third, the king and queen were in another part of the palace.

"You know, I really enjoyed it when Lynn went marching across the dance hall after seeing Prince Ranald all over you," Rapunzel said. The statement caused Lynn to groan but Anna to laugh.

"Oh yeah, people were parting to let you though," Anna said with a giggle.

Lynn wanted to disappear.

"Hey, maybe it made it to the news?" Rapunzel said.

"I hate you all," Lynn said playfully.

"Nope, won't work, already get that a lot," Rapunzel replied back to her with a smile.

"Great," Lynn replied, seeing Elsa look up.

"I thought it was sweet," Elsa said to her. "And saved me from having to move his hand every few seconds."

"Can't believe he was doing that to my girl," Lynn said as the TV turned on and Rapunzel and Anna flipped thought the channels. Kristoff and Eugene appeared unfazed by it all merely watching the interactions.

Much to Lynn's dismay they found a news station showing what happened. She tried to ignore what the reporter said and saw herself glare towards Ranald and step towards Elsa looking very much like a jealous lover. She had stopped and folded her arms upon reaching them and watched as Elsa had slipped from Ranald to step beside Lynn.

"Well, to be honest Glenn," a female reporter said, "Prince Ranald had been taking liberties on where his hand was on the princess all dance long. I don't blame Lynn one bit for her reaction and hope my husband would do the same thing."

Lynn felt Elsa chuckle at that one even as she watched the interaction between them all. It wasn't much later before Elsa had pulled her away to dance.

"Hope it doesn't cause a problem when you deal with them later," Lynn replied, wondering how it might be dealt with by Prince Ranald and others. She might have overstepped a line.

"I wouldn't worry about it," a new voice said, causing them all to look over to see the king and queen standing there. "I've already spoken with King Francious, he was actually fine with it. It appears Ranald has a habit of doing such things and has many complaints against him."

Lynn wasn't sure if she should feel relieved or not by what the king said.

"He tried it last time as well," Elsa stated. "Even if I didn't already have a girlfriend, he didn't win any points with me."

"I don't think anyone will have a problem with this, I think Lynn acted like any lover would," Anna said from where she sat.

"He probably was doing it because Lynn was a girl, some of them still think a proper man will solve a problem," Rapunzel said causing Lynn to frown. She thought that attitude had long since died out.

"More like ego according to his father," the king said, sitting down along with the queen. "Thinks anyone he wants will fall at his feet. Seems like after the All Hallow's Dance he was miffed you didn't fall at his feet Elsa."

Lynn felt Elsa snort and straightened up.

"Yeah, right, I had other people on my mind that night," Elsa said.

"And, from what I'm told, you had a rendezvous planned already," the king said.

Lynn looked over to see Elsa blushing slightly.

"I really wasn't too careful," Elsa said.

"Well, I didn't know about it until later, and wouldn't have approved, but what's done is done," he said. Lynn thought she heard something in his tone, almost as if he was amused by what happened. After hearing some things from the Queen she felt sure he had done something like it as well when dating the queen.

"Overall, the party was a success," the queen said.

"Yeah, they'll be talking about that 'rescue' for the next couple of days," Rapunzel said with a chuckle.

"Well, just so they know, they may dance with Elsa, but no touching like that," Lynn said finally.

"I'm only glad it was Elsa and not Anna," Kristoff said suddenly causing them all to look at him.

"Oh, why, what would you have done?" Anna asked, looking at her husband intently.

"Be pulling you off him," Kristoff replied with a smile.

Silence greeted his statement as everyone seemed to consider his words before Elsa began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Anna asked her sister.

"Oh, just imagining you slapping Ranald, and Kristoff restraining you," Elsa said.

"I don't think I'd have hit another prince," Anna said.

"Oh, you would have," Elsa said. "I'm pretty sure of it. It was starting to annoy me."

"And if it annoying her, Anna would have done something about it already, cause we all know Elsa has almost unlimited patience," Rapunzel said.

Lynn thought of that, wondering if they really knew Elsa because when it came to trying to bed her, Elsa seemed to have no patience at all.

Overall though, the night had been fun and she found herself looking forward to other events as well.

End part 23

Continued in part 24


	24. Chapter 24

**Princess Elsa**

by AJ Marks

Part 24

Lynn made her way around the house on the weekend. Weather forecasts called for light snow flurries, but not much actual snowfall today. In all, it was a good day to do nothing except curl up and watch a good movie, or perhaps there was a good game on.

Flipping through the channels she stopped upon seeing a field hockey game and a familiar team, the Venus Flytraps. Still thinking what an awful name, she could watch one of her former teammates in high school play professional. Sanya Kretchtov, a tall athletic girl who seemed to live for playing field hockey.

Lynn had changed into comfortable and warm clothes this morning, flannel. Elsa had texted her earlier this morning saying she really had nothing up today either and wondered what her plans were. Lynn had replied back nothing, lounging at home today. That had been earlier this morning and hadn't heard anything since then. Seeing it was close to lunch time she wondered into the kitchen to go through her small supplies of food in her house. She spent so much time at the palace she forgot to keep a better stock of food at home.

Taking out a can of soup she paused when the doorbell rang, and rang again before she could even answer it. Frowning a bit she made her way over to the monitor to see who it might be. So far she hadn't had many reporters or anyone else and was a bit surprised by the figure standing outside. Despite wearing a baseball cap, jacket and bundled up she recognized those eyes anywhere. Racing over to open the door she watched Elsa stomp into the house, shaking off some snow.

"Morning," she said taking off the jacket as Lynn closed the door.

"At the moment," Lynn replied, looking over her girlfriend who was dressed in sweatpants, and a comfortable looking sweater before taking off her boots. "So, what do I owe the surprise to?"

The question caused Elsa to stop and look at Lynn. "I can't just come over and spend time with you?"

The reply caused Lynn to shift gears.

"No, no, I'm glad to see you," Lynn said, giving Elsa a hug and kiss to reassure her. "But, let's be real, it's not like you can just up and come over like some others, being the princess and all."

"Ah, well, I decided why not," Elsa said, a bit shyly. "Saturdays are my light days as well."

"I was about to eat lunch," Lynn replied, wondering if she had enough soup for two.

"Great, in my excitement to get here forgot to have something as well," Elsa said, following her to the kitchen.

Lynn took out one of the cans. "You like cream of chicken?"

She watched Elsa think it over for a few seconds before answering. "Not sure."

"You've never had it?" Lynn asked slightly surprised.

"Don't think so," Elsa replied. "How does one cream chicken?"

The statement caused Lynn to chuckle a bit taking it out, along with some milk. "Not sure that's what happens, but let's broaden your palate."

A bit later they had finished eating, and made their way back to the main family room where the sofa and TV was.

"You're a sports watcher?" Elsa asked seeing a sports channel was on.

"Ah, a field hockey game is going to come on. One of my high school teammates in on the team," Lynn replied.

"Oh," Elsa replied.

"So, how long are you here for?"

"Nothing's up till this evening, a dinner with my parents," Elsa said. "A standing engagement every Saturday night."

"Family time," Lynn said, seeing Elsa nod yes.

"And now I'm making time Saturday to be with you as well," Elsa said. Not that they didn't spend time with each other during the week. They had lunch several times a week, and a couple of times a night Lynn stayed to have dinner with them all. It made it interesting at work as she was always happy to leave early, yet staying to see or have dinner with Elsa meant she rarely did.

They settled onto the sofa as Lynn turned on the fireplace and wrapped a blanket around them both as the game came on.

Lynn found herself explaining the game to her, the different elements of the game, and what position she played when playing. She pointed out her former teammate where she could as the game continued. She could recall playing as well, probably the best time of her high school life.

Half-time came and it went to an intermission. Much to Lynn's surprise she saw Sanya's face appear as the announcers stated she had given and interview and would be shown next.

"Isn't that your former teammate," Elsa asked.

"Yeah," Lynn replied.

"She's pretty," Elsa said. Lynn looked at Elsa's face and then back at the screen. Sure, Sanya was a bit pretty, light brown hair, short like her own with bright brown eyes. Many in the field hockey group had kept their hair short, made things easier and cooler. But the comment seemed like a trap to Lynn.

"I guess, but I think I've already got perfection right here," Lynn said, wondering what that corny line came from. However it seemed to work as Elsa relaxed a bit. "You don't think I have good taste?"

"Well, I've seen Kris," Elsa replied.

"Ooh, ouch," Lynn replied.

Lynn half listened to the interview as they spoke of the team, how she was adjusting to the league and everything else. However, about halfway through the reporter managed to bring up a question which caught her attention.

"We've learned that you went to high school with the current girlfriend of Princess Elsa, Lynn Sauer, and that you two played on the same team. What was she like?" the reporter asked.

Lynn groaned at the question hoping nothing more came out.

"Well, we didn't hang out," Sanya answered, Lynn knowing it for the truth. "However, she always gave her best on the field, and if that's any indication she had a drive in her to do well."

"I see, and is there any truth she was out back then as a lesbian?"

"Yeah, she didn't care, and" here Sanya seemed to hesitate and Lynn understood why. Their senior year Sanya had been one of the ones Lynn had helped introduce to lesbian sex. "Well, back then I was confused. My parents hooked me up with a guy who I wasn't happy with. One day after practice we were hanging out and I asked her about it."

"Oh yeah, we talked," Lynn said, causing Elsa to look at her.

"It was probably the most enlightening thing in the world for me. Lynn was pretty, but not my type," here she looked at the camera. "Peggy says thank you."

"And Peggy is?"

"My fiancé," Sanya replied shocking Lynn. She had not expected that at all.

"So she turned you?" the reporter asked, causing Lynn to frown.

"No, she opened my eyes to the realm that there were many possibilities, and I only had to look around me for what attracted me," Sanya replied back.

"So what really happened?" Elsa asked, turning slightly on the sofa to look at her.

"Um," Lynn replied wondering how to bring up this subject.

"Was she one of the ones you gave a 'massage' to?" Elsa asked.

Lynn recalled having that conversation with Elsa when giving her a massage when they first met.

"Yeah, our senior year," Lynn said, recalling Sanya on the team. "Sanya was always all about the team that almost no one knew her personally. She talked field hockey, lived it, probably why she is a professional now. Anyways, she hesitantly approached me over it."

"Was it her first time?" Elsa asked.

"No, her then boyfriend had all but forced her and she was wondering if something was wrong with her as she didn't like it much."

"And I take it you rocked her world," Elsa stated, no question.

"Yeah, you might say so," Lynn said.

"I see," Elsa said in a strange tone, as if she was jealous.

"Well, you are with me, not her," Lynn said wrapping her arm around Elsa, giving her a kiss. It turned into something more intense and Lynn had to back off.

"First the interview, and now this?"

"No, its just your first time here alone with me, and I'm sure your mom or someone knows. I don't think we should jump right into sex," Lynn said, even though she really wanted nothing more than to take Elsa to bed. This has to be done right for the future. "If we don't do anything, they will trust us later on. And when you're asked, you can honestly say nothing happened."

Elsa seemed disappointed but Lynn wouldn't budge on this one. It was important for them both and for the future. If Elsa wanted to continue to visit they had to show they wouldn't go straight to sex. That and Elsa was a terrible liar to her mother.

* * *

Elsa made her way into the dining room a bit surprised to see only her mother sitting in there at the moment. The afternoon had been fun, spending time alone with Lynn like that. After getting over her disappointment she found herself having fun despite knowing nothing about the sport they watched.

As she approached her mother stood and made her way on over to her.

"Where's everyone else?" Elsa asked.

"They went out, thought we'd have a mother daughter talk," her mother said, causing Elsa to become suspicious about the motives. "Come, there is a nice supper waiting."

Elsa wanted to refuse, after all, she was the princess, heir to the throne, but this was her mother. She had never done anything like this before between the two of them. Instead Elsa found herself following her mother out of the dining room and into a smaller room where they could be alone. Food sat on the table and looked quite good. Taking some she sat down waiting.

"How is Lynn today?" her mother asked taking a bit of the meat.

"Fine, we had an enjoyable afternoon and lunch," Elsa replied back.

"And what did you do all afternoon?" her mother asked.

"Well, we snuggled on the sofa, fireplace on, and watched a field hockey game," Elsa said deciding to be honest to see how her mother would take that news. A slight giggle wasn't what she expected and looked up at her.

"You watching sports, not something you've done before," her mother replied.

Elsa gave that some thought before realizing it was something she hadn't done before.

"I bet it felt, very normal," her mother stated to her.

Elsa took a few seconds to consider the question. She really had little idea what normal was given her position in the empire.

"It did feel nice," Elsa finally said. Lying there with Lynn watching the TV on a cold day, the fireplace going it made her appreciate what normal people did when relaxing.

"It's nice to take time to just enjoy each other's company," her mother said. "That is as much an important part of this relationship as anything else."

"Is that why I was allowed to go?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, you need time alone together, to really get to know each other as your relationship grows," her mother said. "Perhaps next week invite her back over for supper."

Elsa considered that for a second.

"You might even start inviting her to other weekend functions here at the palace when it's just family," her mother stated. "If she is to become part of the family then its time she 'hung out' as it's called with us all. I know your father would like to get to know her even more, as would I."

"I think that can be arranged," Elsa replied, knowing Lynn would be a bit nervous about it. She was only recently getting used to not calling her parents king and queen, or your majesty. An adjustment for her, or anyone in the kingdom in such a position.

"Good, so what did you end up having for lunch?"

"Ah, cream of chicken," Elsa replied, looking up to see her mother smile.

"How was it?"

Elsa thought about it for a few seconds. "Different, but good."

"She's been good for you," her mother said. "It's been wonderful seeing you come out of your shell."

"I wasn't aware I was in a shell," Elsa replied, but she felt she understood what her mother meant. All her life people steered her in one direction, leadership of the empire with little regard to other aspects of life. She never knew the simple joys of being with others as friends.

"Perhaps that is our fault, your father pushed you too hard early on, sacrificing some things. He never felt prepared, especially when his father died and he was still young. He didn't want you to have to undertake that learning curve," her mother said.

Elsa knew about that, she never knew her grandfather, having died a couple of years before she was born.

"I think we can expect to see Lynn around for a long time," her mother said.

With that statement Elsa imagined being married to Lynn and smiled. The future did look good.

End part 24

Concluded in part 25


	25. Chapter 25

**Princess Elsa**

by AJ Marks

Conclusion

Lynn fiddled with her hands, very nervous about what was going to happen, something she still couldn't believe.

"Would you settle down," her friend Brea said, from where she sat looking over at Lynn.

"I can't help it," Lynn replied.

"Yeah, I can't believe I'm here about to do this," Jessica said.

"Hans had a fit, he really wanted to be part of this," Brea replied.

"He is," Lynn said, knowing he was somewhere.

"He wanted to be here," Brea said. "Just to look at us changing."

"At least he never changes," Lynn replied before the make-up person asked her to remain still again.

Taking a breath she settled back in allowing the person to work.

"I still can't believe all of this," Brea said. "And to think, all because you won a trip calling in at a radio station."

"I'd never imagine myself here," Jessica said, then laughed. "I still recall when you introduced her to us as your girlfriend."

Lynn heard Brea groan. "Not this again."

"Hey, at least Percy caught you," Jessica laughed.

"How are you two doing?" Lynn asked, changing the subject slightly.

"Well, I'm moving closer to where he is, my parents like him," Brea said.

"He is cuddly," Jessica said. "Completely opposite of his appearance."

"He helped out more than once," Lynn said.

"Speaking of that trip, you ever hear from Kris again?" Jessica said. "I know she said a lot of things."

"She tried a few stories, like the police called to my apartment, but I wasn't even there," Lynn said. "As far as I'm concerned, her cheating was the best thing in my life."

"True, without that, you wouldn't have started the relationship with Elsa," Brea said. "And she, well, there is no comparison between the two."

"Well, Elsa, she is in a class all her own," Lynn said thinking about her. They had been going out now for over a year now and things had progressed.

"Still marriage, I always thought I'd be the first of the four of us to get married," Brea said.

"Yeah, I expected you to be the last one, if at all," Jessica said.

"Gee, thanks, I think," Lynn said, unsure how to take that comment.

"It means we didn't see you with Kris, and settling down wasn't something we saw either," Brea said.

"So, who proposed first?" Jessica asked.

Lynn recalled that moment. It really wasn't either of them, they had been in bed, one of the few times they managed to get together after the blizzard and lying there talking. The subject had come up and it just seemed natural to both of them.

"That's a secret," Lynn said, knowing that Elsa had done the ring first, in front of the rest of the royal family in private. She only managed that due to the fact she got the ring first, being royalty had its perks.

"What about the honeymoon?" Jessica asked.

"Decided on someplace tropical," Lyn said, knowing what swimsuits they had packed and couldn't wait to see Elsa in it again.

"A beach, sounds romantic," Brea said.

Lynn sure hoped it would be.

* * *

Elsa looked down at her fingers, twisting them slightly as she considered what she was actually doing today. Her attendants were making last minute changes to her dress even as her mother looked on. Anna and Rapunzel were also getting fixed at the last minute.

The wedding was being broadcast live all over the empire as Elsa gave thought to everything which happened in the past sixteen months. It had been that long since meeting Lynn on vacation.

"Ready for this?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, I am," Elsa replied looking over at her sister.

"I think it's great," Rapunzel said. "Can't believe I was there to see you two meet. I usually don't have that pleasure."

"I think Eugene would disagree," Anna said.

"Ha-ha, very funny red," Rapunzel replied back to her.

Elsa focused from her sister back to her dress. There were several people who chimed in on what she should have. The designer wanted a long train on the back, which she refused to have. It had been a disagreement for a while only resolved when the crown stepped in. She had no train, but the designer was allowed to show some cleavage.

She had was showing off a bit, nothing too bad, and gave her a bit of a sexy appeal. Two years ago Elsa would have been against things like this, now, she thought of it as showing off to Lynn, a tease of what will come.

It was something she had been doing since they had meet, at least from the bikini in the hot tub. Lynn persuaded her to pack it along for the honeymoon. Elsa had managed to say yes, only if Lynn would wear something similar.

"Thirty minutes," a young aide said, poking her head into the room.

"Relax, everything will be fine," her mother said walking over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I know."

"Is just a big step," Anna stated.

"Yeah."

"Besides, you have us here," Rapunzel stated.

"Gee, thanks, I think," Elsa replied, hoping they were right.

* * *

Lynn stood at the front of the alter, waiting for the princess to walk down the aisle. Her own nerves were doubled knowing that everyone in the empire would watch the wedding, something she never expected. Beside her Brea and Jessica stood waiting as well, probably as nervous as she felt.

Then she watched as Rapunzel, then Anna made their way down the aisle. Next would be Elsa as she stepped forward next to the king. Stepping with an old, traditional wedding song as people rose to watch the ''bride' make her way towards Lynn.

Elsa looked beautiful as she walked down the aisle. She noted no long train behind her and figured Elsa had won that battle, thought a bit of cleavage was showing. Lynn reminded herself not to focus on that and to focus on Elsa's face, something which was hard as she looked at the figure walking towards her, the sway of her hips, slightly wishing there was a slit to see her lovely long legs.

Before she knew it, Elsa was standing next to her, the king giving Lynn her hand as they turned to the priest who began the ceremony. And like that it passed by in a flash despite her nerves and she was looking at Elsa and kissing her before turning to the rest of the crowd.

* * *

Elsa settled into the sofa as they moved into the hotel room. They would stay here tonight before heading out on their honeymoon the next day.

"Well, can I say I'm glad that's over?" Lynn said, sitting down onto the sofa next to her, and obviously looking at her chest. "So, who's idea was this?" she asked, reaching out and touching the tops of her breasts.

"The designers," Elsa replied.

"Well, it was torture to see that and not stare," Lynn replied back to her. "My life is going to change again."

"I think Mr. Peters is happy," Elsa said. "He has someone who considers what he does to be important for a change."

"History is important," Lynn replied.

"I can think of some other history I'd rather engage in," Elsa replied. "You have a bride waiting."

"Is that an invitation?"

"You have to ask?"

"I guess not, but I'd rather have a shower first," Lynn replied.

"I think we could do that," Elsa replied, allowing Lynn to help her to her feet.

"That's an invitation I'll take," Lynn replied, giving her a kiss as she felt het zipper of the back of the dress lowered.

It seemed like a short time later, Lynn was working on her bra before stepping back slightly as the bra came off.

"Still, beautiful," Lynn said.

"No fair, I'm the only one getting naked," Elsa replied, moving forward and taking off the blouse leaving Lynn's upper body only clad in a bra as Lynn's hands worked some magic.

"If we keep this up we won't make it to the shower," Lynn replied, giving Elsa's ear a nibble making her knees weak.

"Shower, screw that," Elsa said, moving them towards the bed as they collapsed onto the bed. Lynn still in a pair of pants, and bra while Elsa wore her panties and nylons.

"Getting aggressive?"

"I am the princess." Elsa replied back looking down at Lynn, into her green eyes.

Going for another kiss she felt Lynn's hands on her breasts, causing wonderful sensations as she knew where to touch and how.

"I think this is the beginning of a wonderful night," Lynn said.

"I sure hope so," Elsa replied, allowing herself to be flipped over and now looked up at Lynn a she took off her bra before moving down to take off Elsa's panties. "I hope it's a long night."

"I think I can manage that," Lynn replied with a gleam in her eyes.

Elsa couldn't wait.

* * *

Lynn woke the next morning feeling Elsa lying almost on top of her. She had survived yesterday and the wedding. Now she would start a new chapter of her life. The feeling of waking up felt wonderful to her, and in a way, like a dream.

She never imagined that she would be here only a few years ago. She looked down seeing Elsa waking up.

"Morning," Lynn said.

"Ugh, what time it is?" Elsa asked.

"Um, just past eight," Lyn replied looking over at the clock and then back at Elsa who grimaced.

"Great, mother is going to be here in thirty minutes," Elsa replied, but made no effort to move.

"Really?"

"Yeah, to make sure we get to the shuttle on time for our honeymoon," Elsa replied, causing Lynn to chuckle at that. They had been up late last night.

"Wonder how many fan stories will go up on line with this?" Lynn said, recalling running across a site like that not long ago. She had to exit out of the site, it seemed, weird to see stories of her and Elsa.

"Told you not to look at such things," Elsa replied. "Let the IT guys look at that stuff, I'm better off knowing nothing about it."

"Like your position as most eligible person in the empire," Lynn said.

"Which is now, thankfully, no longer the case," Elsa replied. "I won't have to listen to that again."

"I think I lucked out then," Lynn stated, her hands moving from Elsa's back around the front.

"Hey, stop that," Elsa giggled as Lynn found a particular ticklish spot. "Oh, like that."

In seconds it turned into a tickle fight each trying for the other's weak spots ending with Lynn on top of Elsa.

"Well, now that we're up, how about a shower?" Elsa asked.

"We probably should," Lynn said, reluctantly moving off and allowing Elsa off the bed. "You first."

"We could take one together, you could wash my back?" Elsa said, turning around and presenting said back.

"And we'd never get done," Lynn said. "Nope."

With that she shooed Elsa to the bathroom while admiring the nude form before the door closed. Lynn dropped back onto the bed before a knock interrupted her train of thought. Quickly looking around she only spotted her clothes from the night before and realized, she had no other clothes in the room. Quickly wrapping herself in a robe which the hotel provided headed to the door to see the queen and another person standing there.

Unlocking the door she allowed the queen in and two others, one pushing a cart, the other had two bags as the queen seemed to look at her, then the rest of the room.

"Elsa's in the shower," Lynn stated to her.

"You actually got up, surprising," the queen said. "Someone forgot to bring in your morning bag for you, thought you might need it."

"Um, yeah," Lynn said, making sure her robe stayed closed as the two attendants completed their task and left the room, leaving only the queen.

"Have a seat," the queen said, moving to the table where the breakfast tray had been set down. "No need to be shy."

Lynn sat down, wondering what might happen next, but took a cup of coffee saving the hot chocolate for Elsa. They made small talk, the queen speaking about what a success the wedding had been, Lynn only had to follow instructions.

The bathroom door opened as Elsa walked out and towards the main room wrapped in a towel.

"We don't have," she said, stopping and looking around. "Oh, there they are."

Lynn watched as Elsa picked up the night back and headed back to the bathroom, stopping at the door and walking back to where Lyn sat. Bending over slightly, giving her a quick kiss.

"I'll be right back," she stated heading back to the bathroom before looking back, "for the hot chocolate."

With that she closed the door causing Lynn to shake her head.

"Things won't be dull for a while," the queen said.

"I hope not, I think I'm getting used to it," Lynn finally replied.

"Don't jinx it," the queen said as they both laughed a bit.

Lynn sat back as Elsa reappeared from the bedroom now dressed allowing her to take a shower, then they would head for their honeymoon and really begin the next chapter in her life. She couldn't wait.

The End

Thanks for taking the journey with me. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
